¿Merece la pena?
by NekooUchiha
Summary: [Primer fanfic. SasuSaku/NaruHina]. Una historia diferente. Naruto nunca volvió, se unió al equipo Taka. Hinata huyó tras él, dejando a Sakura, odiando a todos y sobre todo a sí misma por sentirse inútil. Ahora, Konoha se ha unido a Orochimaru para la Guerra pero Sakura ya no le interesa recuperar a sus amigos... Ahora, es La Sombra. Mal summary. Reviews para la conti!
1. Chapter 1

-Tsunade… ¿Estás segura de esto? – Tsunade asintió en dirección a Sai, que había formulado la pregunta.

Sai tragó duro pensando en lo que le esperaba cuando cierta pelirrosa descubriera todo aquello. _Ahora somos todos un equipo… Konoha, el equipo Taka y Orochimaru… SAkura nos matará a todos._

Y es que, la dulce e inocente Sakura que todos recordaban hacía muchos años que había desaparecido. Ese cambio tan extremo dejó a todos boquiabiertos. No fue de un día a otro. Sakura había sufrido mucho, había luchado mucho… Para finalmente convertirse en lo que siempre había odiado. La Sombra, como muchos la conocían… Muchos que no conocían su identidad.

Un poco más allá, se encontraba la pelirrosa, con varias heridas en su cuerpo, chorreando sangre bajo su capa negra, yendo hacia dónde había quedado con sus compañeros para ir a la 4ª Guerra Ninja. Se juró a sí misma que no sucumbiría ante nadie pero ahora era el momento de la verdad. Todos sus demonios, su pasado, sus peores pesadillas estarían allí. Pero ya no importaba. Porque ella se había jurado que las cosas cambiarían y que sería su turno ahora de ahogarlos en su propio miedo.

Apretó fuertemente un arma que llevaba en su cintura… _Todos pagarán por sus errores… Puede que yo muera pero a ellos me los llevaré por delante. _

Y, con esta firme determinación, se acercó al lugar entre montañas dónde había quedado con sus compañeros. Oyó murmullos… Y no todo eran voces conocidas.

-¿Qué pasará cuando Sakura se entere de esto? – Reconoció la voz de Gaara aunque no sabía a qué se refería ni a quién.

-Tendrá que aceptarlo. – Le contestó Tsunade justo en el momento en el que Sakura aparecía y los veía por primera vez. Ellos aún no se dieron cuenta de su presencia.

Al momento que Sakura levantó la vista tratando de comprender la situación, supo enseguida a qué se refería esa extraña conversación. Y no le gustó nada.

-Vamos, Tsunade… Cuando Sakura llegue, esto va a ser una masacre. Tendremos nuestra propia guerra. – Habló Kiba, totalmente seguro de que Sakura enfurecería ante esa situación. _No se equivoca._

Los miró detenidamente, charlando entre ellos, escuchaba pero no oía. La ira que sentía se lo impedía. _Están… Juntos… ¡JUNTOS, MALDITA SEA! _En ese momento, rechinó los dientes involuntariamente, llamando la atención de la peliazul que una vez fue su amiga, Hinata.

La dulce Hinata levantó la vista ante el extraño ruido y la vio, allí de pie, con la mirada tapada por el flequillo rosa, con la sangre de las heridas deslizándose por su barbilla, por su cuello, por sus piernas… Tembló ligeramente pero fue incapaz de moverse, de hablar. Sentía auténtico terror ante la imagen de la que aún consideraba su amiga. Se quedó estática en el lugar, trataba de hacer algo pero el terror que sentía ante la posible reacción de la pelirrosa –y de su terrible fama- la frenaba. Se le cortó la respiración cuando vio que Sakura se llevaba una mano a la cintura, buscando un kunai y apretándolo con fuerza. No recordaba la última vez que tuvo tanto miedo.

Cuando creía que no podía tener más miedo, Sakura levantó la mirada y la miró directamente a los ojos. Y su miedo aumentó. Vio algo en los ojos de su amiga que hizo que se le encogiera el estómago. Sintió unas fuertes ganas de llorar. Ahora, además de miedo, le invadió la tristeza al ver que ella había cooperado a convertir a la dulce Sakura al demonio que tenía ahora delante.

No soportó más la presión y tras unos instantes, las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Ella se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de silenciar sus sollozos.

En ese momento, Naruto, su fiel enamorado, la miró y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué te pasa, Hin…? –Pero no terminó la pregunta, porque miró hacia dónde se dirigía la mirada de su novia y la vio. Vio a la que antaño fue su amiga. Vio a su antiguo amor. A la amiga que llevaba años queriendo recuperar. Vio a alguien que ya no conocía.

_Sakura. _Movió los labios para decir su nombre, con los ojos muy abiertos, pero no le salió la voz.

Así, poco a poco, todos se giraron a ver a Sakura. Todos con distintas expresiones. El más desconcertante era Orochimaru, que la miraba con una sonrisa siniestra en la cara.

Sakura respondió como solo ella sabía. Con una mirada fría como el hielo y una sonrisa macabra en los labios.

-Sak… -Tsunade iba a empezar a hablar pero fue interrumpida antes de pronunciar su nombre.

-¡Estúpida! ¿Por qué cojones sigues viva? – Y dicho esto, Karin se lanzó a por ella kunai en mano.

-Ya estoy harta de ti, maldita zorra. – Pronunció Sakura sin mirarla si quiera. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca y Karin creía que ya la tenía, Sakura la derribó con el antebrazo, dándole un fuerte y seco golpe en el pecho que hizo que le ortara la respiración. Hizo un rápido movimiento para que cayera justo debajo de ella y le piso en la boca del estómago. - ¿Sabes, asquerosa rata? – Pronunció Sakura con una voz heladora. A Karin se le saltaron las lágrimas del dolor. – Me tienes muy harta. Cada vez que me ves intentas atacarme. Creo que es el momento de eliminar estorbos de una vez. – Y dicho esto, sacó su katana y se la puso en el cuello.

-¡Sakura, para! – Sugiestu habló. El de sonrisa zorruna del equipo Taka. No se extrañó que la defendiera, por todos era sabido, que ese muchacho estaba enamorado de esa… Zorra.

Enfundó la katana y le quitó el pie del estómago, no sin antes, darle un fuerte apretón.

-¡Sakura, cuánto tiempo, pequeña! – Orochimaru parecía el más feliz de verla. Y la trataba con una familiaridad que dejó fríos a los presentes. - ¡Bienvenida a tu equipo! Al final… Acabamos juntos de una manera u otra, ¿eh?

Sakura respondió ampliando su sonrisa.

-Tú y yo solo estaremos juntos cuando mi katana atraviese tu garganta, víbora. – Las palabras sonaban afiladas, casi parecía que iba a desenfundar y a llevarlo a cabo ahora mismo.

-Sakura… Estamos en el mismo lado. Esto nos beneficiará a todos. – Habló Tsunade, tratando de quitar la tensión del momento.

-Deberíamos ponernos en marcha. Hay una tormenta en camino. – Dijo Sakura ignorando a Tsunade. Lo cual sorprendió a todos de nuevo.

Sasuke pasó el camino hacia la guarida de los Uchiha dónde se iban a refugiar en silencio, meditando sobre la extraña situación. Sakura iba la última, a propósito, no quería sentirse observada por sus "compañeros"·.

A pesar de que se esforzaban por charlar entre ellos, la tensión era palpable.

La noche se abrió paso sobre la guarida de los Uchiha y con ella, una cruel tormenta. Todos estaban dentro, refugiándose de ella. Todos menos Sakura, que estaba fuera, fumándose un cigarro mientras se lamentaba de su existencia.

Aún no se había curado las heridas. La sangre seca le molestaba en el cuello. Pero no le importaba en ese momento.

-Sakura, ¿cómo estás? No tienes buen aspecto. – Gaara fue en su busca, claramente preocupado.

Y es que, Gaara, Neji y Sakura habían formado una especie de lazo entre ellos que hacía que fueran los únicos que estuvieran realmente unidos en Konoha. Y la relación no se había enfríado entre ellos a pesar de la muerte de Neji, aunque los destrozó a ambos.

-He estado en la Guerra Fría, Gaara. Eso es todo. – Su voz salió ronca. Parecía agotada. Realmente, lo estaba.

-Hay algo más. ¿Qué es? – Gaara lo preguntó directamente. Él era el único que podía hacerlo sin que Sakura se revolviera. Si fuera otro, le haría una mueca de desprecio y se largaría. Pero con Gaara no.

-Es… Todo. Estoy cansada de todo esto. ¿Viste como esa zorra me atacó? Pues, es soportar eso cada día. Sentir el odio que sienten hacia a mí. Todos. Con más o menos razones. – Hizo una pausa. Tomó aire. Parecía estar deseando desahogarse. – Yo no quería ser esto, Gaara. No quería convertirme en La Sombra. Quería ser una persona normal, tener una vida tranquila, como la que tuvieron mis padres… No, yo no quería hacer esto. Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué me metí en esa estúpida academia ninja o por qué me hice discípula de Tsunade y Kakashi… ¡Yo no quería! ¿Entiendes? ¡Toda mi vida es un estúpido error tras otro!

-Sakura… - Gaara estaba realmente preocupado. Había visto mal a su amiga otras veces pero esta vez era distinto… Había algo que lo asustaba. Sakura se estaba rindiendo. Se estaba rindiendo justo antes de la 4º Guerra Ninja. Eso no podía traer nada bueno.

-Lo peor es que hace tiempo que perdí el control… ¿En qué momento me convertí en La Sombra? ¿En qué momento alejé de mí mis deseos de ser una persona normal? – Parecía estar reflexionando en voz alta, no miraba a Gaara, miraba al infinito. – En fin… Ya da igual. Hace tiempo que esto no tiene solución. – Y, por primera vez, miró a Gaara, con una sonrisa.

Esa sonrisa le inspiró una tristeza infinita a Gaara. Y se preocupó más. Sakura estaba a punto de rendirse. Y no quería perderla. No podía permitirlo.

Pero Gaara fue incapaz de hablar. No podía. No le salían las palabras. Sabía que su amiga necesitaba apoyo pero fue incapaz de dárselo. Y se fue, dejándola sola y arrepintiéndose a cada paso de no volver y gritarle a Sakura que todo iba a estar bien, que saldría adelante y tendría su final feliz. Pero no lo hizo.


	2. Chapter 2

LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.

¡Muy buenas chicas! ¡Mil gracias por los reviews, me animaron a continuar! Espero no decepcionarlas -.- ¡Sigan dejando reviews si quieren que la continúe!

Sakura se quedó fuera un ratito más, terminando su cigarrillo. No pasó por alto el hecho de que Gaara se había marchado sin darle esa palabra de aliento que tanto necesitaba pero no le pareció algo extraño.

_Hace mucho que nadie me tiene en cuenta._

Suspiró exasperada. Tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo por no entrar allí y acabar con esas ratas de Orochimaru. ¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir a Tsunade aliarse con ellos? _Solo son unos bastardos. _

_Ahora no podré acabar con todos de una sola estacada… ¡Maldita Tsunade! _Por una vez, Sakura pensó que la situación le favorecería y podría acabar con todos sus fantasmas de una sola vez, en la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, pero ahora Tsunade lo había estropeado al ponerlos a todos del mismo lado.

Tiró la colilla del cigarro y se dispuso a entrar. No estaba muy segura de querer tener la conversación que tenía pendiente pero no tenía otra opción.

Arrugó el ceño nada más llegar a la sala dónde estaban algunos reunidos, tenía la sensación de que el aire cerca de Sasuke, Taka y Orochimaru estaba como viciado, enrarecido… _Parece como si estas ratas hubieran contaminado el aire. _

Llegó a la altura de dónde estaba Tsunade, que estaba sentada con los codos apoyados en una mesa. Sakura pasó por su lado y se apoyó en la pared, quedando justo en frente de ella.

No estaban solas en la sala, allí estaban Sai, Gaara y los miembros del equipo Taka [N/A: entre los miembros del equipo Taka, incluyo a Naruto y Hinata] junto con Orochimaru.

Tras unos instantes de silencio absoluto, en los que todos se miraban entre sí, Sakura decidió romper el silencio.

-Muy bien, Tsunade. Te escucho.

Tsunade se tensó, aún no la había mirado directamente a los ojos desde que había parecido y en ese momento, deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Sakura hubiera aparecido directamente en la batalla en vez de haber quedado con ella en aquel lugar. Lo hubiera descubierto todo igual pero todos estarían demasiado ocupados intentando no morir como para dar explicaciones.

Levantó la cabeza y miró detenidamente a su ex alumna. Sakura había cambiado demasiado deprisa, había tenido demasiadas cargas, había sufrido demasiado… Solo había que mirarla para darse cuenta. Este pensamiento hizo que Tsunade se encogiera un poco.

_Si solo hubiera estado más atenta a ella… Si hubiera dedicado un poco de tiempo a saber que le estaba ocurriendo… _

Antes, cuando miraba a Sakura, veía una chica feliz dentro de todo lo que le estaba pasando, veía una chica que quería cambiar las cosas de verdad, que quería recuperar a sus amigos. Ahora, no veía ni la sombra de lo que fue antaño. Esa persona fría, calculadora que la miraba con esos ojos intimidantes no era Sakura. Se negaba a creer que Sakura se hubiera convertido en eso.

-Creo que primero debes curarte esas herid…

-No será necesario. Habla. – Cualquiera que le hubiera hablado en ese tono a Tsunade, sabía que como mínimo se ganaría una buena bofetada pero con Sakura era diferente. Con ella, nada servía.

Tsunade suspiró.

-En esa batalla, salí gravemente herida, Sakura. – Se miraban a los ojos pero no había rastro de cariño ni ningún sentimiento en ellas. – Orochimaru y su equipo me ayudaron. Descubrimos que estábamos del mismo lado y decidimos unir fuerzas para esta guerra.

Sakura apretó los puños ante lo escueta que fue su respuesta y ante la respuesta en sí. _¿Esa es la maldita explicación? Después de años detrás de estas ratas… Años de batallas inútiles, de misiones desperdiciadas… ¿Así me paga todo lo que he hecho por Konoha? No sé si es una traición o una humillación…_

Sakura miró con ojos llameantes de ira a Tsunade. Sasuke y Naruto, a ambos lados de Tsunade, tensaron sus músculos. Parecía que Sakura iba a atacar en cualquier momento.

Contra todas las expectativas, Sakura desvió la mirada y esbozó una irónica sonrisa.

-¿Sabes, Tsunade? – habló Sakura, mientras se encendía el segundo cigarrillo de la noche. – Creo que desconoces el significado de la palabra "orgullo". – Y dicho esto, le dio una profunda calada al cigarro. Incluso respirar ese humo le parecía más cómodo que compartir el aire con esos traidores.

-Sé perfectamente lo que es el orgullo, Sakura. Es lo que nos ha llevado a todos a la Guerra que se nos aproxima. – Tsunade estaba perdiendo la paciencia con la pelirrosa, puede que le dejara pasar muchas cosas, que se hubiera equivocado en incontables ocasiones con ella pero también era sabido que la Hokage tenía un fuerte carácter.

-Te equivocas. – Le replicó Sakura con rapidez. – Lo que nos ha llevado a esta guerra son los errores. "Error" es la palabra clave en todo esto. – Hizo una pequeña pausa pero no hubo reacciones. Parecía que todos estuvieran conteniendo la respiración. – Los errores de los gobernantes de Konoha, siempre creyendo que tenían la verdad absoluta en sus manos… Vosotros y vuestras estúpidas decisiones. Vosotros sois los culpables de que Konoha se haya convertido en el blanco de todos los enemigos, de que sea la Aldea más odiada de la historia. ¿Y sabes qué hubiera mejorado esta situación? Haber matado a estas ratas cuando tuve la oportunidad, incluso si eso hubiera supuesto desobedecer tus órdenes.

Se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Esta vez, era Tsunade la que luchaba por contenerse, mientras Sakura sonreía cínicamente.

Solo se oía la respiración acelerada de Tsunade que se había levantado de golpe, haciendo caer su silla.

-Sakura… Te he consentido muchas cosas en estos años pero no voy a permitirte que digas esas cosas sobre los Hokages. – Dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa que casi la parte en dos.

_A veces, es tan ridícula… No puedo creer que haya pasado años a su sombra._

-Si con "consentirme" quieres decir que me has enviado a las peores misiones y no te has preocupado por mí en años, tienes razón: me has consentido demasiado.

-¡Ya basta, Sakura! ¡Tú sabías como estaban las cosas en la Aldea! ¡Empeoraron muchísimo en poco tiempo! ¡Todos teníamos que arrimar el hombro! – Tsunade no paraba de vociferar. Entonces, Sakura, la imitó. No soportaba que le alzaran la voz.

-¡Pues claro que lo sabía, Tsunade! ¡Tú me mandabas a las peores misiones, completamente sola! ¡¿Cómo pretendías que acabara?! ¡Ni siquiera me dejaste ir con Neji en la misión en la que murió por salvar a la estúpida de Hinata! – La nombrada agachó la cabeza, avergonzada. Escuchar hablar así a su amiga la hería y no pudo evitar unas lágrimas. - ¡Tú sabías tan bien como yo que era una misión suicida pero no permitiste que lo acompañara! – Tsunade abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. No se esperaba ese golpe tan bajo. Ella era consciente de que cometió un gran error a mandar a Neji completamente solo a aquella batalla pero Sakura jamás se lo había dicho. Sakura imitó la posición de Tsunade sobre la mesa, dejando poco espacio entre sus caras. – Nunca. Jamás, te voy a perdonar la muerte de Neji. Y te juro, que te haré pagar por ello. – Su voz sonaba afilada. Sus palabras dolían y cortaban como miles de cuchillas.

Tsunade se tambaleó y tuvo que recoger su silla para sentarse de nuevo. Sentía que le costaba respirar. Sabía que Sakura había dicho la verdad, ella se equivocó y Neji Hyuuga lo pagó con su vida. Sabía que muchos lo pensaban pero nadie se había dignado a decírselo.

Gaara estaba asustado, Tsunade y Sakura habían tenido muchos roces a causa del cambio de actitud de la kunoichi pero jamás habían tenido una bronca como esa. Se levantó y sacó a Sakura de allí, tirando de su brazo. De nuevo, la llevó fuera.

-Estás perdiendo el control, Sakura. – Gaara hablaba serio, no salía de su asombro pero en esos momentos le parecía lo menos importante.

-El control lo perdí hace mucho tiempo, Gaara.

-¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido ni siquiera mencionar el tema de Neji? – Más que una pregunta, era una reprimenda pero Sakura no se arrepintió ni un poco.

-¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a decir que he dicho una mentira? – Sakura le hablaba desafiante.

Ese comportamiento con Gaara, decía que estaba a punto de colapsar en todos los sentidos. Ella jamás se comportaría así con su amigo. En todos los años que llevaban siéndolo, desde la partida de Sasuke, jamás tuvo una mala palabra para él o para Neji, ni un mal gesto… Siempre parecía olvidar su vida cuando estaba con ellos. Por un momento, al pelirrojo le parecía que la antigua Sakura había vuelto. Pero esta vez no.

-No, Sakura. No has mentido. – Coincidió Gaara. Le temblaba la voz, estaba poniendo todo su autocontrol en la situación. – Pero es tu superior, es la Hokage de tu Aldea, le debes respeto y sumisión. ¡¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido amenazarla siquiera? Ella hace lo que cree que es mejor para la Aldea, ¡le debes sumisión, joder! ¡Ella te enseñó todo lo que sabes de medicina!

-Ese es el gran problema de esta aldea: la sumisión. Si yo en su momento, hubiera hecho lo que creía correcto, esta situación ni siquiera se daría porque Orochimaru, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto y el resto del equipo Taka estarían muertos. Pero le debo sumisión a la Aldea. ¿Por qué, Gaara?! ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que obedecer las órdenes de unos gobernantes que me odian?!

-Eso no es verdad, Sakura. – Gaara hablaba inseguro. Sabía a lo que Sakura se refería.

-¡¿Qué no es verdad?! ¡La víbora de Orochimaru me aprecia más que todos vosotros! – Gaara abrió los ojos, sorprendido, por primera vez lo incluía a él entre las personas que lo odiaban. – Tsunade solo me mandaba a misiones suicidas, sola. Solo esperaba el momento en el que le dijeran que yo había muerto porque creía que era una amenaza para la Aldea. Y tú lo sabes. Lo sabes perfectamente. – Hizo una pausa. – ¿Sabes? Me gustaría estar presente el día que todos vuestros errores os estallen en la cara, cuando Tsunade se dé cuenta de que la mayor amenaza para Konoha es ella, que sigue los pasos de los anteriores Hokages.

Y dicho esto se marchó, dejando a Gaara pensativo y con la respiración entrecortada.

Por el camino, vio el panorama que había dentro, pero no se paró a verlo: Hinata llorando, Tsunade en shock y todos mirando a un punto fijo. Todos excepto Naruto, que trataba de consolar a su novia sin éxito aparente.

Pasó entre ellos como si no hubiera nadie, como si estuviera sola en el lugar. _Sé que es como si estuviera sola. _

Ya estaba a punto de meterse por el pasillo que la llevaría a su habitación cuando alguien la agarró a la altura del codo. Se dio la vuelta, desafiante. Naruto.

-Sakura… - Fue interrumpido por la pelirrosa.

-Ahora no, Uzumaki. – Y dicho esto, se deshizo del agarre y se largó.

-Tu habitación es la sextaa la derecha… - Oyó que le susurraba Sai.

Se metió en el pasillo y se dirigió a la habitación que le había dicho Sai. No se fijó en la habitación, simplemente entró y se tumbó en la cama, mirando al techo.

Orochimaru le vino a la mente por unos instantes. _Esa víbora… Aún recuerdo cuando…_

La tranquilidad solo le duró unos minutos y su pensamiento fue interrumpido por una puerta que se abría. Su puerta. No se molestó en mirar quién era. No le interesaba.

Sasuke abrió la puerta de golpe y vio a Sakura tumbada en la cama, boca arriba, no lo miró ni dijo nada. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Sakura?

¡Aquí lo dejo! ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo, me ha costado escribirlo porque las palabras hoy no ayudaban -.-

¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Me habéis animado a continuar. Espero que os guste y que seáis sinceras y me digáis que os ha gustado o qué no. ¡También acepto ideas para continuarla! (Lo tengo más o menos decidido pero acepto propuestas). He decidido haceros esperar un poco más para el encuentro entre Sakura y Sasuke y también para saber qué pasó con Orochimaru y Sakura.

Estoy escribiendo otro fic: ¿Final feliz? ¡Os animo a que la lean y me den vuestras opiniones! Mil gracias de nuevo, especialmente a:

-Sara.

-Cerezo-kai.

-Colombianidad.

-Daniela.

-Michelita.

-Sakurita Haruno.

:3

Espero vuestras críticas. ¡Un beso para todas!

**~NekooUchiha~**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Muuuy buenas, chicas!

Jo, muchísimas gracias por los reviews, no sabéis lo que me animáis a seguir. Y eso que es mi primer fic publicado ^.^

En fin, aquí os dejo con el capítulo 3. ¡Espero que no os decepcionéis!

**Enjoy!**

Sasuke no llegó a entrar en la habitación. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta con actitud desafiante pero Sakura ni siquiera lo miraba.

-¿Qué te ha pasado, Sakura?

Sasuke la miraba intensamente, esperaba que ella se dignara a mirarlo, aunque con él estuviera más enfadada que con el resto. Pero ella no hizo ningún amago de moverse.

Sakura no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar el tono de Sasuke. Esperaba que sus palabras fueran hirientes, desafiantes… Pero no eran nada de eso. Quería saber qué le había pasado.

_Años esperando para que volviera a estar de nuestro lado. Años esperando para este encuentro… Y resulta que ahora no me importa. Incluso me molesta que esté aquí._

Y, es que, de nuevo sintiócomo si el aire limpio de la habitación se hubiera viciado con la sola presencia de Sasuke. Frunció el ceño, molesta.

_He respirado aire en vertederos mejores que esto… _

Decidió que no le quería dar vueltasal tema y respondió con un escueto:

-Lárgate. – El tono de ella sí era hiriente. Últimamente parecía estar siempre desafiando a las personas de su alrededor. No es que quisiera hacerlo, es que estaba cansada de todo y sentía que ya no tenía nada que perder.

_Ya no me importa nada. Ya no tengo nada que perder. Pero antes me llevaré a unos cuántos conmigo. No permitiré que la muerte de Neji pase desapercibida. _

Sasuke perdió la escasa paciencia que tenía ante esta respuesta. Entró del todo en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí de un portazo.

Sakura solo movió su brazo para colocarse el antebrazo tapándose los ojos.

Sasuke dio varias vueltas por la habitación, se podían escuchar sus pasos rápidos y nerviosos. Se pasó varias veces la mano por el pelo y suspiró varias veces con exasperación.

A Sakura le dio la impresión que más que nervioso, estaba tratando de controlarse. Últimamente todos parecían tener muy poca paciencia con ella. Sonrió con suficiencia ante ese pensamiento.

_Cómo han cambiado las cosas…_

Finalmente, Sasuke cogió una silla que estaba al lado de un escritorio, la colocó en frente de la cama de Sakura y se sentó en ella con los codos apoyados en las rodillas.

Se llevó las manos a la cara antes de hablar.

-Llevabas años esperando para Naruto, Hinata y yo volviéramos. ¿No era lo que querías? – Sasuke trataba de sonar seguro de lo que decía pero él sabía que no lo estaba.

Deseaba saber qué era lo que le había pasado a la pelirrosa para acabar así pero no estaba muy seguro de las preguntas que tenía que hacer para ello.

_Está claro que con ella nunca se sabe… Quizás tenía que haber intervenido antes. Mucho antes._

Sakura tardó un poco en responder, no porque estuviera dudando, simplemente por hacerle esperar. Al fin y al cabo, ella había pasado media vida esperándole, ¿no?

-Eso creía yo. Pero ha quedado bastante claro que no es así, ¿no crees? – Dijo irónica. No esperaba que él le respondiera. Es más, no le dejó. – Además, ¿qué insinúas? ¿Qué tendría que alegrarme de que hayáis vuelto? ¿De qué me hayáis hecho ver que he perdido años de mi vida luchando contra vosotros y contra Orochimaru, tal vez? Quizás, ¿piensas que te tendría que dar las gracias o algo así? – Rió sarcásticamente ante esta última pregunta. Claro que no tenía nada que agradecerles, más bien, solo habían añadido un motivo más a la, ya de por sí, gran lista de cosas que le hacían odiarles. _Maldito bastardo…_

Sasuke se tensó al oír eso. Ya había visto como Sakura actuaba pero se esperaba algo distinto con él. Al menos, esperaba que fuera menos dura con él. Apretó la mandíbula fuertemente antes de continuar hablando.

-Sakura, - pronunció su nombre con intensidad pero miraba fijamente al suelo, con el flequillo tapándole los ojos – no sabes cómo ocurrieron las cosas. No puedes…

-¿Y tú, Sasuke? ¿Sabes por qué he llegado a esta situación? – Le interrumpió Sakura. Sasuke respiró fuertemente un par de veces. Esto le estaba sobrepasando.

-Eso es lo que estoy tratando de averiguar ahora, Sakura.

Sakura se incorporó bruscamente, imitó la posición de Sasuke, sentándose en la cama, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas, quedando a centímetros de él. Ambos se miraban fijamente.

-¿Y no crees que es un poco tarde para eso, Sasuke? ¿De verdad crees que te puedo resumir en unas palabras media vida de miserias? – Ahora era Sakura la que estaba a punto de perder los estribos. – Y, aunque pudiera, ¿de verdad crees que lo haría contigo? Me abandonaste hace años, Sasuke. – Le espetó con dureza. El pelinegro se removió en su silla y desvió la mirada. Ahora, miraba a su derecha. – Lo único que te ha preocupado en estos años respecto a mí ha sido si estaba muerta, para saber cuántos obstáculos tenías para destruir la Aldea en la que naciste.

Sasuke no sabía cómo rebatirla. Sabía que cada palabra era cierta.

-Las cosas han cambiado. Ahora, estamos todos del mismo lado.

Sasuke se arrepintió casi al instante de decir esa frase al ver la expresión de la pelirrosa, cuyos ojos brillaron de ira. Sabía que esa frase la habían utilizado demasiadas veces en las últimas horas con ella.

Sakura se sintió arder cuando escuchó hablar a Sasuke. _Me han repetido demasiadas veces esas gilipollez…_

-No porque repitáis más veces una frase, va a tener más sentido, Sasuke. Esperaba algo más de ti. – Hizo una pequeña pausa. – Sasuke, entiende esto: tú y yo jamás estaremos del mismo lado. Jamás seremos un equipo.

Y dicho esto, se volvió a recostar en su cama, ignorando a Sasuke.

Sasuke entendió que Sakura no volvería a hablar con ella esa noche y, tuvo que forzarse a abandonar la habitación.

Se levantó, colocó la silla en su sitio con más fuerza de la necesaria y se dirigió a la puerta. Estando de espaldas a Sakura, le dijo:

-Todavía quiero saber qué pasa con Orochimaru. – No era una pregunta, era una advertencia para decirle que su charla no se había acabado.

-Lárgate. – Le ordenó la pelirrosa sin inmutarse.

El pelinegro se tensó pero no dijo nada más. Salió de la habitación con la sensación de haber dejado las cosas peor que antes de la conversación y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

La de ojos jade se sintió aliviada cuando Sasuke se marchó, sintió como si el aire fuera limpio y puro de nuevo.

Sakura decidió que ya había tenido demasiadas emociones por ese día. Un día nefasto, por cierto. Así su siguiente paso fue tomarse una ducha, se vendó esas heridas que aún tenía abiertas y se metió en la cama, deseando que todo esto solo fuera una pesadilla.

_Mañana será un largo día de entrenamiento…_

Unas habitaciones más allá, Tsunade se encontraba tratando de asimilar la situación con Gaara, Sai, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke. También estaban Suigetsu, Karin y Juugo pero parecía meros espectadores de la situación.

Hinata seguía afectada por las palabras de Sakura. Ella siempre había tenido la sensación de que la muerte de Neji fue culpa suya, ella no había sabido defenderse y él pago por ella.

_Sakura tiene razón. Neji pagó por nuestros errores…_

Pero ya no lloraba, no le quedaban lágrimas. Tan solo sollozaba de vez en cuando. Naruto la tenía abrazada por los hombros pero no decía nada. Sentía unas enormes ganas de ir a la habitación de Sakura y gritarle que sentía todo lo que le había pasado, que sentía no haber estado cuando lo ha necesitado pero que ya no podía dar marcha atrás. Sin embargo, por primera vez, Naruto se controló. Sabía que no era el momento de hacerlo.

Tsunade hablaba con Sai, pero desviando el tema de Sakura:

-Entonces, ¿mañana hacemos entrenamientos, Tsunade? – Preguntaba Sai. En realidad, su mente estaba en cierta pelirrosa que se encontraba en la sexta habitación a la derecha.

-Sí, mañana comenzamos. – Se oyó un trueno seguido de un relámpago que iluminó parte de la guarida. – Estaremos varios días, aún no sé cuántos. Los suficientes para prepararnos para lo que se nos viene encima. – Tsunade tampoco parecía prestar atención a la conversación. No miraba a Sai ni a nada en particular.

Daba la sensación de que solo hablaban por rellenar el intenso vacío que habían dejado las palabras de Sakura.

Gaara, absorto y apartado de esas conversaciones banales, habló por primera vez desde que mantuvo esa charla con Sakura:

-Tsunade, ¿qué va a pasar con Sakura?

Tsunade se tensó. Esa era la pregunta que no quería oír.

Gaara no la miraba, miraba al infinito. Las palabras de Sakura no dejaban de retumbarle en su mente.

_Igual Sakura tiene razón y no hacemos más que dar palos de ciego… La Arena no puede acabar como Konoha. No lo permitiré._

Sasuke se tensó al oír el nombre de la pelirrosa, él no había dicho ni una palabra de lo que había pasado hacía un rato con ella. ¿Qué decir? Si de todas formas, lo único que había sacado en claro es que Sakura no iba a cambiar y que estaba terriblemente perdida en su propia oscuridad.

_Tanto como yo lo estuve en su día…_

Tsunade tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

-Tendrá que aceptar la nueva situación.

Gaara lo pensó durante unos instantes y rodó los ojos. _Eso no es una respuesta._

Se estaba exasperando. Era como si estuviera viendo, por primera vez, las cosas desde el punto de vista de Sakura y cada vez veía más claro las cosas: Tsunade había perdido el control de la Aldea. No estaba segura de a dónde se dirigía y aún así, seguía adelante. Eso solo los podía llevar al desastre ya que no parecía estar dispuesta a escuchar a nadie. Estaba dando palos de ciego. Y él no estaba dispuesto a participar en ese fracaso. No podía arrastrar a su Aldea a un fracaso seguro.

Le dirigió una mirada fulminante, haciendo ver su disconformidad y volvió a preguntar.

-¿Y si no lo hace, Tsunade? ¿Qué vas a hacer con Sakura?

¡Aquí lo dejo, chicas! Espero que os guste :3

Últimamente estoy actualizando muy pronto como podéis ver, vuestros reviews me animan mucho a continuar y me viene la inspiración. Seguid con los reviews de ánimo, las críticas (buenas o malas) y las propuestas, por favor. ¡Me ayudan mucho! También podéis opinar sobre si os gusta mi manera de escribir.

¡Miiiiiiiiiiiiil gracias de nuevo! Espero que mi inspiración vuelva pronto.

-Gracias a Michelita de nuevo por escribirme;

-Andy, gracias por tus ánimos y por tus propuestas, la verdad es que has acertado en alguna (había pensado en meter en alguna de esas parejas aunque no tengo claro como meterlo o en qué momento);

-Gracias a Karla, Quen-Of-The-Shadow, Dulce Tiramisu, MofeeKohaladechocolate y freya no uta por los ánimos. No sabéis lo que me alegro de que os guste :3

Sois un encanto (L)

Espero no decepcionarlos con este capítulo y que os siga dejando intrigada y con ganas de seguir leyendo.

¡Hasta la próxima, nos leemos! :3

**~NekooUchiha~**


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONSAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Muuuuuuy buenas, chicas! Visto vuestro apoyo he decidido actualizar prontito ^.^

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 4. Espero no decepcionarles.

**Enjoy!**

-¿Y si no lo hace, Tsunade? ¿Qué vas a hacer con Sakura?

El ambiente estaba tenso. Gaara miraba fijamente a Tsunade, casi podía parecer una actitud amenazante por su parte.

Tsunade lo notó pero quiso creer que era por la tensión del momento. Desvió la mirada varias veces recorriendo la sala. No buscaba nada, simplemente no quería mirar a Gaara. Se sentía nerviosa y acorralada por el pelirrojo.

Tardó unos minutos en contestar, para al final no decir nada:

-Es tarde. – Dijo levantándose de su silla. – Ha sido un día muy duro y mañana lo será igual o peor. Deberíamos irnos a descansar.

Gaara la siguió mirando fijamente unos instantes, la respuesta de la Hokage no le había gustado nada. Frunció un poco el ceño mientras la miraba. Si Tsunade no pensara hacer nada contra Sakura, lo habría dicho claramente. Sin embargo se ha puesto nerviosa y ha desviado el tema.

_Empiezo a entender un poco más a Sakura. _

Sin embargo, el también notó la tensión y el cansancio del día. _Ha sido un día horrible. _Y decidió dejar el tema. Por ahora.

Fue el primero en salir de la sala y dirigirse a la habitación, claramente harto de la situación.

Tras él fueron todos, sin decir absolutamente nada.

_Esto no va a salir bien._

Pensaba Sasuke de camino a su habitación. _Hay demasiada tensión entre nosotros. Acabaremos desquiciados o teniendo nuestra propia guerra. _

El peliazabache no se arrepentía de haberse unido a Konoha pero la situación era muchísimo peor de lo que había imaginado. Y, es que, en el fondo, siempre esperó encontrar algo de apoyo por parte de cierta pelirrosa.

El pasillo estaba en penumbra, apenas si veía nada pero reconoció perfectamente la puerta de la habitación de Sakura y se paró frente a ella, pensativo. _¿Estará despierta aún? _Frunció el ceño pensando en la conversación que había tenido un rato antes con ella. _¿Cómo ha podido cambiar tanto?_

-¿Has hablado con ella?

Sintió una voz a su espalda pero no se sobresaltó. No se dio la vuelta.

El pelirrojo esperaba pacientemente a que Sasuke le contestara. Lo había notado más raro de lo habitual desde que despareció unos minutos de la sala. Y no había hablado desde entonces.

-Sí – Contestó sin dejar de mirar la puerta. – Pero no he sacado nada en claro. No quiere hablar conmigo.

Gaara bufó. Su actitud cada vez se parecía más a la de su amiga.

-¿Y te extraña? – No esperó a que contestara. – Sakura ha sufrido mucho, Sasuke. No todo ha sido culpa tuya o de Naruto y Hinata pero la sensación de abandono con la que la dejasteis en la Aldea nunca desapareció. Confiaba demasiado en que vosotros volveríais algún día y ahora… - Reflexionó un instante, pensando en lo que iba a decir. – Ahora, no parece que sirva de nada.

Y, sin esperar respuesta por parte de Sasuke, avanzó por el pasillo y se metió en su habitación.

Sasuke se quedó unos instantes más delante de la puerta, pensando en lo que había dicho Gaara.

_¿En qué momento dejaría de confiar?_

Suspiró y siguió los pasos de Gaara, metiéndose en su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día se abrió paso sobre la guarida de los Uchiha. Ya estaban todos en la sala, todos excepto Sasuke, Sakura y Gaara que no habían dado señales de vida.

Los tres estaban divagando en sus habitaciones.

Gaara ya estaba por salir de su habitación, no servía de nada quedarse allí dándole vueltas a todo. Es mejor salir y esperar a ver qué ocurre.

Sasuke estaba sentado en su cama, no había dormido nada bien. Por primera vez en su vida, no sabía qué hacer, no sabía cuál sería su siguiente paso. Suspiró, se pasó una mano por la nuca y se terminó de vestir para salir. _Así no voy a arreglar nada._

Sakura, al contrario que ellos dos, había dormido perfectamente. Era raro pero no había tenido ninguna dificultad para dormir. Llevaba un rato lista para salir pero había optado por sentarse en la cama. Le vinieron recuerdos de cuando aún era feliz en Konoha y sonrió involuntariamente.

_Todavía recuerdo cuando Rock Lee me pidió salir cuando teníamos 12 años… Si hubiera aceptado quizás ahora tendría esa vida normal que tanto deseo…_

En ese momento, le pareció el chico más extraño que había visto en su vida pero ahora le inspiraba mucha ternura. _Probablemente, sea una de las pocas personas a las que le he importado de verdad…. Y a Neji. _

Negó varias veces con la cabeza tratando de desterrar esos pensamientos, sabía lo que venía si seguía por ese camino y prefirió levantarse bruscamente e ir a la sala.

Cuando llegó a la sala, estaban todos allí. _¿Y Orochimaru? No lo veo desde el primer encuentro…_

Ella miraba al infinito, ajena a que todo el mundo la miraba con distintas expresiones.

-Sakura, buenos días. Ven, siéntate a desayunar. – Era Sai quién hablaba, con una sonrisa… _Falsa._

Se acercó a la mesa y cogió una manzana para luego apoyarse en el borde de la encimera, al lado de Karin y Suigetsu.

-Aquí estoy bien, Sai.

Los demás charlaban tranquilamente pero Sakura no escuchaba. Miraba a un punto fijo en el suelo mientras estaba perdida en sus incoherentes pensamientos.

Escuchó varias veces su nombre en las conversaciones pero no se molestó en averiguar lo que decían. Hasta que Sai llamó su atención de nuevo. La miraba fijamente con esa falsa sonrisa, como esperando su respuesta.

-¿Qué?

-Estábamos hablando de los entrenamientos… Hemos pensado en formar grupos y hacer pequeñas batallas entre nosotros.

-Por mí, está bien. – Contestó sin entusiasmo. - ¿Y Orochimaru? – A la pelirrosa no se le hacía mala idea enfrentarse a esa víbora en los entrenamientos. _Sería divertido, _pensó con una sonrisa cínica.

-Orochimaru se fue anoche a arreglar unos asuntos, volverá en tres días. – Se apresuró a contestar Tsunade. Sin mirarla, solo estaba pendiente de su plato.

-Una lástima. – Contestó Sakura sarcásticamente. La idea de enfrentarse a esa víbora cada vez le parecía más divertida.

Las conversaciones siguieron pero Sakura siguió sin escuchar. Todos ignoraron el último comentario de la pelirrosa. Todos menos cierto azabache que la miraba fijamente, ajeno a todo lo demás.

Sakura volvió en sí cuando escuchó a Karin hablar sobre ella:

-Yo quiero enfrentarme a Sakura. – Se hizo el silencio en la sala. A Sakura casi se le escapa una carcajada. _¿Enfrentarme con esa inútil? ¿No tuvo bastante la última vez?_

-Karin, yo creo que… - Habló Suigetsu. Pero fue interrumpido por Sakura.

-Se trata de entrenar, Karin, no de perder tu vida. – Habló sarcástica. Realmente le hacía gracia que esa pelirroja creyera que iba a poder rozarla siquiera.

-¡¿Qué insinúas?! – Le gritó la pelirroja, incorporándose y poniéndose frente a ella. _Encima de inútil, tonta._

-Qué deberías enfrentarte a alguien de tu nivel. – Hizo una pequeña pausa y exhibió una media sonrisa irónica. – He visto un árbol fuera que no parece muy peligroso. Con un poco de esfuerzo, seguro que le ganarías. – Continuó con el sarcasmo.

Vio como el rostro de la pelirroja se desencajaba de ira pero ella no esperó su reacción. Tiró la manzana y salió fuera. Se encendió un cigarrillo mientras disfrutaba de las voces de Karin, la estaba maldiciendo hasta quedarse sin voz. Rió levemente. _Al menos, esta pelirroja ha conseguido divertirme. _

Poco a poco, todos terminaron de desayunar y fueron saliendo.

Al final y a pesar de la diversión de Sakura, ella y Karin fueron las primeras en enfrentarse.

Se colocaron frente a frente pero alejadas. Sakura no dejaba de sonreír cínicamente, lo que hacía que la pelirroja se enfadara aún más. Suigetsu se acercó a Sakura antes de que empezaran.

-Sakura, no seas muy dura. – Le susurró el de sonrisa afilada.

-Tranquilo, Suigetsu. La dejaré viva. – Contestó Sakura sin mirarlo.

Suigetsu se alejó no muy convencido, la respuesta de Sakura lo había dejado de todo menos tranquilo.

Una idea cruzó la mente de Sakura y se giró para mirar a los demás.

-Me voy a enfrentar a esta rata con una condición. – Hizo una pausa, analizando las distintas expresiones de los ninjas, que la miraban con curiosidad. – Cuando la destroce, dentro de tres minutos, - añadió con sorna- quiero que Sasuke y Naruto se enfrenten a mí.

Esto no se lo esperaban. Tsunade la miraba con el ceño fruncido, no tenía muy claras las intenciones de su ex alumna.

Sasuke y Naruto abrieron mucho los ojos, sorprendidos. _¿Quiere enfrentarse a ambos? ¿A la vez? _Pensaba Sasuke.

El único que no se sorprendió fue Gaara, quién parecía estar muy tranquilo a pesar de la petición de su amiga.

Tsunade fue la que contestó tras unos minutos de reflexión:

-Así será. – Le confirmó. – Pero, recuerda, Sakura: esto es solo un entrenamiento. – Era una advertencia. Hacía mucho que no veía a su alumna en acción pero dado todo lo que había hecho sola a lo largo de estos años, no dudaba de lo que era capaz de hacer.

Sakura respondió con una sonrisa cínica y volvió a su posición inicial, mirando a Karin fijamente.

Karin actuaba nerviosa pero no era más fruto que de la ira que sentía hacia aquella pelirrosa. _Sasuke siempre la ha preferido a ella… Pero hoy las cosas van a cambiar._

Sakura, sin embargo, la miraba pero no estaba atenta, Neji volvió a su cabeza.

_Si hubiera aceptado a Neji, él ahora seguiría vivo y yo tendría la vida que siempre he querido…_

Pero, claro, era Sakura. Las cosas no le iban a salir bien a la primera, ¿no? Sonrió tristemente, recordando el momento en el que Neji, torpemente, se le había declarado, por fin. Hace tres años, cuando tenían 15.

_[N/A: Los recuerdos, al igual que los pensamientos, van en cursiva]._

_Estaban dando un paseo por el parque de Konoha, hacía una noche estupenda. Acababan de cenar en el bar de siempre, solo que esta vez, ellos dos solos. Gaara no había podido ir, estaba en la Arena, arreglando ciertos asuntos sin importancia de allí. _

_Sakura estaba tranquila y relajada, siempre parecía olvidar su vida cuando estaba con Neji y Gaara. Los únicos momentos en los que parecía estar un poco más feliz._

_Neji también se sentía así, un poco nervioso porque había decidido que esa noche iba a hablar de una vez con Sakura, pero no lo demostraba. Él era experto en ocultar sus emociones._

_En ese sentido, a Sakura le recordaba un poco a Sasuke. _

_Se sentaron en un banco y se pudieron charlar de banalidades. Ambos reían y recordaban buenos momentos. _

_En un momento cualquiera, se quedaron en silencio. Sakura mirando las estrellas; Neji mirándola a ella. Le encantaba mirarla, sobre todo cuando exhibía esa preciosa sonrisa, como estaba haciendo ahora. _

_-Sakura. – Neji llamó la atención de la pelirrosa, repentinamente serio. Sakura frunció el ceño ante ese cambio._

_-¿Qué pasa, Neji-kun?_

_Neji se tensó un poco, no estaba muy seguro de encontrar las palabras correctas. Nunca se había declarado a nadie. Además, no quería estropear su amistad. Sakura, en poco tiempo, se había convertido en alguien muy importante para él. _

_Dudó un poco y cogió aire para tranquilizarse. _

_El parque estaba oscuro, solo estaba iluminado por la luna, que lucía inmensa en el cielo, y por una farola un par de bancos más allá. _

_-Sakura… Yo… - La miró fijamente. Ella la miraba extrañada. En ese instante, decidió que los suyo no eran las declaraciones y que era mejor decirlo directamente. Tal y como lo sentía. – Te quiero, Sakura. – Sakura abrió mucho los ojos. Su relación con Neji era prácticamente ideal pero no se esperaba esto. Abrió la boca para hablar, aunque no estaba segura de lo que diría. Por suerte para ella, Neji no la dejó hablar y continuó. – Sé que esto no te lo esperabas pero… En el último tiempo, hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos, casi todas malas, para qué nos vamos a engañar pero… Todo era mejor cuando tú estabas conmigo, Sakura. Las malas noticias de repente no eran tan malas si sabía que tú ibas a estar ahí. Conmigo. Y siempre estabas. – Hizo una pausa, recordando algunos de esos momentos a los que se refería. – Siempre estabas dispuesta a darme ese apoyo que necesitaba, por muy mal que estuvieras tú. Nunca me abandonaste. Y sé que no lo harás jamás. – Era la primera vez que Neji se sinceraba de esa manera con alguien pero sabía que Sakura se lo merecía. Sentía que tenía que hacerlo, aunque ello suponga poner en peligro su amistad. – No sé en qué momento me di cuenta de que… En realidad, yo no te considero mi amiga. Simplemente, estoy enamorado de ti. _

_El silencio se hizo entre ambos. Parecía que el tiempo se hubiera detenido entre ambos. Sakura estaba muy quieta, no se atrevía a moverse, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar. Ella solo había estado enamorada una vez y no le salió muy bien como para ir buscando enamorarse de nuevo. _

_Maldito Sasuke…_

_Tenía que hablar pero, ¿qué decir? No estaba segura de su respuesta. Neji la miraba intensamente, se imaginaba por lo que estaba pasando._

_-Yo… Neji, yo… - Neji pudo intuir sus dudas. La entendía. Eran demasiadas emociones juntas. _

_Decidió pararla y darle un tiempo._

_-Sakura, como ya sabes, mañana me voy de misión. No hace falta que me respondas ahora, ¿vale? – Ésta asintió, insegura. – Piénsatelo hasta que vuelva. – Hizo una pausa, reflexionando sobre la posible respuesta de la pelirrosa. – Sakura, por favor, prométeme que, sea cual sea tu respuesta, no nos vamos a alejar. _

_La pelirrosa no dudó ni un instante:_

_-Te lo prometo, Neji-kun. _

_Ambos se encaminaron hacia casa de Sakura, se despidieron en la puerta. Sakura actuó como siempre, le dio un gran y cariñoso abrazo y le deseó que se cuidara y que tuviera éxito en la misión. Éste respondió con una sonrisa pero antes de dejarla separarse del todo, la beso en los labios. Fue un beso suave y muy deseado por él. Y correspondido por ella, lo que le dio una vaga esperanza. Se separaron lentamente, fue un beso muy cálido. Sakura sintió un cosquilleo que no supo definir. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y, ahora sí, se despidieron definitivamente. _

_¿Quién le iba a decir a ella que esa sería la última vez que vería a Neji con vida? ¿Qué ya no volvería de esa misión? ¿Qué jamás podría darle su respuesta?_

-¡Eh, Sakura! – Sakura volvió al presente. Karin la miraba ofuscada, había estado demasiado tiempo divagando.

Así, sin perder más tiempo, se puso en posición defensiva y la pelirroja entendió que había llegado el momento.

Karin fue demasiado impulsiva y se lanzó de lleno a por ella, sin pensar, estaba demasiado furiosa. Sakura la esquivó fácilmente y le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago, lanzándola varios metros por el aire. Solo quería acabar rápido. _Karin no es mi rival. Solo quiero terminar. _

Karin se levantó con dificultad pero volvió a atacar de manera impulsiva. Sakura volvió a esquivarla pero no atacó. Todo le estaba resultado demasiado fácil.

Estuvieron unos minutos así, Karin no conseguía rozarla. Sakura se cansó, pensó que le iba a durar demasiado poco pero esta situación la veía ridícula. _¡Ni siquiera tengo que esforzarme! _

Se quedó quieta, esperando uno de los puños de Karin. Y ahí iba la pelirroja, dispuesta a dárselo. Sakura paró el puño de la pelirroja, que iba directo a su cara. La pelirroja se sorprendió y no supo actuar. Sakura aprovechó ese momento de despiste para deslizar su agarre hasta la muñeca de Karin. Sin mucho esfuerzo, la agarró con la otra mano y la lanzó por los aires, haciendo que Karin diera la vuelta para terminar cayendo a sus espaldas.

Le pisó la boca del estómago, como hizo en su primer encuentro y apretando un poco, susurró:

-¿Ya has tenido suficiente, rata? – Karin solo podía gemir de dolor.

Sakura dio la batalla por finalizada, pasó por encima de ella forzando su pie en el estómago de Karin y se dirigió a sus compañeros, que la miraban atónita.

Mientras miraba a Sasuke y Naruto, con esa sonrisa cínica que tanto mostraba últimamente, preguntó:

-Ya está. ¿Ahora puedo participar en una batalla de verdad?

Aquí lo dejo, peques. ¡Espero que os guste! (Y que no os hayáis decepcionado).

-Gracias a Dulce Tiramisú, Bella Swan (tu review me ayudó mucho a continuar para saber lo qué queréis, mil gracias), Caro y MofeeKohaladechocolate por los ánimos. ¡Sois un encanto! :3

-Andy, muchas gracias! Espero seguir picándote para que me sigas leyendo, jejejej :)

-Sakurita Haruno, me alegro mucho de que te guste y de que me digas eso! Era exactamente lo que pretendía, cambiar la imagen de Sakura. Casi siempre la ponen como "la dama en apuros" que espera eternamente a Sasuke y ya estaba cansada de eso. Muchas gracias!

-Sara: Muchas gracias por leerme! Tranquila, es un sasusaku (lo será), aunqeu puede que meta otra pareja como has podido ver en este cap ^^

-Michelita, ¡muchas gracias! Me escribes desde el princpio y me das muchos ánimos. Gracias de verdad, espero no decepcionarte y que te siga gustando :3

-Sabaku no Adhi, graaacias! ERa lo que pretendía, dar un cambio a la imagen "eterna enamorada" de Sakura.

Resumiendo, mil gracias, espero que hayáis disfrutado.

¡Sigan dejando reviews, porfi! Me ayudan mucho *-*

Besos, chicas :3

**~NekooUchiha~**


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeeenas, pequeños! ¿Qué tal estáis? :)

Aquí os dejo el capítulo 5: el "gran reencuentro" del equipo 7

Me gustaría que me escribáis que os parece mi manera de describir las escenas de acción y por supuesto, si os ha gustado o no el capítulo, propuestas…

¡Espero cumplir vuestras expectativas!

**Enjoy!**

-Ya está. ¿Ahora puedo participar en una batalla de verdad? – Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a Sasuke y Naruto, con esa sonrisa cínica que tanto mostraba últimamente.

Suigetsu fue el primero en salir de su asombro, levantándose y pasando por el lado se Sakura para ayudar a Karin, que seguía tumbada en el suelo, incapaz de moverse. Aunque no sabía si era por el dolor o por la humillación que sentía.

-¿Cómo estás, zanahoria? – Habló Suigetsu hincando una rodilla en el suelo, tratando de ocultar su preocupación con un tono desenfadado y ese apodo que siempre le decía para molestarla.

-Vete, estúpido. – La voz de Karin sonaba quebrada. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía que iba a ser incapaz de moverse pero lo que menos quería era que ese idiota la viera cuando se sentía totalmente humillada. Y menos que se burlara de ella.

Suigetsu sonrió con tristeza.

-No debiste haberla retado. – Le recriminó, mirándola fijamente.

-Cállate. – Le espetó ella con desprecio. - ¿Y Sasuke-kun? Llámalo para que venga a por mí. - Suigetsu sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago y lo hubieran dejado sin aire. Ya estaba acostumbrado al trato que le daba Karin pero que preguntara por el azabache aún en el estado en que se encontraba, que despreciara su ayuda incluso en esas circunstancias, le produjo una sensación indescriptible.

-Sasuke está con los demás. – Hizo una pausa. – Le toca a él y a Naruto contra Sakura. – Suigetsu no la miraba. Incluso, tuvo la tentación de largarse por dónde había venido y dejarla allí. _Es lo que se merece._

-Seguro que Sasuke-kun la destroza. – Dijo ella con convicción. Suigetsu no soportaba la enfermiza obsesión de su compañera por Sasuke. Apretó los puños.

-Bueno, ella te ha destrozado allí. – La miraba a los ojos con intensidad. Ella frunció el ceño, molesta y sintiéndose más humillada si cabía.

Suigetsu decidió dar por terminada la conversación, le pasó sus fuertes brazos por el cuello y por detrás de las rodillas y la levantó. Karin emitió un quejido de dolor al ser separada del suelo pero no se quejó más. La última frase de Suigetsu le había dolido, más que por las palabras, por el tono que había utilizado.

El de sonrisa zorruna iba a llevarla a la guarida pero Karin lo detuvo.

-No. Quiero ver la pelea.

Suigetsu frunció el ceño una vez más. _Nunca se dará cuenta de que Sasuke no la quiere._

Pero decidió no discutir y sentarla en el suelo. Estaba claro que, estando Sasuke de por medio, Karin no atendía a razones.

La situación no había cambiado mucho entre los ninjas. Naruto buscaba la mirada de Sasuke, cómo tratando de preguntarle qué demonios iban a hacer pero Sasuke solo miraba a Sakura, que esperaba impaciente a que ellos se levantaran.

-¿Qué esperáis? ¿Una presentación por todo lo alto o algo así? – Preguntó la pelirrosa con sarcasmo. Estaba cruzaba de brazos y tamborileaba con el pie en el suelo.

_Esto no va a ser fácil. _

Pensaba Sasuke mientras desviaba la mirada de ella para volverla a posar al instante.

-No creo que sea buena idea, Sakura.

Sakura alzó una ceja, molesta. _Todavía piensa que soy una inútil. _Se esperaba que el azabache o el rubio trataran de esquivar la situación pero ella no lo permitiría.

-Es lo que habíamos acordado, Sasuke. Me gustaría que, por una vez en vuestra vida, fuerais capaces de mantener vuestra palabra. – Le espetó Sakura con dureza.

No estaba dispuesta a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Las palabras de Sakura fueron un golpe bajo para Sasuke y Naruto, que sintieron como si la kunoichi les hubiera dejado sin aire antes de pisar el campo de batalla.

Sasuke y Naruto se dieron una mirada cómplice entre ellos y después buscaron a Tsunade, quién les hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo hicieran. _Un trato es un trato, _pensó Tsunade.

Ambos se levantaron y se ajustaron el equipo, sin estar ni ligeramente convencidos de lo que iban a hacer.

_¿Ahora, qué? No quiero hacerle daño… _Pensaba el rubio cabizbajo.

Sakura les dio la espalda y se alejó de ellos, dejándoles espacio para que ambos se colocaran. Se ajustó su equipo y se aseguró de que sus armas y, sobre todo su preciada katana, estuvieran en orden.

_He esperado mucho para esto. No voy a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. _

Sakura sonrió con tranquilidad al ver las expresiones afligidas de sus ex amigos. _Están preocupados por hacerme daño… Cómo si no me hubieran dañado ya bastante. _

-Recordad que solo es un entrenamiento. Sobre todo tú, Sakura. – La aludida sonrió con suficiencia pero no dijo nada.

_Aún tengo ese as bajo la manga… _Pensó mientras recordaba lo que le había costado controlar la técnica a la que se refería. Fueron tiempos duros, en los que ella trabajaba sin cesar para sacarle todo el partido que pudiera a 'Ojos jade' [N/A: Siento la mierda de nombre que le he puesto, no se me dan muy bien estas cosas LOL]

'Ojos Jade' era una técnica exclusiva de los Haruno, solo que la desconocía porque solo uno de cada siete generaciones de su clan era poseedor de ese don. Ella lo había descubierto apenas hacía cuatro años y le costó mucho dominarla. Es una técnica de control mental. Activándola, tiene la capacidad de entrar en la mente de su enemigo y controlar sus movimientos. Aunque ella siempre prefería reservársela, no era de esas que le gustaba lucirse en las batallas. Ella era práctica, solo mostraba lo justo de su poder. _Siempre es bueno tener un as bajo la manga… _Pero hacía tantos años que esperaba este momento, que no dudaría en usarla si fuese necesario.

Recordó cuando se la mostró a Gaara y Neji. En un día cualquiera de entrenamiento, los bloqueó totalmente, impidiendo que hicieran cualquier movimiento. No pudieron quedarse más atónitos. Rió al recordar sus expresiones.

Volvió al presente y se centró en sus próximos rivales. Estaban muy cerca entre ellos y se miraban, dubitativos. Resopló impaciente. _Tendré que ser yo la que dé el primer paso._

Y sin más dilación, alzó su puño derecho y dio un bestial puñetazo en el suelo, que hizo que se abriera una enorme grieta en el suelo justo en el lugar dónde se encontraban Sasuke y Naruto.

Éstos tuvieron la rapidez suficiente para dar un salto justo en el momento en el que el suelo se abría bajo sus pies. Cada uno fue a parar a un lado de la grieta, dejando varios metros de separación. Se quedaron estáticos mirando el estropicio, sorprendidos por la fuerza de su ex compañera.

Momento de distracción que Sakura aprovechó para llegar hasta Naruto con una velocidad pasmosa y darle un puñetazo en la boca del estómago que lo dejó sin respiración por unos instantes, lanzándolo varios metros más allá.

Mientras Naruto se ponía de pie, claramente aturdido, Sasuke no paraba de mirar estupefacto a la pelirrosa. No se había movido ni un milímetro. No podía creer que actuara de esa manera con ellos.

Sakura miraba fijamente a Naruto, quien lucía tambaleándose unos metros más allá, mientras sacudía la mano con la que había pegado a Naruto, evidenciando que se había hecho daño al pegar a ese idiota. _Tsk… Tenía que haber tenido más cuidado._

Se giró y le echó una ojeada al azabache, que seguía sin moverse.

_No puedo creer que haya cambiado tanto_, pensaba Sasuke mientras se miraban.

Sakura no tuvo más tiempo para dedicar a Sasuke, ya que Naruto se dirigía hacia ella, totalmente recuperado y amenazante con un kunai en su derecha.

-¡Naruto! – Gritó Sasuke justo en el momento en que este atacaba de lleno a la pelirrosa. Solo llegó a cortarle superficialmente en la base del vientre porque ésta se alejó un par de pasos en el momento justo.

A Sasuke se le cortó la respiración en el momento que vio que Naruto se lanzaba a por ella. _Lo que me faltaba es que este idiota entre en su juego…_

Naruto miraba al suelo, aún con el kunai en la mano manchado de un poco de sangre, con la respiración entrecortada.

Sakura se llevó una mano a la herida, por dónde derramaba un poco de sangre. _Por fin un poco de acción._

El rubio y la pelirrosa se miraron unos instantes. Él, asustado y entristecido. Ella con los ojos llameantes deseosa de luchar.

Ambos dieron un par de pasos y se encarnizaron en una batalla a golpes y de kunais. Esquivaban con dificultad los golpes del otro ya que la escasa distancia que había entre ellos no se lo permitía. Se escuchaban gemidos de dolor y la sangre salía despedida de vez en cuando. Algunas veces de él; otras, de ella.

Sasuke, desesperado por la situación, se dispuso a actuar. Pero él no iba a luchar, él iba a separarlos.

Se acercó a gran velocidad a ellos. Sakura lo miró de reojo, sin perder la concentración en la pelea con Naruto. Adivinó sus intenciones de parar la pelea y ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo.

Justo antes de que Sasuke llegara hasta ellos, Sakura propinó un golpe seco a Naruto dejándolo caer al suelo de espaldas. Acumuló chakra en su mano y se giró en el preciso instante en el que tenía a Sasuke prácticamente encima, centrando su puño en el estómago de éste. El azabache se sintió arder cuando su abdomen tomó contacto con el puño de la pelirrosa, quien ni siquiera hizo fuerza sobre este. Se le cortó la respiración y cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras emitía un gemido de dolor.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Se oyó gritar a Karin. _Qué estúpida… ¿Cuándo se va a dar cuenta que este traidor no vale la pena?_

Cuando cayó al suelo, pudo comprobar la herida que le había hecho. Ella dio un salto hacia atrás, tratando de poner distancia entre ellos, agobiada por la cercanía de ambos.

Respiraba aceleradamente, estaba algo cansada. Aunque ella no estaba una batalla fácil. Le parecía más divertido de esta manera. Estaba llena de cortes y heridas y le sangraba el labio inferior, cortesía de un buen derechazo de Naruto.

Ambos trataban de incorporarse. Ella decidió darles ese tiempo. Sasuke estaba claramente enfadado, su expresión de preocupación había cambiado por una más seria. _Por fin va a atacar. _

Sasuke la miró fijamente durante unos instantes y ella respondió con una sonrisa cínica que lo enfureció aún más. Activó el Sharingan casi involuntariamente y se colocó frente a ella, dejando a un dolorido Naruto en segundo plano.

-Basta, Sakura. Esto es absurdo. – Sasuke hablaba con dureza. Quería terminar con esto de una vez. – Terminemos con esto.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Sasuke: terminemos con esto. – Concluyó mientras volvía a acumular chakra en su mano, ahora derramando sangre.

-Yo no me refería a… - Pero Sasuke no pudo terminar la frase porque ahora era Sakura la que iba directo hacía él. La esquivó con dificultad por su estado y ésta solo consiguió hacerle un corte superficial en el brazo a su paso.

-Sakura, basta. – Volvió a intervenir el azabache. – Yo no quiero luchar contigo.

-No te estoy dando opción, Sasuke. – Contestó la pelirrosa.

Y volvió a dirigirse a él, esta vez, con su katana. Sasuke tuvo que desenfundar la suya para defenderse.

Así estuvieron un tiempo, tratando de herirse mutuamente con sus katanas. En el lugar, reinaba un escrupuloso silencio que solo era interrumpido por el ruido metálico de la batalla.

Sakura quiso poner distancia entre ellos pero Sasuke no se lo permitía. Hasta que, en un descuido de éste, ella le hizo un corte en uno de los costados, lo que hizo que él se doblara y ella pudiera separarse de él, poniendo varios metros de distancia entre ellos.

Sasuke se llevó la mano a la nueva herida infligida por Sakura mientras ella trataba de normalizar su respiración. Cada vez tenía más cortes por todo el cuerpo y podía sentir la sangre deslizándose sobre ellas. _Maldito bastardo._

Sakura no tuvo tiempo de pensar más pues, cuando levantó la mirada, un furioso Sasuke con el Sharingan activado se dirigía hacia ella, dispuesto a terminar la batalla.

_Lo siento, Sakura. _

Lanzó su katana al pecho de Sakura, no pretendía matarla, solo herirla para que diera por terminada la lucha. Calculó mal la altura y Sakura se alejó un par de pasos justo cuando la katana rozaba su garganta, proporcionándole una nueva herida en un lado del cuello. La pelirrosa abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. _Si no me llego a alejar, me degolla. _

Naruto, visiblemente herido aunque más compuesto que cuando yacía en el suelo, se colocó al lado de Sasuke, dispuesto a intervenir de nuevo en la batalla.

Sakura, herida y cansada de la batalla, decidió que era el momento perfecto para utilizar 'Ojos Jade'.

_Es el momento. Voy a acabar con esto._

Activó la técnica y sus ojos jade se volvieron de un negro intenso y brillante como la noche.

Sasuke y Naruto retrocedieron un poco, no sabían qué estaba haciendo.

_¿Qué es eso? _Pensaba Sasuke mientras abría los ojos desmesuradamente. Se pasó la mano por la mejilla, que le sangraba por un pequeño corte que le había hecho la kunoichi.

Los espectadores de la batalla observaban aguantando la respiración. Solo Gaara parecía estar relativamente tranquilo, pues ya conocía esa técnica.

-¿Q-Qué demonios está haciendo? – Susurró Sai.

-Tsunade. – Le llamó Gaara. Sin mirarla. No quitaba los ojos del improvisado campo de batalla, ahora destrozado. – Si fuera tú, pararía la batalla. – Le advirtió.

Tsunade dejó de mirar a Gaara para mirar de nuevo a Sakura.

Sakura, ajena a todo, se infiltró en la mente de Sasuke y Naruto. _Fuego. _

Al instante, Sasuke y Naruto empezaron a notar cómo si las llamas le recorrieran desde los pies y las manos hacia el resto del cuerpo. Se miraron pero no había nada. No había fuego. El dolor empezó a hacerse más intenso y notaron como si las venas le quemaran.

_¿Qué demonios me está pasando?_

Se escuchó un grito proveniente de la garganta de Naruto, quién se retorcía de dolor.

Ambos cayeron al suelo, eran incapaces de pensar en otra cosa que no fuera que se estaban quemando. _Pero no hay llamas._

-¡Basta! – Gritó Tsunade, llegando a la altura de los tres ninjas. Sakura paró al instante, desactivó 'Ojos Jade' y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad. Sasuke y Naruto respiraron aliviados al ver que la sensación de ardor había desaparecido. Tsunade no parecía estar en ese mundo, estaba totalmente atónita. – Este… Este entrenamiento se da por concluido.

Sakura no dijo nada más y se alejó de allí con dificultades por las heridas. Pasó por al lado de los espectadores, que yacían quietos, sin mover ni un músculo. Casi podía jurar que estaban conteniendo la respiración. Gaara la miró pero no dijo nada. Dejó que se metiera dentro de la guarida.

Antes de entrar de lleno en la guarida, Sakura puso escuchar a Tsunade:

-Lo dejamos por hoy. Mañana seguiremos con los entrenamientos.

Poco a poco, todos fueron reaccionando. Suigetsu fue a por Sasuke para ayudarlo a moverse, mientras Hinata y Kiba hacían lo mismo con Naruto.

Sakura se encerró en su habitación y se tumbó en la cama. Estaba terriblemente cansada.

Cuando todos recuperaron más o menos la compostura, con Sasuke, Karin y Naruto en sus habitaciones, recuperándose, empezó una conversación entre Sai y Gaara:

-Gaara. – Lo llamó. - ¿Qué demonios hizo Sakura?

¡Aquí lo dejo, peques!

Espero que os guste (sed sinceras porque no estoy muy segura de este capítulo). ¡Me ha llevado más de 3 horas escribirlo! O_o

¿Qué tal se me ha dado? ¿Era lo que esperábais? ¿Mejor, peor? Me ayudarían mucho vuestras opiniones sobre este cap, en serio .

En fin, ¡más de 1500 visitas en menos de 5 días! ¡No os digo nada de lo que me estáis alegrando! MIL GRACIAS, PEQUEÑAS.

-Bella Swan, muchas gracias por seguir la historia y por implicarte en ella. Me gusta mucho los reviews que me dejas porque me das tu punto de vista.

-Andy, me alegro de que te siga dejando picada hehehe :) Espero tener ese mismo efecto con este cap ^^

-Linmellin de Usui, me alegro de que lo aclares porque no entendí muy bien el final de tu review. Espero seguir tu consejo y no caer en lo cotidiano porque no es lo que pretendo en este fic. Gracias!

-Dulce Tiramisú, ya eres una de las veteranas escribiéndome hahaha :) Muchas gracias por los ánimos que me das siempre. Espero que te disfrutes este capítulo ^^

-Freeya no uta, espero haber cumplido tus expectativas en cuando a darle su merecido a este par y a Karin. A mí también me encanta ese trío, Neji y Gaara siempre han sido de mis favoritos. Gracias por los ánimos! ^^

-Cerezo-kai, no te preocupes, me alegro de que te haya gustado la continuación. Espero que te haya ido muy bien en esa semana (ahora la semana dura me toca a mí -.-) ¡Graacias!:)

-Sara, Karla y Colombianidad, ¡mil gracias! ¡me animáis mucho a continuar! ¡Espero no decepcionaros! :3

-Queen-of-shadows y Shizu-chan, espero haber cumplido con lo que imaginabais de la pelea. Las escenas de acción me cuestan bastante la verdad. ¡Mil gracias!

-Michelita, otras de mis veteranas escribiéndome (L). Me alegro de que te gustara, intenté hacerlo algo simple y natural pero romántico. Me costó verlo desde el punto de vista de Neji y espero haber logrado un buen resultado.

Lo de por qué Sakura es así se irá viendo a lo largo del fic, tengo muchas cosas en mente y prefiero avanzar en la historia a la vez que voy desvelando el pasado de Sakura. Así os dejo más intrigadas :P

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado. Por favor, dadme vuestra opinión. Esta vez, lo necesito, pues no estoy muy segura de si he llegado a lo que esperábais y aún estoy a tiempo de cambiarlo.

¡Muchísimas gracias, nos leemos!

Besos, chicas :3

**~NekooUchiha~**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

Buenas, chicas :)

A pesar de no estar mi segura de mi anterior cap, he decidido dejarlo tal y como está y seguir adelante -.-

Sé que estáis impacientes por saber el pasado de Sakura y por qué Orochimaru la trata así, por qué Naruto acabó con el equipo Taka… Hay mucho que resolver en este fic ^.^

Me han preguntado varias veces, si es un GaaSaku o un SasuSaku. Bien, con toda seguridad, es un SasuSaku. Pero, ¿queréis que meta algo de GaaSaku? Hasta ahora, lo he hecho que Gaara vea un poco las cosas desde el lado de Sakura, eso se puede interpretar de varias formas… ¿Os gustaría que metiera algo de esa pareja?

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

-Gaara. – Lo llamó. - ¿Qué demonios hizo Sakura? – Preguntó Sai totalmente serio. Estaba casi asustado.

Gaara se volvió y lo miró unos instantes. Se fijó en que todos los presentes estaban pendientes de su respuesta. Frunció el ceño, debatiéndose entre contarlo o dejar que lo hiciera su amiga.

-Creo que eso debería aclararlo Sakura, Sai.

Sai dejó de mirar a Gaara para mirar un punto fijo del suelo. Estaba recordando lo que había visto hacía un rato. Nunca había visto nada parecido.

_Sakura no hizo nada… Simplemente, los ojos le cambiaron de color. Los miró y se retorcieron de dolor… ¿Qué demonios es eso?_

-¿Desde cuándo? – Preguntó Tsunade totalmente ida, no salía de su asombro. No miraba a Gaara, miraba a un punto fijo.

El pelirrojo pensaba, dubitativo.

-No lo sé exactamente… Hace unos años que nos lo enseñó a Neji y a mí.

Tsunade asintió, incapaz de hablar. La rubia sabía perfectamente lo que había pasado en el campo de batalla pero jamás pensó que Sakura podría ser poseedora.

Sasuke estaba tumbado en su cama, tratando de recuperarse de las heridas, ya vendadas por Hinata, quién había ido a su habitación después de atender a Naruto.

Se llevó una mano a la frente, dolorido. _Esa sensación de ardor… Parecía como si mi sangre se hubiera convertido en lava. Pero no había fuego… No tiene sentido. _

Seguía dándole vueltas al tema pero no sacaba nada en claro. Sasuke no había visto nada igual en su vida. _Se le volvieron los ojos de un negro intenso… Y de pronto, comencé a sentir un dolor insufrible…_

Se frotó los ojos, tratando de aclarar sus ideas pero no servía de nada, sus pensamientos seguían muy enredados.

_Sakura, ¿qué te ha pasado?_

En la habitación de Naruto, la situación no era mucho mejor. Naruto apenas había hablado en todo el rato, lucía triste y con la mirada perdida. Ni siquiera la compañía de Hinata parecía aliviarle, que parecía estar aguantando constantemente las ganas de llorar.

_Sakura ya no nos quiere… Hemos llegado demasiado. Ojala pudiera salvarla de ella misma. _

-Naruto-kun, ¿te duele mucho? – Preguntó Hinata con voz dulce. Se mordió el labio, no quería volver a llorar. Ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pedirle perdón a Sakura pero temía tanto su reacción que aún no se había atrevido ni a mirarla más de 5 segundos seguidos.

_Sakura, perdónanos. _

-Un poco, Hinata-chan. Pero estoy bien. – Le dio una sonrisa triste. La sonrisa no le iluminó los ojos. Esto entristeció aún más a la peliazul que solo le correspondió intentando forzar una sonrisa que no llegó a salir.

-¿Cómo crees que acabará todo esto, Naruto-kun? – Se atrevió a preguntar tras unos minutos de silencio.

Naruto reflexionó y se dio cuenta que, por primera vez, no podía darle una respuesta clara a su novia, porque no tenía ni idea de cómo iba a acabar todo esto.

-No lo sé, Hinata-chan. Pero esto no tiene pinta de acabar bien. – Esa respuesta desgarró Hinata.

Por muy mal que estuvieran las cosas, Naruto siempre la animaba, le decía que todo acabaría bien y que pronto todo volvería a la normalidad. Pero esta vez no, ni siquiera la había mirado mientras había hablado. Por primera vez, Hinata se sintió insegura al lado de Naruto. Ella siempre sentía que él la protegería pasara lo que pasara pero esta vez tenía la sensación de que sería diferente. Esta vez, no podía protegerla de la sensación. Y se sintió tan indefensa como cuando estaba en Konoha, como cuándo él la abandonó allí.

La situación no parecía normalizarse en ninguna de las salas de la guarida. Nadie podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado, ni siquiera Gaara, que parecía el más tranquilo de todos.

Sakura ya se había duchado y curado ella misma las heridas. Llevaba un rato sentada en la cama, mirando al infinito, sin moverse ni un milímetro. Desde fuera, casi parecía que no respiraba.

Solo se movió para buscar el tabaco y encenderse un cigarrillo. El "entrenamiento" con Uzumaki y Uchiha no era lo único que tenía en mente. Neji volvió a su cabeza. Cada vez que pensaba en él sentía como si se desgarrara por dentro. Era un recuerdo demasiado doloroso.

Y, por primera vez, en mucho tiempo, Sakura derramó unas lágrimas. No por lo que estaba viviendo ahora ni por la pelea con su ex equipo, sino por todo lo que había vivido; por la ausencia de Neji Hyuuga. Recordaba perfectamente el día que le dijeron que no volvería a ver a Neji con vida y el dolor era tan intenso que parecía que lo estaba viviendo ahora mismo.

_Era un día cualquiera en Konoha, Gaara había vuelto la noche anterior, después de haber solucionado los asuntos pendientes que tenía en su Aldea. Habían pasado cuatro días desde la partida de Neji; cuatro días en los que la pelirrosa había seguido con su rutina diaria pero no dejaba de pensar en la última conversación que tuvo con él y en esa despedida que se dieron en la puerta de su casa. _

_La noticia corrió como la pólvora por Konoha: Neji, del honorable clan Hyuuga, había muerto. Era una historia demasiado suculenta como para dejarla escapar. _

_Tsunade mandó a llamar Sakura y Gaara, ajenos a los chismorreos que corrían por la Aldea. A Sakura no le pareció extraño, que los mandara. Tal vez, tendrían que hacer algo juntos, como tantas otras veces habían hecho. _

_Entraron en el despacho de Tsunade y ésta no las miró. La Hokage se sentía incapaz de hacerlo. _

_-Neji Hyuuga ha muerto. – Comunicó Tsunade sin dejar de mirar fijamente sus manos, entrelazadas sobre el escritorio. _

_La noticia cayó como un jarro de agua fría sobre los ninjas, que se mantenían quietos, casi aguantando la respiración. _

_Gaara fue el primero en moverse, cogió y una silla y se sentó con dificultad, parecía que se iba a caer en cualquier momento. _

_Sakura miró fijamente al suelo, dejando de sus ojos y sus lágrimas fueran tapadas por su flequillo rosa. No se lo podía creer, Neji no podía morir. Él le dijo que volvería, que le esperara hasta su vuelta para darle su respuesta. No, Neji podía haber muerto. Tenía que ser un error. _

_-¿Estás segura? – Preguntó Gaara, aún afectado._

_-Sí. _

_En el despacho reinaba un escrupuloso silencio, tan solo interrumpido por la respiración entrecortada de Gaara y Sakura. Gaara luchando por respirar; Sakura de ira._

_La pelirrosa sintió que se desgarraba por dentro, era un dolor mucho más intenso que el físico, mucho más dañino. Era una sensación insoportable. _

_-¿Cómo? – La voz de la pelirrosa sonó dura y totalmente rota. La ira y las lágrimas no le dejaban pronunciar con claridad. _

_Tsunade suspiró, no estaba lo suficientemente preparada para explicar esto. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, buscó con la mirada a los dos ninjas, pero ninguno la miraba. Volvió a fijar su mirada en sus manos, que las apretaba con tanta fuerza que tenía los nudillos blancos. Estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios, previendo la reacción de su ex alumna. _

_-Hyuuga se vio envuelto en una batalla que no le concernía. Él pretendía ayudar a su prima, Hinata. En realidad la batalla era de Taka contra Kisame. [N/A: No recuerdo cómo murió Neji en Naruto Shippuden. Cómo esto es un fic, he decidido ponerlo así x)]. – Hizo una pausa, recordando la noticia qué le había llegado y preparándose para continuar. – Neji se interpuso entre Kisame y Hinata cuando éste la atacó y le atravesó el vientre. Lo mató Kisame. – Aclaró, para después continuar. – Por lo visto, Taka acabó con la batalla y se marchó, dejando a Neji en el lugar._

_El silencio fue interrumpido por el puño de Sakura, que pegó fuertemente con éste en la pared, hundiéndola y haciendo que su mano sangrara. Las lágrimas corrían descontroladas por su rostro. Ahora, además de una tristeza infinita, sentía ira. La sentía con tanta intensidad que le temblaba todo el cuerpo, la sangre que le corría por las venas parecían haberse convertido en fuego. Se sentía arder. _

_-La noticia me llegó esta mañana. – Aclaró Tsunade. Sakura se volvió a mirarla por primera vez, sus ojos centelleaban de pura rabia. – No os he mandado a llamar hasta ahora porque mandé a unos aliados a por el cuerpo de Neji. – Sakura siguió mirándola, instándole a continuara con lo que estaba diciendo. – Pero no estaba. – Sakura frunció el ceño. – En el lugar solo había un gran charco de sangre pero ni rastro del cuerpo de Neji. _

_Sakura cogió una silla con más fuerza de la necesario y se sentó, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y la cara en las manos. _

_-Cómo no podemos enterrar el cadáver, le haremos un homenaje esta misma noche. En la plaza._

_Sakura no soportó más la presión, sentía que iba a estallar en cualquier momento y a arremeter contra todo lo que se pusiera en su camino. Se levantó bruscamente, dejando caer la silla violentamente contra el suelo, y se largó dando un portazo que retumbó en todo el lugar. _

_Se alejó de la Aldea hasta dejar las casas atrás, quería estar sola. Y allí, bajo un árbol cualquiera, se juró, entre lágrimas, que la muerte de Neji tendría consecuencias. Esto no se iba a quedar así. Todos pagarían por lo que habían hecho. _

Sakura volvió a la realidad y se secó las lágrimas. Después de aquél homenaje a Neji, vino su encuentro con Orochimaru. Apretó la mandíbula con furia. _Quizás, si mi respuesta hubiera sido otra, ahora todo sería diferente. _

Pero no pudo recordar aquel encuentro, porque el ruido de su puerta abriéndose le interrumpió. _Hinata. _

-¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó casi en un susurro. Sakura no la miró ni contestó. Hinata vio la imagen de su amiga: herida, con la mirada tapada por el flequillo y totalmente tensa. Sintió miedo de nuevo.

Pasó con mucho cuidado, como quién entra a la jaula de una fiera con miedo de ser atacado.

-¿C-cómo estás, Sakura-chan? – Sakura se mantuvo en silencio, sin moverse. - ¿Quieres que te ayude a vendarte las heridas? – Preguntó para romper el hielo, aún a sabiendas de que ya las tenía curadas. _Sakura no necesita mi ayuda en eso. Ni en eso ni en nada. _

-Ya he terminado. – Habló con voz dura y rasposa. Sin mirarla de nuevo.

Y se creó un silencio tenso entre ellas. Sakura no tenía nada qué decir; Hinata no sabía por dónde empezar.

-S-sakura-chan, - la llamó dubitativa y nerviosa – sé que nada de lo que diga va a arreglar esto. - A la pelirrosa se le escapó una sonrisa cínica que Hinata no llegó a ver. – Pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. – Sakura tembló de ira pero se mantuvo en silencio. Esta vez, Hinata si pudo apreciarlo y su nerviosismo aumentó.

-¿Por qué dejasteis a Neji allí? – Preguntó con dureza. Esa era una de las cosas que Sakura no había podido soportar, lo habían abandonado, aunque ya estuviera muerto, cosa que no sabía con seguridad. _Lo abandonaron allí._

A Hinata esta pregunta la pilló desprevenida, no se esperaba eso y recordó ese momento. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al recordar como Neji había dado su vida por salvarla.

-N-nosotros…

-Lo abandonasteis como a un perro, Hinata. – La interrumpió Sakura con dureza. Su voz parecía salir de ultratumba. – Él te salvó y vosotros se lo pagasteis abandonándolo allí. ¿Por qué? – Volvió a preguntar. A Hinata se le escapó una lágrima rebelde que se limpió enseguida y se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de contenerse.

-Yo no quería, Sakura-chan. Ninguno de nosotros queríamos dejarlo allí. Quisimos darle un final digno pero no pudimos. – Esta vez hablaba más segura, sin titubear, pero su nerviosismo seguía latente. Se le quebraba la voz a cada frase. – La batalla con Kisame continuó, estábamos muy heridos y tuvimos que huir del lugar. – Hizo una pausa y se le escapó un sollozo. – No tuvimos opción, Sakura-chan. Te juro que no la tuvimos. – Finalizó y rompió a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Eran recuerdos demasiado dolorosos.

Sakura no soportó la situación, sabía que en cualquier momento iba a estallar y tendría un nuevo enfrentamiento y, de verdad, que no. _No puedo más con esto. _

Salió de la habitación dejando a Hinata atrás, destrozada. Pasó como alma que lleva el diablo hacía fuera de la guarida, a pesar de la cojera y del dolor que le seguían produciendo las heridas. Salió con la sensación de que dentro le faltaba el aire. _El aire sigue estando contaminado por esas ratas._

Se encendió un cigarro fuera, buscando la tranquilidad y la paz que no conseguía encontrar.

El silencio del lugar solo era interrumpido por el ruido que causaba una suave brisa. Estaba anocheciendo y, por primera vez, desde el entrenamiento de esta mañana se fijaba en el destrozo que habían causado. Había árboles partidos, la gran grieta en el suelo, todo estaba destrozado. _Ha sido un entrenamiento interesante. _Y exhibió esa sonrisa que ya estaba haciendo común en ella: cínica y afilada.

Le dio una profunda calada al cigarro y de repente tuvo un extraño presentimiento. _Aquí, hay alguien más. _

Se sentía observada por alguien. Alguien ajeno a ese nuevo equipo que Tsunade había formado. Miró en todas direcciones pero no vio ni oyó nada. El día ya estaba en penumbra pero aún se podía ver más o menos claridad.

_¿Qué ha sido eso?_

Oyó un ruido de un arbusto a su derecha, medianamente alejado de ella. Miró en esa dirección y volvió a oír otro ruido del mismo arbusto, esta vez más violento, como si alguien acabara de huir. Se acercó un poco, unos tres pasos y se paró en seco, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Le pareció ver la espalda de un hombre, un hombre que había huido al darse cuenta de que ella lo había oído.

_Neji. _

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, pequeñas! Espero que éste os haya gustado. Os recuerdo lo del capítulo 5: Esta historia está hecha para que yo la disfrute escribiendo pero, sobre todo, ¡para que la disfrutéis vosotras!:) Aún estoy a tiempo de cambiar ese capítulo si no os gusta (ese y cualquiera).

¡Dejen reviews, porfi! *-*

PD: Tal vez tarde algo en actualizar ya que esta semana tengo bastantes exámenes (y quizás me quede sin internet -.-) Prometo sacar un ratito para escribir pero no sé cuando acabaré y podré subirlo :( Es por eso que esta vez, he actualizado más rápido que nunca hehe :)

¡No me abandonéis en estos días!

Siento no pararme a contestar a los reviews uno por uno, voy con un poco de prisa :( La próxima vez, contestaré a los que no he contestado hoy y a los que me pongáis. ¡Mil gracias por los apoyos, preciosas!

¡Nos leemos! Besos :3

**~NekooUchiha~**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Bueeeeeeeeeenas, mis pequeños!

Lo prometido es deuda y, como espero haberos dejado un poco intrigadas con ese final, he sacado un ratito para escribir como os prometí y aquí me tenéis, actualizando.

¡Van más de 2800 visitas a este fic y 62 reviews en menos de una semana de publicación! *-* Me estáis mal-acostumbrando Hahahaha . ¡Mil gracias!

.

.

.

**Enjoy!**

_Neji. _

Ese fue el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente a Sakura. Cualquiera podría pensar que era por lo que había pasado apenas hacía unos minutos en su habitación pero ese hombre se parecía demasiado a Neji. _Jamás lo confundiría._

Sakura solo se permitió unos segundos de divagación. Corrió todo lo que le permitieron sus heridas hasta adentrarse en ese bosque. Se adentró unos metros en él. Debido a la espesura del bosque y a que el sol ya estaba prácticamente escondido, no podía ver con claridad.

Ella siguió corriendo entre las ramas, éstas eran demasiado recias y le arañaba y le cortaba todo el cuerpo, incluso perdió algunas vendas por el camino.

De repente, se paró. Esperaba oír o ver algo que le diera alguna pista de por dónde podía haber ido ese hombre. Se sentía terriblemente desesperada. Hacía tiempo que no se sentía así. _Desde que intenté impedir la partida de Sasuke._

Los segundos pasaban y ella se desesperaba más.

-Por favor, Neji-kun… - Dijo en un susurro. Casi parecía una súplica.

Oyó un ruido de nuevo, en frente de ella pero algo alejado. Sonó un crujido, como si alguien hubiera pisado una rama seca del suelo.

Levantó la mirada pero no vio nada. La oscuridad se estaba acentuando y el bosque era demasiado denso como para poder ver algo. Intuyó un movimiento rápido entre las ramas, le pareció ver a alguien moverse pero no estaba del todo segura.

No se lo pensó dos veces y corrió todo lo que le permitieron sus piernas. La espesura del bosque la frenaba más de lo que hubiera deseado, al igual que sus heridas.

Seguía corriendo en la dirección de la que había escuchado el sonido, pero ya no oía ni veía nada.

En una de las zancadas, sintió una punzada de dolor en la pierna izquierda, que la hizo caer al suelo. La venda que tenía tapándole la herida a la altura del muslo se le había rasgado y ya no estaba. Estaba sangrando otra vez. También tenía nuevos cortes, en la cara, en los brazos...

Se mordió el labio, intentando no llorar con todas sus fuerzas. El dolor de la pierna no cesaba y seguía sangrando. Pero eso era lo que menos le importaba.

Se rindió. En ese estado, no lo encontraría. _Pero era Neji, estoy segura. ¿Por qué huiría de mí? _

Puede que, al principio, no estuviera muy segura de lo que había visto pero allí, en mitad del espeso bosque y de la oscuridad de la noche, Sakura estaba segura de haber visto a Neji. Estaba segura de que, de alguna manera, había sobrevivido al ataque de Kisame y ahora estaba allí, de vuelta.

Sasuke no aguantaba más encerrado entre las cuatro paredes de su habitación. No dejaba de pensar en todo lo acontecido en los últimos días y aún no había encontrado ninguna solución a ello. Sakura no parecía dispuesta a hablar con él y eso era lo que más lo desesperaba. Él realmente quería saber que le había pasado, quería ayudarla. _Pero no parece estar dispuesta a aceptar mi ayuda._ Salió de la guarida y respiró aire fresco. Ya había anochecido y hacía un poco de frío pero no le importó porque, antes de salir, se había puesto una chaqueta muy fina con el símbolo de los Uchiha en la espalda.

Algo distrajo su atención. Sakura se acercaba a la guarida, venía dirección del bosque. Estaba sangrando, con las vendas sucias y nuevos cortes y arañazos por todos lados. Estaba distraída y no parecía haberse dado cuenta de su presencia.

Frunció el ceño ante esa imagen. _Parece que hubiera tenido su propia batalla. _

Y, de un modo u otro, así era como se sentía Sakura. Al fin y al cabo, en ese bosque se había enfrentado a una de sus peores pesadillas.

Sakura, aún sin haberse percatado de la presencia del azabache, se apoyó contra la pared de la guarida y se dejó caer por ella hasta sentarse, con las rodillas dobladas. Parecía estar ausente, totalmente absorta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Sasuke la observaba en todo momento, no sabía si iba a querer dirigirle la palabra pero tenía que intentarlo. _No puedo dejarla así._

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – Preguntó desde la penumbra. Su tono era suave y preocupado, no quería asustarla y mucho menos que tuviera su actitud de siempre.

Sakura no se sobresaltó al oír la voz de Sasuke, tampoco contestó. Por primera vez, desde la muerte de Neji, se sentía muy vulnerable. Y el motivo era el mismo: _Neji. _

Apoyó sus brazos en sus brazos en las rodillas y enterró la cara en ellos. Se sentía derrotada.

Sasuke intuyó cómo se podía estar sintiendo Sakura aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál podía ser el motivo. Se acercó a ella con lentitud, por miedo al rechazo, y se sentó al lado de ella, flexionando las rodillas.

La miraba fijamente pero ella no hacía ningún amago de moverse. Suspiró y desvió la mirada al frente, sin mirar nada en concreto.

No sabía muy bien qué decir para que Sakura no se sintiera acorralada.

Vio que tembló un poco. Frunció el ceño y volvió a notar el frío. Se fijó en la ropa que llevaba Sakura. _No es adecuada para este tiempo._

Sasuke, aún a sabiendas de que lo rechazaría, se quitó su fina chaqueta azul marino y se la pasó por los hombros a la pelirrosa.

Sakura se sorprendió al notar caer con delicadeza una prenda sobre sus hombros. Se tensó un poco y levantó la cabeza, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus brazos y mirando al frente. Para sorpresa de Sasuke y de ella misma, no rechazó la prenda, solo susurró un _"gracias" _casi inaudible. El azabache no pudo ocultar su sonrisa y mostró una media sonrisa que la kunoichi no vio.

-¿Estás bien? – Se atrevió a preguntar Sasuke tras unos minutos de silencio.

-No. – Respondió Sakura con sinceridad. La última vez que se sintió tan derrotada y tan vulnerable fue en la muerte de Neji pero, en aquella ocasión, estaba con Gaara. Hoy, estaba Sasuke. Pero tenía la sensación de que no podía evitar desahogarse. _Lo necesito de verdad. _

Sasuke se mordió el labio, esa respuesta tan sincera lo había desarmado. No sabía cómo actuar ni qué decir pero, por suerte para él, Sakura se lo puso más fácil de lo que él pensaba.

-He visto a Neji. – Le dijo muy bajito, sonaba con la voz rota. Estaba agotada, la presión era demasiado fuerte.

Sasuke entró en una especie de estado de shock. Abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Sakura varias veces, desviando la mirada entre ella y la nada varias veces. No sabía muy bien qué decir. Él había estado allí el día de la muerte de Neji. Él estaba allí. _Yo lo vi, Neji murió al interponerse entre Hinata y Kisame cuando éste le atacó. _Neji murió, estaba totalmente seguro. _Naruto y yo estábamos en el suelo, heridos, cuando él murió. _

-Pero… - Empezó a hablar el azabache. Pero estaba demasiado sorprendido. – Eso es imposible, Sakura.

Sakura seguía mirando al horizonte, con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada y conteniéndose por no llorar.

Tenía tantos sentimientos contradictorios que no podía describir cómo se sentía. Pero estaba indefensa, eso sí lo podía sentir con seguridad.

De repente, cambió su posición y se echó hacia atrás, repentinamente incómoda. Apoyó la espalda contra la pared y dejó caer los brazos, imitando la posición de Sasuke.

-¿Dónde lo viste? – Preguntó Sasuke. No es que creyera que Neji siguiera vivo pero tampoco podía negar que la actitud de Sakura le hacía dudar. _¿Por qué me mentiría en algo así? _- ¿Te atacó? – Siguió al ver su estado físico. Se puso repentinamente serio. La idea de que alguien tratara de matar a Sakura, hacía que su sangre hirviera. Aún a sabiendas de que Sakura ya le había demostrado que podía defenderse sola perfectamente.

Sakura suspiró pero se apresuró a contestar.

-No, claro que no. – Respondió a su última pregunta. Inspiró profundamente antes de continuar y se volvió a mirarlo a los ojos. Lo miraba intensamente pero Sasuke notó una tristeza y una determinación que no pudo negar. _No me está mintiendo. Piensa que vio a Neji de verdad. _– Yo había salido de la guarida y estaba justo en la puerta, un poco más allá de dónde estamos ahora. Sentí que alguien me observaba pero no vi a nadie. De repente, oí un ruido de un arbusto y vi la espalda de un hombre. Estoy segura de que era él. – Hizo una pequeña pausa, recordando el momento. Sasuke no podía dejar de mirarla. – Fui hacia allí – añadió un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole la dirección – y me metí en el bosque. Allí volví a oír ruidos y lo vi pasar de nuevo pero no pude alcanzarle. Estoy segura de que era él, Sasuke. No tengo ninguna duda.

Sasuke meditó sobre todo lo que había dicho Sakura. Estaba segura de que no mentía pero la idea de que Neji hubiera sobrevivido a ese ataque… Recordó el momento exacto en el que Kisame atravesó a Neji. Y le pareció imposible que pudiera haber sobrevivido.

-Sakura, no creo que me estés mintiendo pero… - Se pensó muy bien lo que iba a decir. – Yo estaba allí, Sakura. Estaba allí el día que Kisame atacó a Neji y me resulta imposible creer que sobrevivió a eso.

Sakura sintió una punzada en el estómago. Sabía que Sasuke tenía razón en parte pero ella estaba segura de haberlo visto. No le hizo dudar pero desvió la mirada al frente de nuevo.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, ninguno sabía muy bien qué decir. Sasuke rompió el silencio:

-Si Hyuuga está vivo, ¿por qué huiría? – Más que preguntarle a Sakura, estaba meditando en voz alta. - ¿Por qué no volvió a Konoha cuando se recuperó?

Sakura se encogió de hombros y volvió a tensarse, pensando en qué motivo podría haber tenido Neji para no volver. Pero no se le ocurrió ninguno.

-No lo sé. – Reflexionó un momento. – No sé por qué no volvió a Konoha. Hoy, si entiendo que haya podido huir, si lleva días rondándonos, puede que os haya visto y no entienda qué hacemos todos juntos. – Siguió reflexionando, con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. – Pero no sé por qué no volvió a Konoha.

Sasuke también reflexionó sobre ello. Lo que decía Sakura sobre ellos tenía sentido. Si Hyuuga llevaba todo este tiempo perdido, no sabría nada de lo que ha pasado entre ellos y puede que se sienta traicionado por los suyos. Pero, _¿por qué no volvió a Konoha?_

Ambos siguieron pensando en ello pero ninguno encontró ninguna posible respuesta.

Sakura suspiró y se llevó las manos a la cara, atrayendo la mirada de Sasuke. Éste siguió mirándola un rato. _Tuvo que pasar algo entre ella y Hyuuga. Es la primera vez que puedo mantener una conversación con Sakura sin que ella haga ningún desprecio. _

Sasuke se tensó cuando esa idea le vino a la cabeza. En parte, estaba contento por poder mantener una conversación así con la pelirrosa. _Es un gran paso. _Pero le dolía y le enfurecía a la vez que el motivo fuera Hyuuga. Quería que pensara en él, como antes de que él se fuera de Konoha.

Sakura siguió con sus pensamientos incoherentes, cada vez más claro. Y cada vez tenía menos dudas. _Tengo que encontrarlo. Está vivo. _

A Sasuke se le vino a la mente la conversación que tuvo con Gaara: "_Ella confiaba demasiado en que vosotros volveríais algún día […] La sensación de abandono con la que la dejasteis, nunca desapareció"._

-¿En qué momento dejaste de confiar en que volvería con vosotros?

Sasuke hizo la pregunta sin pensar. Era la primera vez que el azabache hacía una pregunta de ese tema refiriéndose exclusivamente a él. Hasta ahora, siempre se había referido a él, a Hinata y a Naruto.

Sakura se tensó, la pregunta le pilló desprevenida. Sabía a qué se refería y no creía estar preparada para esa conversación. La última vez que la tuvo, no acabó demasiado bien.

Sasuke notó la repentina tensión en la que había entrado Sakura pero no se detuvo ahí. Necesitaba saberlo.

-¿Cuándo has cambiado tanto? – Sakura sintió como si toda su vida la golpeara de pronto con esa pregunta. Recordó todos los momentos amargos y se sintió destrozada. Quería hablar pero no podía.

Sasuke malinterpretó el silencio de Sakura y quiso volver a preguntar, pero esta vez, una pregunta mucho más concreta. La miraba intensamente pero ella no respondía a su mirada.

-¿Qué te hizo Orochimaru?

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, peques!

Espero que os haya gustado. Como ya dije, he decidido dedicar este capítulo a hacer un acercamiento entre Sakura y Sasuke aunque no será el definitivo, ni mucho menos. A Sasuke le queda mucho camino por recorrer ^.^

Para el próximo cap, prometo revelar otra parte del pasado de Sakura y poner algo más de emoción al asunto de Neji. Sasuke tiene que probar un poco de su propia medicina, ¿no creéis?

¡Mil gracias por los reviews! Procedo a contestar:

Reviews del cap 5:

-Dulce Tiramisú: ¡Muchas gracias! Me costó mucho trabajo que salieran las palabras correctas para describirla -.-

-Freya no uta: ¡Muchas gracias por tus consejos! Como verás, ya he aplicado algunos ^.^ ¡Y gracias por los ánimos! (L)

Reviews del cap 6:

-Freya no uta: ¡Muchísimas gracias de nuevo! Siempre apoyándome, eres un amor. Siento dejaros intrigadas con la muerte de Neji, todavía tenéis que esperar un poco para ese ansiado encuentro :P

-Natico-yan: ¡Nueva comentarista! ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia! Espero que este cap, también te deje con ganas ^.^

-Keylove14: ¡Otra nueva comentarista! :) ¡Muchas gracias, por los ánimos! Prometo actualizar siempre que pueda, tengo mucho trabajo esta semana -.- Pero siempre saco un ratito para escribir, me relaja mucho. Jajajaja Puede que te haga feliz, aún no estoy segura. En este fic, voy inventando mucho sobre la marcha, tal y como va sucediendo las cosas. ¡Muchas gracias, suerte con ese problema de la cuenta! Espero que me sigas leyendo *-*

-Arieila 95: ¡Muchas gracias! Iré actualizando tan pronto como pueda :)

-Sakurita1491: ¡Mil gracias! Siempre me escribes… . ¡Espero seguir dejando esa sensación de querer más!

-Dulce Tiramisú: Jo, bueno, espero que cuando vuelvas la leas y me des tu opinión . ¡Qué te lo pases genial de vacaciones! ¡Nos leemos a la vuelta!

-Colombianidad: Pronto, lo prometo Hahahaha ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!

-Andy: ¡Mil gracias por los comentarios! Siempre me das tu punto de vista de la historia, me encanta. Gracias por lo de escribir, me hace mucha ilusión que me lo digas *-* Respecto a lo de la ortografía: lo sé y lo siento. A veces se me escapan letras porque tengo la (mala) costumbre de revisarlo una vez está subido -.-

-Michelita: Ayyy, no quiero sonar mala, pero me encanta que me digas eso. Es señal de que vives la historia y de qu mis palabras están dando el resultado que quiero *-* ¡Mil gracias, preciosa! (Y tranquila, conozco la expresión xD)

-Queen-of-the-Shadows: Muchas gracias por implicarte en la historia, pronto desvelaré eso. Lo prometo e.é

-Fer: ¡Hola, encantada! :) Muchas gracias por el review y por seguirme y tranquila, entiendo que te caiga mal. He puesto a Hinata demasiado ñoña y llorona jajajajaja. Espero que disfrutes este cap!

-Sabaku no Adhii: ¡Gracias por parte doble! (por lo del examen y por el cap) Rezo para que os siga gustando y no me abandonéis .

-Alanita3: Espero que no te siente mal, pero tengo que decirlo: me reí mucho con tu review porque pretendo engancharos un poco para que sigáis leyendo :P ¡Muchas gracias por seguir la historia!

-Mily Deep: ¡Wow, otra nueva! ¡Y encima idenfiticada con mi actor favorito! *-*Muchas gracias, no sabéis la ilusión que me hace que me escriba gente nueva :)

-Morgana Argay Malfloy: Muchísimas gracias por todo, en serio, me estáis mal-acostumbrando con tantos halagos hahaha :P Para mí, la ortografía es importante, soy aficionada a la lectura y pienso que la gente está mucho más cómoda leyendo si la historia en sí está bien escrita. ¡Mil gracias!

-3HaH3, Karla, Sashanigh y Caro: ¡Mil gracias a todas! Por seguirme, los reviews, por los halagos… ¡De verdad, gracias! ^.^

-Bella Swan: Tú siempre dándome tu punto de vista, me encanta. Qué maja eres *-* Espero que sigas viviendo mi historia de esa manera y siga gustándote la conti. ¡Mil gracias!

-LinmellindeUsui: ¡Muchas gracias! Sí, puedes decirlo, la verdad es que el nombre es un asco. Me extraña que nadie más lo haya comentado -.- Jajajajajajaj Tu nombre me gusta, si me das tu permiso, lo cambiaría encantada *-* ¡IMuchas gracias, pequeña!

En fin, no me esperaba tantos reviews y apoyos. ¿Cómo se puede ser tan encantadora como vosotras! *-*

¡Por favor, seguid así, me ayudáis muchísimo!

¡Miiiiiiiiiiiiil gracias!

**~NekooUchiha~**


	8. Chapter 8

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, mis chicos!

Sé que me repito mucho… ¡Pero ya no sé de qué forma daros las gracias! *-*

Os dejo con el capítulo 8: un poco más de "acercamiento", parte del pasado de Sakura y una sorpresita al final que espero que os deje intrigados para el próximo.

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué te hizo Orochimaru?

En cualquier otro momento, Sasuke hubiera vacilado a la hora de hacer esas preguntas pero esta vez no. Viendo a la pelirrosa, pensó que era el mejor momento para hacerlas. _Esta es mi oportunidad. _Estaba totalmente seguro de que no volvería a tener una ocasión como aquella y decidió aprovecharla.

Sakura estaba vacilante, las preguntas de Sasuke le habían hecho recordar cosas que desearía olvidar. Pero para eso ya estaba la realidad, para traerla de vuelta de un solo golpe.

Se humedeció los labios, dispuesta a hablar.

-¡Sasuke-kun! – Una voz chillona les interrumpió. Karin había salido de la guarida y los miraba desde lejos. Sasuke gruñó. _No se puede ser más inoportuna. _– He venido a buscarte. – Continuó colocándose delante de la pareja, con voz melosa. Sasuke volvió a gruñir y tensó la mandíbula. – Deja a ésta y vente conmigo a mi habitación. – Se insinuó.

Sasuke parecía que iba a matar a alguien. No reaccionó hasta que la pelirrosa que se sentaba a su lado, decidió que era hora de marcharse. _Ya he soportado suficiente a esta zorra por hoy._

Sasuke la miró, no sabía si tenía intención de marcharse o de enfrentarse con Karin. En cualquier, caso decidió no correr riesgos. Agarró suavemente a la pelirrosa por el brazo, que ya estaba casi de pie y la volvió a sentar.

Sakura se extrañó de la delicadeza de Sasuke a pesar del evidente enfado que tenía pero no dijo nada. _No quiero más enfrentamientos por hoy._

Karin fulminó con la mirada a Sakura, que miraba hacia otro lado, distraída; como si la cosa no fuera con ella.

-Vete, Karin. – Le espetó con desprecio. Él normalmente la ignoraba pero el que le hubiera interrumpido ese momento con Sakura, en el que, por primera vez, parecía dispuesta a sincerarse, le había enfadado muchísimo.

Karin no podía dejar de fijar su mirada en las manos de Sasuke y Sakura. Sasuke había aprovechado el agarre para entrelazar su mano a la pelirrosa, que parecía ajena a todo.

-Pero… - La pelirroja hizo un nuevo intento.

-Qué te largues. – La interrumpió Sasuke. Él no gritaba pero no le hacía falta para inspirar más respeto y terror que si lo hubiera hecho.

Karin enfureció ante el nuevo rechazo de Sasuke pero se fue sin decir nada más, con los puños apretados y pisando más fuerte de lo necesario en cada paso.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Sakura seguía distraída pero el azabache no dejaba de mirarla, parecía que todo rastro de enfado había desaparecido al estar de nuevo solos. Sakura no hizo ningún amago de hablar y el azabache se impacientó. Le invadió el terror al pensar que, nuevamente, había perdido una oportunidad con Sakura. _Y todo por culpa de esa…_

Respiró profundo y le dio un apretón cariñoso a la mano de Sakura. Ésta pareció despertar de su ensoñación y miró fijamente su mano entrelazada a la de Sasuke. Frunció el ceño. _¿Cuándo me cogió la mano?_

-¿Me lo vas a contar? – Insistió. Sintió pánico ante la posible respuesta de Sakura. No sabía si seguiría dispuesta a hablar.

Sakura se deshizo del agarre de Sasuke y se llevó ambas manos a la cara, pensando. Sí, sí que estaba dispuesta a hablar. Lo difícil era encontrar las palabras correctas.

El pelinegro frunció el ceño al ver que la pelirrosa le soltó la mano. Sintió como un pequeño cosquilleo en ella a causa del vació y sintió ganas de abrazarla. Pero no lo hizo, se mantuvo expectante. Sabía que Sakura lo rechazaría y se iría.

Sakura descubrió su cara y dejó caer ambas manos. Encendió un cigarro, carraspeó un poco con el fin de que su voz sonara decidida y clara y comenzó:

-Todo ocurrió el día de la muerte de Neji, después del homenaje que le hicimos en la plaza…

_[N/A: A partir de aquí, lo voy a hacer como si fuera un recuerdo de Sakura, pero en realidad se lo está contando a Sasuke. Todo con el fin de que la estructura quede mejor y se entienda más fácilmente la historia]._

_La noche era oscura y no había luna. El homenaje de Neji Hyuuga había terminado hacía un rato y la pelirrosa aún no lograba creerse que había muerto. Al igual que cuando recibió la noticia, Sakura había buscado un lugar apartado de todos. Había cruzado casi todo el territorio de Konoha y se encontraba sentada, apoyada en un árbol cualquiera, casi fuera de los límites de la Aldea. Sus ropas eran rigurosamente negras y no llevaba ninguna de sus armas. _

_No lloraba. Porque aún era incapaz de asimilar que su amigo había muerto por culpa de Tsunade y un miembro del equipo Taka, los cuáles dejaron el cuerpo a merced de que le ocurriera cualquier cosa._

_-Ni siquiera le hemos podido dar un final digno. – Susurró para sí misma. _

_Aún tenía la esperanza de que Neji apareciera por el horizonte, la abrazara, le susurrara que todo estaba bien y que solo había sido un error. Pero por más que miraba, Neji no aparecía._

_No había hablado con nadie, ni siquiera con Gaara y éste tampoco lo había intentado. Ambos estaban tan impactados y tan afectados a la vez que ni siquiera intentaron consolarse el uno al otro._

_Un sonido casi imperceptible llamó su atención. Miró hacia la procedencia de éste pero no había nada, solo oscuridad y el denso bosque. _

_Aun así, sin estar segura del todo, se levantó y se quedó mirando fijamente a ese punto. Tenía un mal presentimiento. De entre unos arbustos, salió una serpiente. Sakura la miró fijamente, se dirigía hacia sus piernas pero no se movió. _

_Escuchó un nuevo sonido de la misma dirección y volvió mirar a ese punto. Definitivamente, ahí había algo. O alguien. _

_No tuvo que pensar más porque de entre la espesura del bosque, salió la persona que menos esperaba –y deseaba- ver. Orochimaru. _

_Se acercó a ella unos pasos, en silencio, con esa sonrisa macabra que solía mostrar. A Sakura se le erizó el bello. Ese tipo siempre le daba escalofríos. _

_La víbora se paró delante de ella, dejando unos pasos de distancia entre ellos y se quedó allí, mirándola fijamente. Por un momento, Sakura pensó que todo esto no era más que una pesadilla pero, para su desgracia, era muy real. _

_La kunoichi sintió como la serpiente que antes había salido de entre los arbustos pasaba por en medio de sus piernas, zigzagueando. Y el roce el resultó tan desagradable como si el propio Orochimaru la hubiera tocado. Pero no se movió. _

_-¿Cómo estás, pequeña? _

_Sakura sintió que se le helaba la sangre. Ese… Esa cosa que le producía el rechazo más absoluto. Él, indirectamente, había convertido su vida en un infierno, al llevarse a Sasuke de la Aldea. Y ahora estaba allí, frente a ella. _

_-Me he enterado de lo de Hyuuga… Una lástima. – Pronunció Orochimaru con falsa molestia. – Ese chico prometía. _

_Sakura sintió como le invadía la rabia. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa víbora a pronunciar siquiera el nombre de Neji? _

_Recordó que no llevaba ningún arma encima y se maldijo a sí misma. Siempre podía utilizar el chakra, todos sabían que ella era la mejor en el control de éste, pero no se sentía anímicamente bien para utilizarlo. Estaba agotada, derrotada y débil. Se odió a sí misma por encontrarse en ese estado delante de esa víbora. Pero ya era tarde. Si ese tipo había venido a matarla, lo conseguiría. _

_-He venido a proponerte algo, pequeña. – Sakura bufó. Fue la primera reacción de la pelirrosa desde que se tipo había invadido su intimidad. No habría nada en el mundo que esa víbora pudiera hacer para arrastrarla a los infiernos con él. – Vente conmigo. – Dijo Orochimaru con una voz que parecía venir de ultratumba. A Sakura se le volvió a erizar el bello. Ese tipo le producía náuseas. – Soy conocedor de jutsu [N/A: Se refiere a la técnica que utilizó Sakura en el "entrenamiento" contra Sasuke y Naruto]. Yo puedo enseñarte a utilizarlo, a sacar todo el poder que hay dentro de ti. – Orochimaru se acercó un poco a ella. - ¿No quieres vengar la muerte de tu amado Neji? ¿No quieres eliminar de una vez al equipo Taka? Yo puedo ser tu maestro, Sakura. Si te vienes conmigo, tú y yo acabaremos con Sasuke y Tsunade._

_Sakura no podía asimilar esa propuesta, este tipo le estaba ofreciendo irse con él, como hizo con Sasuke. ¿Y qué interés tendría él en matar a su alumno? ¿Es que acaso ya no estaba interesado en el Uchiha?_

_Sakura no pudo evitar preguntar:_

_-¿Por qué querrías tú matar a Sasuke? Al fin y al cabo, tú lo elegiste; es tu alumno. _

_Orochimaru dejó escapar una risita macabra y amplió su sonrisa. Creía que ya la tenía._

_-Sasuke me fue muy útil en su tiempo. Pero ya está. Ya no me sirve para nada; tú eres mucho mejor. – Cada palabra de esa víbora parecía producir una nueva herida en Sakura. _

_Sintió todas sus heridas pasadas abiertas. Orochimaru sabía muy lo que hacía, sabía muy bien dónde tenía que darle a la pelirrosa para que esta se hundiera. Sabía tocar sus puntos débiles. Y eso la preocupó. _

_Sakura se quedó en silencio, mirándolo desafiante. Orochimaru se movió y comenzó a hacer un círculo con sus pasos alrededor de ella, lentamente. Ésta lo siguió con la mirada. _

_-Tú y yo podremos hacer de Konoha un sitio mejor, ¿no es lo que quieres? – Sakura asintió, confundida. – Pues, para eso, solo tienes que venir conmigo. Tú y yo, juntos, acabaremos con todos los estorbos como Sasuke y Tsunade y tendremos la aldea que siempre hemos querido. _

_Sakura miró al frente, divagando. No era capaz de pensar con claridad, como si estuviera bajo el efecto de algún jutsu hipnotizante. _

_Silencio. En unos minutos, en ese denso y oscuro bosque, reinó el silencio. Sakura miraba al frente, totalmente tensa; Orochimaru estaba parado detrás de ella, expectante. Realmente, creía que ya la tenía. Nadie se puede resistir al poder. _

_Sakura sacudió la cabeza varias veces, negando. ¿Cómo demonios se podría plantear si quiera unirse a la víbora contra la que llevaba años luchando? No, ella no era como Sasuke. No se dejaría embaucar. Ella no era una traidora. Puede que buscara venganza, pero lo haría a su manera._

_-Jamás. – Pronunció tajante. – Jamás voy a unirme a ti, Orochimaru. La única razón por la que sigues vivo ahora mismo es porque has cogido el momento exacto, cuando sabías que yo estaba débil y confusa. – Las ideas cada vez parecían más claras en su cabeza. – Jamás me uniría a ti. Mi venganza la llevaré a cabo yo sola, por mi cuenta, pero jamás me vería involucrada con una víbora como tú._

_Reinó el silencio de nuevo pero esta vez, fue interrumpido por Orochimaru:_

_-Respuesta equivocada, pequeña. _

_A Sakura no le dio tiempo a reaccionar, cuando quiso hacerlo, se encontró llena de cortes, sangrando por todas partes. Su debilidad le había jugado una mala pasada, había reaccionado demasiado tarde. Para dar el golpe final, Orochimaru le clavó una katana por la espalda. La atravesó a la altura del vientre, haciendo que Sakura cayera al suelo, gimiendo de dolor y llevándose las manos a la gran herida. _

_Orochimaru pasó por el lado de ella y se agachó. La sonrisa había desaparecido para dejar una mueca macabra y sombría. La cogió por el pelo, haciendo que la kunoichi mostrara una nueva mueca de dolor. La sonrisa macabra había reaparecido. Se acercó mucho a ella, Sakura podía notar el aliento de esa cosa golpeándole en la cara. Le entraron náuseas._

_-Si sobrevives, nos volveremos a ver, pequeña. – Y dicho esto, la soltó bruscamente y desapareció ante la vista nublada de la kunoichi que yacía en el suelo, a punto de perder la consciencia. _

-Lo siguiente que recuerdo fue despertarme en el hospital. Las enfermeras me contaron que había llegado hasta allí yo sola. – Hizo una pequeña pausa. – Pero yo no recuerdo nada de aquello. Nadie se explica cómo pude caminar tanto con esas heridas. Y yo tampoco.

Sakura miró a Sasuke un instante que no la había interrumpido en todo el relato. Estaba muy quieto, con la mandíbula y los puños apretados, tratando de controlar la ira que le corría por las venas. Parecía no respirar, estaba totalmente inmóvil.

Sakura decidió añadir algo más:

-Nunca se lo conté a nadie. – Sasuke la miró por primera vez, con los ojos brillantes de ira. – Venían a verme y me insistían pero yo no hablaba. Muchos pensaron que me lo hice yo misma por la muerte de Neji. Menos Gaara; él siempre supo que pasó algo en el bosque pero no se imagina el qué.

De nuevo reinó el silencio. Sakura ya no tenía nada más que contar sobre Orochimaru pero el azabache seguía sin decir palabra alguna.

Sakura miró al frente, extrañamente, se sentía mucho más relajada ahora que lo había contado. Sasuke era la única persona que lo sabía.

-Lo mataré. – Dijo Sasuke de pronto, con la ira contenida. – Te juro que mataré a esa víbora.

La idea de que Orochimaru hubiera tocado un solo pelo a Sakura le resultaba abominable. Sintió asco, rabia y… Culpabilidad. Por no haber estado allí para defenderla. La miró con la expresión totalmente cambiada. Ahora lucía triste. La pelirrosa lo miró extrañada, no sabía a qué venía ese cambio. _Debe ser bipolar. _

De pronto su enfado se vio desplazado. Sasuke se sentía terriblemente culpable por no haber estado allí ese día, por haber abandonado a Sakura y haberla dejado a merced de tipos como ese.

Tragó duro pensando en todos los posibles episodios amargos que _su Sakura _podía haber pasado sola. Sin nadie que la protegiera o la ayudara. De pronto, estaba enfadado consigo mismo.

-Lo siento. – Susurró, mirándola. Ella se volvió y le devolvió la mirada con el ceño fruncido. De Sasuke se podía esperar todo menos una disculpa. – Tendría que haber estado allí cuando esa víbora te asaltó. Lo siento. – Volvió a repetir.

Y esto fue la gota que colmó el vaso para Sakura esa noche. Le dio una mirada despectiva, como solía hacer normalmente.

-Una disculpa no va a arreglar esto, Sasuke. Tú no estuviste, ni en ese momento ni en muchos otros. Y con eso es con lo que me quedo. – Y ahí estaba la Sakura de siempre: fría, distante y con palabras afiladas como cuchillas.

Sasuke sintió como si le hubiera sacado el aire de un puñetazo. Él sabía que lo que decía era cierto pero le costaba asimilar el rechazo de la pelirrosa. Él quería recuperarla, lo llevaba queriendo mucho tiempo. _Pero jamás lo hice. _

Sakura se levantó. Esta vez, Sasuke no impidió que lo hiciera. La Sakura de siempre había vuelto y sabía que eso significaba que no volvería a sacar nada más que ella.

La pelirrosa se quitó la chaqueta que anteriormente le había dejado Sasuke y la dejó caer sobre las piernas de éste.

-Buenas noches, Sasuke. – Ella lo miraba pero él no se atrevía a hacerlo.

Sin más dilación, se alejó de él y se metió en su habitación, ante la vista sorprendida de todos. Entonces, ella recordó que aún no se había curado las heridas que se había hecho en el bosque y que tenía sangre seca por todas partes. _Tsk._

Todos querían preguntar pero, al fijarse en la expresión y la actitud de la kunoichi, prefirieron dejarlo pasar. Incluso Gaara, que no le quitó la vista de encima hasta que desapareció por el pasillo, dispuesta a irse a su habitación.

Sasuke seguía afuera, el encuentro le había resultado demasiado duro. Por un lado, estaba contento de que la kunoichi por fin se hubiera abierto con él de esa manera. Pero la historia que le había contado era demasiado dura, sentía como se había ido desgarrando con cada palabra de ella, con cada mirada triste que le daba.

Se levantó. Le costó trabajo, estaba como entumecido, los músculos no le respondían bien. Miró por dónde se había ido Sakura, como si esperaba que volviera. Se dio cuenta de que era absurdo y caminó en dirección opuesta. Se metió en la parte menos densa del bosque, buscando soledad y tranquilidad. Pero no logró encontrar ninguna de las dos cosas.

Sintió el crujido de una rama a sus espaldas y se paró. No se volvió. _Ahí hay alguien. _La noche era tan oscura que no veía más allá de sus narices.

Sintió unos sigilosos pasos que se acercaban a él pero continuó sin moverse, expectante. Los pasos pararon, dejando cierta distancia entre Sasuke y _él. _

-¿Qué hace Sakura contigo, maldito bastardo?

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, chicos! .

Espero que os haya gustado. Actualizo pronto, como podéis ver. Este capítulo es fruto de un momento de inspiración en la madrugada, cuando paré de estudiar. No me pude resistir a escribirlo .

-Sakurita-1493: Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te guste :3 Claro que sí, a Sasuke le queda mucho camino Hahahaha.

-Areilla95: ¡Hola!:) Pronto se podrá ver más. Espero que te guste *-*

-Andy: Hahahaha ¡Me alegro mucho de oír eso! Espero que éste también te guste. Muchas gracias por escribirme siempre :3

-Bella Swan: Siempre haces una especie de resumen y te haces tus propias preguntas. A veces, me ayuda mucho a seguir, muchísimas gracias:)

-DinamoGirl23: ¡Nueva comentarista! *-* Muchas gracias, de verdad. Espero que éste te guste :)

-DauwMalfoy: ¡Otra nueva comentarista! *-* Espero que disfrutes la conti. ¡Gracias!

-Cerezo Sekai: Espero no decepcionarte con la conti y que te guste tanto como siempre. ¡Muchas gracias! *-*

-Michelita: Muchísimas gracias, eres un encanto :3 Prometo tocar muy, muy pronto y mejor el tema de Neji. Pronto desvelaré esa intriga :)

-Freya no uta: Hahahahah Te entendí :3 Muchas gracias, eso era lo que pretendía: cambiar la imagen de Sakura y darle más potencial. Espero que te guste :3

-Sabaku no Adhi: Hahahahahaha A ver si te gusta como lo he puesto. Tranquila, Sakura no se dejará embaucar fácilmente por Sasuke xD ¡Graaaaaaacias!

En conclusión: ¡Mil gracias a todos! ¡Espero que hayáis disfrutado este cap!

Sigo sin saber cuándo actualizaré, sigo en exámenes pero me llegó y la inspiración y… ¡Ahí lo tenéis! Hahahaha.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Besos, chicos :3

**~NekooUchiha~**


	9. Chapter 9

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEY, ya estoy aquí!

Muchas gracias por todo, de verdad *-*

Os dejo con el capítulo 9.

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-¿Qué hace Sakura contigo, maldito bastardo?

Sasuke siguió dándole la espalda al sujeto. Reconoció la voz pero no se sorprendió. Si esa misma tarde alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a tener ese encuentro, se hubiera carcajeado pero después de la conversación que había mantenido con Sakura, no le parecía tan extraño.

_Lo que sí me extraña es que haya venido a buscarme a mí en vez de a sus amigos._

El único sonido era una suave y fría brisa que corría. El tono del _invitado _era frío y cortante, con ira contenida. Pero eso no alteró a Sasuke.

-¿Sorprendido, Hyuuga? – Preguntó el azabache de manera altanera. Se dio la vuelta para mirar al castaño.

Lo miró detenidamente durante unos instantes buscando algo, algún cambio. Pero no vio nada. Neji seguía exactamente igual que el último día que lo vio, igual que el día de "su muerte".

Sasuke paró la mirada en sus ojos y se miraron fijamente. Neji no contestó a la pregunta de Sasuke pero sus ojos brillaron de ira. El tono cínico y altanero del azabache le enervaba. Pero se contuvo. Quería entender que estaba pasando allí y para eso no podía atacarlo como le hubiera gustado.

Sasuke le mantenía la mirada. Ninguno de los dos la desviaba en ningún momento. Ambos estaban tensos y tenían muchas preguntas en su cabeza pero no parecían estar muy dispuestos a contestar.

El azabache estaba divagando. No perdía la concentración en el chico que tenía delante pero tenía demasiadas preguntas por hacer pero Neji no parecía muy receptivo.

Sasuke recordó el momento en el que Neji fue atacado por Kisame. Cómo él se interpuso y como fue atravesado por Kisame sin poder evitarlo. Entornó los ojos, sin dejar de mirar a Hyuuga. Y siguió recordando cómo Neji cayó de rodillas al suelo, él lo vio todo perfectamente mientras yacía en el suelo. Del vientre del castaño comenzó a brotar una gran cantidad de sangre, emitió un gemido de dolor y perdió la consciencia pocos minutos después.

_Me resulta imposible creer que sobreviviera a eso. Estaba totalmente seguro de que había muerto. _

Sin embargo, allí estaba, delante de él, mirándolo con furia.

-¿Cómo sobreviviste? – No pudo evitar preguntarle.

Fue el turno de exhibir una irónica sonrisa de Neji, que desvió la mirada un instante.

-¿Sorprendido, Uchiha? – Le imitó. Sasuke tembló de ira pero pudo contenerse.

-No mucho. – Mintió. – Sakura te vio hace un rato rondando por aquí.

Neji cambió su expresión al oír el nombre de la pelirrosa. Un destello de tristeza pasó por sus ojos. La añoraba. Llevaba mucho tiempo esperando verla pero cuando supo que Sakura estaba con esos… _Perros_, no pudo evitar huir. Llevaba días rondando por los alrededores de la guarida pero no se había sentido preparado para escuchar unas explicaciones que, probablemente, no le convencería. Aún no se había atrevido a acercarse a nadie. _Hasta hoy._

_Con este perro, no me importa enfrentarme._

-Lo sé. – Confirmó. – Llevo días viéndoos por aquí. ¿Te ha dado una buena paliza, hoy, eh, bastardo? – Dijo irónico. Exhibió una sonrisa cínica y sarcástica, haciendo enfadar al azabache. Él había estado presente en toda la batalla, se había tenido que contener en varias ocasiones cuando vio que esos bastardos la herían pero, en el fondo, sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de defenderse sola. Como así lo demostró.

Sasuke se tensó al oír el tono de Neji. Le enfadó muchísimo pero no hizo nada. Le siguió el juego y disimuló su enfado respondiéndole con otra media sonrisa cínica.

-¿Cómo es que nunca volviste con ellos? ¿Algo que ocultar, quizás, Hyuuga? – Sasuke hizo la pregunta con malicia. Sabía que eso sacaría lo peor de él. Y quería verlo. Quería saber que era lo que había pasado.

Hyuuga hiperventiló y apretó los puntos. Estaba a punto de hacer una tontería. Apretó la mandíbula, le rechinaron los dientes sin darse cuenta.

Consiguió contenerse.

-Si yo tengo algo que ocultar o no, no es asunto tuyo, perro. – Sasuke no borraba su cínica sonrisa pero Neji siguió hablando. – Además, no creo que tú seas el más indicado para hablar de esos temas, Uchiha. Puedes acabar quemándote.

Neji sentía que no era capaz de ver más allá de su ira, sentía ganas de matarlo allí mismo. Y que ese _perro _se atreviera a insinuarle siquiera que había traicionado a los suyos, le hervía la sangre. _Él nos traicionó a todos hace años. _

Además, ambos sabían que entre ellos había algo más que el ser simples enemigos de guerra. _Sakura _también estaba presente en sus mentes. Ambos querían recuperarlas, eran rivales directos.

Hace un tiempo, Neji podría haber estado seguro de su posición. Sasuke no estaba y él se había dedicado a estar con ella en todo ese tiempo. Él estaba en cabeza en esa competición pero el fantasma de Sasuke siempre había estado rondando su cabeza.

Sin embargo, ahora estaba allí, frente a frente.

Pero ahora ya Neji ya no estaba tan seguro de estar ganando. Había pasado más de un año desde que él desapareció y cuando pudo volver, no lo hizo. Ella había pasado todo ese tiempo pensando que él estaba muerto y, cuando por fin la encontraba, resulta que estaba con ese bastardo. No, definitivamente, Neji ya no estaba tan seguro de su posición.

Neji había tenido la oportunidad de aclararlo todo con Sakura. Cuando la vio acercarse, se mantuvo quiero pero la presión pudo con él y terminó huyendo. _No estoy preparado para oír lo que me tiene que decir. _

Sasuke estaba tan confundido como él en ese sentido. Había sospechado que entre Sakura y Neji había pasado algo pero ahora que lo tenía en frente y veía su actitud, no le cabía ninguna duda de que realmente sí había pasado algo. _No me preguntó por los demás, me preguntó por ella. _

-Bueno, al parecer, ahora ambos somos unos traidores, ¿no? – Sasuke no sonreía, estaba totalmente tenso y serio cuando hizo la pregunta. Los pensamientos sobre Sakura lo habían alterado demasiado como para fingir que nada de lo que le estaba pasando le importaba. – Ambos la abandonamos. – Finalizó con rabia. No por Neji, sino por él mismo. Se le vino a la mente la historia con Orochimaru.

Neji, no aguantó más. _Este bastardo me está comparando con él._ Levantó su puño y le dio un derechazo en la cara a Sasuke. Éste no hizo ningún amago de intentar evitarlo. Simplemente, se dejó pegar. Pero no le devolvió el golpe.

Sasuke se tambaleó pero no terminó de caer al suelo. Mantuvo el equilibrio y levantó la cabeza hasta fijar su vista en él de nuevo. Notaba el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca, un sabor demasiado familiar después de tantos años de batallas. Neji le había partido el labio inferior y ahora se deslizaba sangre por su barbilla.

Se cruzó de brazos, indiferente a lo que acababa de pasar y siguió mirando a Neji.

El castaño estaba hiperventilando. Ese perro solo había utilizado lo que sabía que más le podía doler. Y lo había conseguido. _Yo no soy como él, _se repetía una y otra vez. Pero no podía ver más allá, la ira le estaba consumiendo. Solo quería desenfundar y atravesarlo, como Kisame hizo con él. Quería hacerlo y después dejarlo allí. _Ojo por ojo, ¿no?_

Sasuke se mantenía inalterable. Pero en el fondo, solo se estaba conteniendo. Sabía que se merecía ese puño y mucho más. Había tocado su punto débil y el suyo propio: Sakura. No se sentía orgulloso pero quería saber hasta qué punto había llegado toda esa historia entre Sakura y Neji.

Neji recuperó el control de su cuerpo y de su mente. Lo miró fríamente y le habló:

-Esto no se ha acabado, Uchiha. Averiguaré qué ha pasado aquí. – Su tono era frío, parecía un nuevo Neji. Como si nada hubiera pasado, como si no estuviera alterado. Pero lo estaba.

Se dio la vuelta para marcharse y dio unos pasos pero, antes de irse definitivamente, se volvió una vez más.

-Dile a Sakura que vendré a buscarla. – Y se marchó sin esperar respuesta.

Creía que ese mensaje jamás llegaría a la pelirrosa pero tenía que intentarlo. Se equivocaba.

Neji se perdió en la densidad del bosque y en la oscuridad de la noche. Desapareció.

Sasuke no se movió ni un milímetro hasta que desapareció definitivamente, hasta que solo pudo escuchar la ligera brisa de la noche.

Él también se fue hasta llegar a la guarida. Tenía que hablar con Sakura, ahora mismo. No importaba la hora que fuera. _Está sufriendo por ese… Tiene que saberlo. Y yo quiero saber que ha pasado entre ella y Neji._

Llegó hasta la habitación de ella pero se paró en la puerta. Sin entrar, meditando sobre lo sucedido.

Sakura estaba durmiendo, le había costado conciliar el sueño. Jamás pensaría que Sasuke sería esa persona con quién se sincerara por primera vez sobre la historia de Orochimaru. Y jamás pensó que Neji estuviera vivo. Porque estaba vivo, _estoy segura de que está vivo._

Estuvo divagando un buen rato pero al final, el agotamiento la venció y cayó dormida.

Sasuke entró lentamente en la habitación, estaba muy alterado, pero no quería despertarla bruscamente. Cerró la puerta lentamente y se acercó con sigilo hasta su cama.

Sakura dormía plácidamente, de lado y tapada hasta el cuello. Sasuke se agachó junto a ella y la miró. Dormida, parecía la misma Sakura que siempre, la que dejó en aquél banco el día que la abandonó. Sonrió tiernamente. Había tenido que pasar todo esto, para que se diera cuenta de todo lo que la necesitaba. Él se arrepintió en muchos momentos de haberse ido o de no haberla buscado a lo largo de su vida pero logró apartar ese sentimiento. Hasta ahora.

_He tenido que volver a verla para darme cuenta de todo lo que la echo de menos. _

Le apartó con delicadeza un mechón de pelo de la cara, estaba totalmente dormida. Se mordió el labio, haciendo que le doliera un poco la pequeña herida que le había hecho Hyuuga. Aprovechó la ocasión y, antes de retirar la mano, le acarició la mejilla y el mentón. Sintió una sensación muy agradable que no pudo describir. Ella era suave y perfecta. Parecía que, con tan solo mirarla, se le olvidaban todos los problemas. Todo estaba bien cuando Sakura estaba ahí. Y, de pronto, entendió por qué Neji actuaba así respecto a la kunoichi. Ellos habían pasado muchos malos tragos juntos, muchos años… Y estar con ella era demasiado bueno.

Sakura hizo un mohín al notar la mano de Sasuke pero no se despertó. Sasuke rió un poco.

Contra toda su voluntad, la agarró del hombro, zarandeándola suavemente y pronunciando su nombre con delicadeza.

Sakura se resistió un poco a despertarse. Abrió los ojos con pereza y enfocó la imagen que tenía delante. _¿Sasuke? _Estaba cerca, muy cerca de ella.

-Más te vale que sea urgente. – Pronunció ella a duras penas, con la voz rasposa y sin pronunciar demasiado bien las palabras. Él sonrió ampliamente al ver a la pelirrosa recién levantada: con cara de dormida, refunfuñando y el pelo revuelto.

Y esa sonrisa fue la que le permitió ver a ella como un nuevo hilo de sangre salía de la boca de Sasuke. La preocupación la invadió. Se incorporó de pronto, quedando frente a frente y se acercó a él.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – Dijo de pronto con la voz más clara. Ahora sonaba contundente y preocupada. A Sasuke le emocionó saber que aún se preocupaba por él.

Sasuke divagó un poco. No sabía cómo se iba a tomar Sakura su historia. Bajó la mirada. Para su sorpresa, sintió como Sakura le tocaba el labio inferior, examinando la herida con delicadeza. La miró y tenía el ceño fruncido, mirando directamente a su boca.

Le entraron ganas de besarla. La mano de ella se sentía tan bien.

Sakura apartó la mano y él de nuevo sintió ese vacío y ese cosquilleo, como cuando le soltó la mano. Ella lo miraba interrogante. Era el momento de hablar. La miró fijamente y cambió su expresión por una tensa y seria.

-Sakura, tenías razón: Neji está vivo. He hablado con él.

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, chicos! Espero que hayan disfrutado.

-Linmellin de Usui: ¡Muchas gracias! Lo utilizaré entonces e.é No sé cuando la acabaré porque la historia es diferente a cómo la tenía en mi cabeza. (Por ejemplo, yo no pensé en hacer que Neji volviera) Depende de vosotros, cómo queréis que la haga de larga? ¡Disfruta la conti!

-Morgana Argay Malfoy: Todo llegará hahahaha ¡Muchas gracias, espero que te guste la conti! Acabo en algo menos de una semana, por fin :D Gracias por animarme :3

-Sakurita-1491: Hahahaha ¿Sí? Espero que te saliera bien, ese y todos! :) ¡Muchas gracias, suerte a ti también y por leerme! ^.^

-Pudin anónimo: Me hizo mucha gracia tu Nick hahahahahaha Muchas gracias por leerme y por meterte a la historia e.é ¡Cuídate tú también, un beso!

-Karla y Queen-of-the-Shadows: aquí la tenéis, prontito hahahah ¡Graaaaaacias!

-Natico-yan: ¡Acertaste! Jajajajajajjaja ¡Graaaaaacias, encanto! (L)

-Bella Swan: Ayyyyyyy, muchas gracias pos tus reviews, me encantan en serio .

-Andy: Ay, muchas gracias . La verdad es que suena bien… A ver como va la historia.

-DinamoGirl23: Gracias, de verdad . Os la he dejado prontito, no me he portado mal… hahahaha

-DauwMalfoy: Hahahahahah Veo que te ha gustado, me alegro :3 ¡Gracias por leerme!

-Michelita: Pequeños trucos para que sigáis leyendo :P Creo que sí me amarás porque era quién pensabas, ¿no? Mil gracias, encanto :3

-Fer: ¡Pues aquí lo tienes! Hahahahahaha Muchas gracias por el apoyo .

-Ariella95: Hahahahah ¡Aquí la tienes! ¡Disfrútala! :)

-Freya no uta: ¡Pronto! Muy pronto Nuestro Sasuke está reaccionando :) Hahahahah ¡Mil gracias!

Creo que este capítulo es más corto, porque lo he querido dedicar a el encuentro entre este par.

¡Mil gracias por leerme y por el apoyo! ¡Sois amor! :3

**~NekooUchiha~**


	10. Chapter 10

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeenas, pequeños! :)

Ya estoy aquí otra vez. Os dejo con el capítulo 10 ^^

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sakura, tenías razón: Neji está vivo. He hablado con él.

Sasuke estaba tenso. Ese encuentro no era algo de lo que se sintiera orgulloso. Los celos que sentía le habían impedido razonar bien, hacer las preguntas correctas; y eso, en cierto modo, lo avergonzaba. Solo había sido un encuentro entre dos rivales que no había servido para nada. Si hubiera tenido su mente más fría, ahora podría saber qué le había ocurrido a Neji o qué había pasado entre él y Sakura antes de "su muerte".

_Sin embargo, no sé absolutamente nada. Estoy igual que antes._

Sasuke se mordió el labio mientras miraba a Sakura. Esperaba su reacción pero la pelirrosa estaba demasiado asombrada para eso.

Sakura lo miraba fijamente, estudiándolo, como si no se lo acababa de creer. _¿Por qué iría a buscarlo a él? _Ella sabía, al igual que toda Konoha, que Neji y Sasuke nunca habían sido buenos amigos. Ni siquiera amigos. Eran rivales, estaban continuamente retándose y prácticamente no se soportaban.

_¿Por qué huiría de mí? _

Esa era otra pregunta a la que no parecía encontrar respuesta. La idea de que Neji hubiera estado más de un año sin dar señales de vida, le partía el alma. Le costó mucho aceptar que él había muerto y ahora, resulta que solo había estado desaparecido.

Sasuke, viendo que Sakura no parecía reaccionar, decidió hablar de nuevo:

-Cuando te marchaste, fui hacia el bosque, buscando tranquilidad. Hyuuga apareció detrás de mí.

Sakura esta vez sí reaccionó. Frunció el ceño, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Qué te dijo?

Esa era la pregunta que Sasuke temía oír. ¿Qué contarle? ¿Qué ambos se habían comportado como unos celosos irracionales? ¿Qué él solo podía pensar en qué demonios había pasado entre ella e Hyuuga y no se había preocupado de lo importante?

_Realmente, ella es lo único importante._

Divagó un poco, desviando la mirada varias veces entre la nada y una Sakura ansiosa por oír la historia.

-Nada. – Respondió finalmente. Sakura frunció aún más el ceño, algo tenía que haberle dicho. Sasuke vio que no se conformaría con esa respuesta, así que, siguió. – Hablamos pero solo dijo que… Llevaba unos días rondándonos, no sé cuántos. – Sakura suspiró, visiblemente decepcionada. Era muy poca información y ni siquiera habían hablado de ella. Sasuke decidió, en el último momento, darle el mensaje de Neji. – También me dijo que vendría a buscarte.

Todo rastro de decepción en Sakura se esfumó. _Neji vendrá a buscarme. _Se relajó. Un destello de alegría y esperanza cruzó sus ojos jade. Sus labios se curvaron en una casi sonrisa. Una muy breve, ni siquiera llegó a desnudar los dientes. Sin embargo, esta pequeña reacción por parte de Sakura, hizo que al azabache le hirviera la sangre. Clavó su mirada en el suelo y apretó fuertemente la mandíbula y los puños. Estaba furioso. Furioso e increíblemente celoso de ese Hyuuga.

No pudo evitar compararse con Neji. Sakura ni siquiera se había alegrado de su llegada, es más, lo había tratado con desprecio y/o indiferencia constantemente. Y los únicos momentos en los que había podido llegar un poco hastaella era porque Neji había estado en medio de una forma u otra.

Se le activó el Sharingan involuntariamente pero Sakura no llegó a verlo. Sasuke quería ser el único que provocara ese tipo de reacciones en Sakura.

-¿Dijo algo más? – Preguntó la pelirrosa. - ¿Cuándo volverá? – El tono de Sakura era distinto, ahora parecía ilusionada y… _Feliz._

Eso fue como un aguijón para Sasuke. Sentía que se iba a enloquecer, quería volver a ese bosque hasta encontrar a Hyuuga y retarlo allí mismo.

Suspiró profundamente y desactivó el Sharingan. Sakura esperaba una respuesta.

-No lo sé. No estuvo muy hablador. – Su tono parecía tener rabia contenida y a la vez tristeza.

Y, es que, además del enfado, Sasuke hacía mucho tiempo que no se encontraba tan mal consigo mismo. No recordaba la última vez que alguien le hacía sentirse de esa manera… Tal vez, ni siquiera se sintió así nunca.

Sakura suspiró, las respuestas de Sasuke no parecían darle mucha información aunque parecía sincero. A parte de eso, había algo en la actitud de Sasuke que hacía que Sakura se frenara a sí misma a la hora de hacer preguntas. Se estaba comportando extraño aunque no entendía por qué. La vuelta de Neji no debería afectarle, nunca fueron compañeros de equipo ni tuvieron una gran amistad, solo hubo rivalidad. Pero dicha rivalidad tampoco había pasado nunca a mayores, por lo menos, que ella supiera.

Sakura repasó la habitación con la mirada, estaba muy oscura. _Ya será bien entrada la madrugada._

Paró su vista en un punto fijo, sin mirar nada en concreto. Y, como no podía ser de otra manera, Neji volvió a su mente. Y habló sin pensar:

-Tengo que encontrarlo, Sasuke.

Y eso fue suficiente para que toda la relativa calma y tranquilidad que el azabache había conseguido en esos minutos de silencio se esfumaran de una pasada. Hiperventiló. Sakura, _su Sakura, _estaba demasiado interesada en ese idiota. Tanto como una vez lo estuvo en él. Y no podía. La sensación que le provocaba era demasiado horrible como para soportarlo.

Y éste fue su turno de hablar sin pensar:

-¿Qué pasó entre tú e Hyuuga?

Sakura se tensó al momento y Sasuke supo que había dado en el clavo. Él también estaba tenso, quería saber a toda costa lo que había pasado pero no tenía muy claro si estaba preparado para escucharlo. Ni cuál sería su reacción.

-Solo éramos amigos. – Mintió Sakura. _En realidad, solo he omitido parte de la verdad, _se justificó mentalmente. Se mordió el labio.

No sabía por qué pero Sasuke, para su desgracia, seguía teniendo cierto poder sobre ella. No se sentía mal despreciándolo pero sí mintiéndole. No sabía por qué pero eso le fastidiaba bastante. Su historia con él hacía mucho que la había dado por finalizada, al menos, de cara a los demás. Ella dejó de hablar de Sasuke, de un día para otro. Más bien, dejó de hablar bien de Sasuke. Pero no dejó de pensar en él. _Maldito bastardo._

Sasuke soltó una risita irónica ante la respuesta de la pelirrosa. Era obvio que le estaba mintiendo. La risa había sonado ácida y bastante seca. Sasuke sentía que se estaba quemando sin haber llamas.

Esta reacción molestó mucho a la pelirrosa que frunció el ceño con enfado. _Tsk… Nunca puedes esperar nada de un Uchiha, _pensó con amargura.

-Dime qué pasó. – Insistió Sasuke. Su tono era duro y autoritario.

_Típico de Sasuke. Él no pide nada, solo ordena._

Esto solo aumentó el enfado de Sakura, que decidió dejar de "omitir la verdad" para mandarlo a la mierda directamente.

-No es asunto tuyo. – Imitaba el tono de Sasuke. Puede que siguiera teniendo cierto poder sobre ella pero no lo bastante como para hablarle en ese tono y que ella respondiera sin más. – Lárgate. – Le espetó con desprecio.

La pelirrosa dio por terminada la conversación y comenzó a incorporarse para acostarse de nuevo.

Sasuke se desesperó al ver que había traído a la Sakura fría y cerrada de siempre y la agarró de las caderas, para impedir que se moviera.

-Por favor, espera. – Esta vez no sonó autoritario ni duro. Parecía una súplica pero no le importaba. No quería que Sakura volviera a su actitud de siempre.

Sakura se pasó en seco al sentir el contacto de Sasuke y al tenerlo tan cerca, como si se le cortara la respiración. _Ya se me había olvidado esta sensación._

Sasuke, contra su voluntad, la soltó lentamente, aprovechando la ocasión para rozarle los muslos a Sakura.

Ella sintió de nuevo ese cosquilleo acompañado de un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-Cuéntame qué pasó con Hyuuga. Por favor.

Sakura desvió la mirada de Sasuke, no podía resistirse a ese tono que utilizaba con ella. Sasuke parecía totalmente indefenso y, estar presente en esa situación, era todo un privilegio teniendo en cuenta de quién estamos hablando.

Sakura no se atrevía a hablar, el azabache parecía derrotado y no tenía muy claro por qué pero tenía la sensación de que si hablaba lo destrozaría.

-Creo que deberías ir a descansar, Sasuke.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza a pesar de que sabía que ella tenía razón. Los sentimientos contradictorios que sentía habían ido evolucionando y ahora se encontraba totalmente desesperado y abatido.

-Por favor. – Repitió.

Sakura se llevó las manos a la cara, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas y apretó la mandíbula.

-Neji se me declaró antes de ir a la misión en la que "murió".

Sasuke sintió como si le sacaran el aire de un solo golpe. Pero consiguió reaccionar con rapidez.

-¿Qué le contestaste?

Sasuke no se sentía muy preparado para oír esa respuesta pero deseaba saberla. No podía quedarse con esa duda.

Sakura dudó, igual era hora de cortar la conversación y largarlo de su habitación. Él no tenía por qué saber eso. _En realidad, no tiene por qué saber nada de mí._

Iba a hacerlo, de verdad que iba a largarlo de su habitación pero cuando lo miró a los ojos no pudo. Parecía tan cansado, tan destrozado, tan… _Indefenso. _Nunca había visto a Sasuke así y eso le partía el alma. Nunca se imaginó verlo tan derrotado. Pese a todo eso, ella no sabía el motivo que tenía a Sasuke así. Bueno, sí que lo sabía pero no quería aceptarlo. _Tiene que ser otra cosa. _¿Cómo iba a ser por ella? ¿Ahora? ¿Después de tanto tiempo? _Imposible. Tiene que ser otra cosa. _

Dudó en contestar pero no se pudo resistir a la mirada triste de Sasuke.

-Nunca le contesté. – Hizo una pequeña pausa, ella también estaba resultado dañada de esta conversación. Le recordaba cosas demasiado duras. – Decidimos esperar a que él volviera para contestarle pero nunca lo hizo.

Sakura agachó la mirada, la sensación de dolor era indescriptible. Y peor aún se sintió cuando vio a Sasuke.

Sasuke agachó la cabeza y suspiró, ahora sí que estaba derrotado. Sakura le había dado una respuesta peor de la que él imaginaba. Ella nunca le contestó, lo que significa que ella siempre estuvo esperándole.

_Está esperándole, como hizo conmigo._

_._

_._

_._

Aquí lo dejo, peques.

Espero que os haya gustado. A ver cuando puedo volver a actualizar -.-' ¡Espero que lo disfrutéis! :)

No puedo contestar los reviews porque tengo bastante prisa pero prometo hacerlo en la próxima actualización .

¡Mil gracias, dejen reviews porfi! (Me ayudarían porque creo que este capítulo me quedó "más flojito" que el resto)

Besos, peques.

**~NekooUchiha~**


	11. Chapter 11

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN**

¡Heeeeeeeeeeey, peques!

Disfrutad el capítulo 11. Contestaré todos los reviews al final :)

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Está esperándole, como hizo conmigo._

Sasuke no era capaz de contener sus emociones, se reflejaban perfectamente en su rostro. No podía creer que Hyuuga lo hubiera sustituido durante tanto tiempo. _Parece que hasta lo hizo mejor que yo._

De repente, se sintió incómodo en su posición, como si no fuera capaz de mantener el equilibrio y se levantó de golpe. Empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, inquieto. Sabía cuál tenía que ser su siguiente pregunta pero no estaba seguro de querer oír la respuesta.

Se paró en mitad de la habitación, mirando fijamente a Sakura con una expresión inescrutable. Ésta no lo miraba, tenía su vista fija en el suelo, no sabía muy bien qué hacer.

-¿Cuál iba a ser tu respuesta?

Sakura salió de su ensoñación para mirarlo fijamente. Dudaba, ¿qué decirle? Hace un tiempo lo hubiera tenido claro pero ahora… _Hay demasiadas cosas que saber antes de esto._

Entrelazó las manos sobre sus piernas y las apretó con fuerza, nerviosa.

-No lo sé, Sasuke.

El azabache bufó y, una vez más, volvió a enfadarla.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes? – Volvió a preguntar. Su tono había cambiado un poco. Esta noche era la noche. No se iría de esa habitación sin saber en qué situación estaba y a qué o a quién se enfrentaba.

La pelirrosa estaba tensa, odiaba esa faceta autoritaria de Sasuke, le recordaba a otra etapa de su vida. _Cuando iba detrás de él como si fuera su mascota._

Puede que Sasuke tuviera algún poder sobre ella pero no el suficiente para que ella le consintiera utilizar ese tono.

-Te estás pasando, Sasuke. – Dijo con expresión sombría. – He sido sincera y te he contado muchas cosas pero no te voy a permitir que conviertas esto en una sala de torturas. Esto no es un interrogatorio.

Sasuke suspiró y se frotó los ojos. _Otra vez lo estoy haciendo mal. _Se pasó la mano por el pelo, nervioso y saturado de esa situación. _Parece que tengo un don para sacar a la Sakura fría y cerrada. _

-Está bien, lo siento. – Se rindió. La segunda disculpa de Sasuke en la misma noche, _debe estar enfermo. O eso o que el golpe de Neji le ha afectado más de lo que se ve. _

Y en ese momento, cayó en la cuenta de que no había preguntado a Sasuke por el golpe. Decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación antes de que el azabache volviera a hablar.

-¿Por qué te golpeó Neji? – Preguntó mirando directamente a su boca, tenía algo de sangre seca debajo del labio y en la comisura.

Sasuke se tensó, le había pillado desprevenido. Él tampoco había caído en la cuenta de que no habían hablado del tema y ahora no sabía qué contestarle.

-Hyuuga y yo nunca nos hemos llevado demasiado bien. – No la miraba mientras hablaba por lo que, tampoco pudo ver como ésta fruncía el ceño. _No me está respondiendo. _– Nuestro encuentro no fue muy amigable. Supongo que me guardaba rencor por haberlo dejado en aquél paraje. – Mintió.

Sakura se miró las manos, tratando de aclarar sus ideas. Por la actitud de Sasuke, estaba claro que le estaba mintiendo pero tampoco pensaba que fuera el momento para seguir preguntando.

-No me has contestado. – Habló Sasuke. – ¿Qué respuesta le darías a Hyuuga?

No quería enfadarla pero tampoco podía quedarse así. La incertidumbre era demasiado dolorosa.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior. Tenía que responder pero ella tampoco estaba muy segura de lo que iba a decir. El tono de Sasuke había cambiado, ahora parecía roto de nuevo. No podía dejarlo sin una respuesta.

-De verdad que no lo sé, Sasuke. – Insistió. Se estaba viniendo abajo. Se había pasado toda su vida esperando a que alguno de los dos volviera, llorando la muerte de Neji y la pérdida de Sasuke. Toda su vida había sido una ruina y ahora uno de ellos le pedía una respuesta. _Yo he estado años esperando. _– Si hubiera vuelto, no hubiera tenido ninguna duda en aceptarlo, – casi se pudo escuchar el "crack" procedente de Sasuke. Algo se rompió dentro de él – pero ahora no lo tengo tan claro. He pasado más de un año llorando su muerte y ahora resulta que no murió, simplemente desapareció sin explicación alguna.

Sasuke no parecía estar en ese mundo, la miraba fijamente pero parecía no estar. Y es que, aunque había escuchado todas y cada una de las palabras de la pelirrosa, tenía la sensación de haber dejado de hacerlo cuando dijo que lo hubiera aceptado. No se podía ni imaginar la sensación que le produciría ver a Sakura con Neji. _O con cualquiera._

Sakura no estaba mucho mejor que él. Miraba fijamente sus manos, buscando consuelo. Esta conversación la estaba destrozando. Se llevó las manos a la cara, tapándose por completo, tratando de aclarar sus ideas, pero no lo lograba. El dolor era demasiado intenso. Recordar su vida de esta manera la estaba matando, tenía la sensación de llevar años muerta en vida, tratando constantemente de tapar el sufrimiento y las emociones con las batallas, formándose un escudo casi inquebrantable alrededor de ella. Y, en cuestión de días, Sasuke y Neji lo habían roto, haciendo que todos sus sentimientos salieran a la luz.

Eran sensaciones demasiado duras para ambos.

Sakura apoyó los codos en sus rodillas y se agarró el pelo, aún no había mirado a Sasuke. Éste sí que la miraba y, por un momento, Sasuke dejó de centrarse en él y se imaginó por todo lo que había pasado y estaba pasando la pelirrosa.

Se acercó a ella, dubitativo, no sabía cuál sería su reacción. Se sentó a su lado, Sakura seguía sin dirigirle la mirada pero no parecía haberle molestado su acercamiento. Sasuke se echó hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en la cama por detrás de su espalda. Aún tenía muchas preguntas que formular pero había una en especial que tenía que saber. _Y tengo que saberlo esta noche._

-¿Dónde quedaría yo en todo esto? – Sasuke miraba al techo mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Sakura se incorporó, totalmente tensa. _¿Qué hubiera pasado con Sasuke?_

No contestó. Y él volvió a insistir:

-¿Cuándo te olvidaste de todo lo que sentías por mí?

La voz de SAsuke sonaba ronca, totalmente rota. Había desviado su mirada al lado contrario de dónde se encontraba Sakura.

Sakura se sentía incapaz de responder, no sabía que decirle. Ni ella misma sabía cuál era su respuesta. Además, el comportamiento de Sasuke le estaba haciendo sentir increíblemente mal.

-No lo sé, Sasuke. Yo… - Hizo una pausa, divagando. Sasuke estaba muy atento a ella. – Yo te esperé mucho tiempo pero tú nunca volviste. ¿Qué quieres que te diga, Sasuke? Las cosas cambiaron mucho, yo cambié mucho. Llegó un momento en el que todos estábamos tan ocupados intentando salvar a la aldea, que no teníamos tiempo para pensar en problemas personales. – Hizo una pequeña pausa. Era el momento de sincerarse. Se levantó, repentinamente enfada consigo misma por lo que iba a decir. Se colocó frente a Sasuke, quién la miraba con una expresión que no supo definir. - ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué nunca dejé de pensar en ti? ¿En todo lo que había pasado? Pues es cierto, nunca dejé de pensar en ti pero luego apareció Neji. Él siempre estuvo ahí para mí sin pedirme nada a cambio; me dijo que me quería y de repente todo pasó a un segundo plano. – Hizo una pausa, esta vez más larga. No hubo reacción por parte de ninguno de los dos. – Pero ahora todo ha cambiado, tú has vuelto y Neji no ha muerto. – Se enfadó más aún. - ¡Sois vosotros los que me complicáis la vida con vuestras idas y venidas! ¡¿Y pretendéis que sea yo quién os de las respuestas?! ¡Vosotros tendríais que dármelas a mí! – Siguió maldiciendo entre dientes y empezó a andar de un lado para otro. Había alzado demasiado el tono de voz, casi estaba gritando, sin tener en cuenta que era bien entrada la madrugada y podía despertar a los demás.

_Se ha enfadado. _Sasuke suspiró y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas. Estaba claro que ella llevaba razón pero todo le había afectado demasiado. Le daba la sensación de que Neji estaba antes que él y eso no podía soportarlo.

Sakura estaba por largarlo de la habitación pero no tuvo que hacerlo porque la puerta se abrió y apareció Gaara, con cara de dormido y algo despeinado. Solo vestía un pantalón cómodo. Estaba claro que se había despertado por los gritos de Sakura.

Gaara entró y se paró en la puerta, no se esperaba ver a Sasuke ahí. Abrió mucho los ojos y se sintió confuso. Sakura estaba muy alterada y Sasuke parecía hundido. _¿Qué ha pasado aquí?_

-¿Qué pasa, Sakura? – Se dirigió a su compañera quién seguía llameante de ira. Ésta le devolvió una mirada enfadada. Por supuesto, no estaba enfadada con él, sino con ella misma. Y con Neji. Y con SAsuke. Se había dado cuenta de que entre todos le habían destrozado la vida, condenádola a esperar enternamente a que volvieran, a batallar sola y a un sufrimiento casi imperdonable.

Sakura decidió ser clara y concisa. Gaara siempre había estado allí, él sí que era el único que jamás le había fallado. _No como este par de…_

Le devolvió una mirada más calmada y se humedeció los labios. Gaara no tenía la culpa de lo que habían hecho los demás con ella. Su sinceridad con Gaara no tenía límites, es cierto que le había ocultado algunas cosas pero jamás le mentiría directamente.

-Neji está vivo. Y ha vuelto.

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, pequeñas! Espero que os guste.

Siento alargar un poco más este encuentro pero creo que era necesario que estos dos tuvieran de una vez esta conversación .

Reviews cap 9:

-Sakurita1491: Mil gracias por escribirme. Por supuesto, prometo desvelarlo todo pronto. En el siguiente o el próximo como muy tarde, tendréis el esperado encuentro *-*

-Michelita: Ay, me encanta que me escribas, lo haces desde el primer cap *-* Hahahaha Puede que no andes muy equivocada… ¡Muy pronto lo veréis, lo prometo! .

-Natico-yan: Hahahaha Siempre procuro acabar con alguna incógnita para que os intrigue un poco. Soy mala e.é ¡Disfruta la conti!

-Bella Swan: Ay, siempre escribiéndome. ¡Mil gracias! Me encanta que me des tu punto de vista ^^

-Morgana Argay Malfoy: Hahahahaha Te juro que no miento. Es cierto que actualizo rápido pero te prometo que la voy escribiendo día a día, cuando me viene algo interesante para continuarla. Hahaha Me está yendo bien, no creo desaparecer este verano (espero ¬¬) hahaha ¡Muchas gracias por leer y por escribirme! Desvelaré todas las incógnitas pronto. Disfruta la conti!

-DinamoGirl23: ¡Vuelvo a actualizar rápido! e.é Espero que te siga gustando. ¡Gracias por los apoyos!

-Pudin anónimo: Eres un encanto :3 Neji está a punto de hablar tanto con Gaara como con Sakura (probablemente en el próximo cap o el siguiente como mucho, escriba ese encuentro) Orochimaru también aparecerá muy pronto pero quiero tener más o menos todo cerrado (Por cierto, me acabas de dar una idea e.é) ¡Muchísimas gracias! ¡Un besazo, cuídate:)

-Linmellin de usui: Me alegro de que te guste ^^ Me gusta tu propuesta, porque aún no sé qué voy a hacer con este trío (me refiero a sí hacer Neji y Sakura o no pero creo que sí va a haber algo para darle emoción) ¡Muchaas gracias!

-Freya no uta: Desde luego, alguien tiene que ponerle las pilas para que sufra un poquito y espabile ¬.¬ ¡Mil gracias!

-Arieila 95: ¡Disfrútala! Espero que te guste, mil gracias ^^

-Dulce Tiramisú: ¡Muchas gracias! ¿Desde Taiwán? ¿En serio? Qué suerte, qué tal todo allí? *-* Espero que genial, cuídate y disfruta ^^

-Dauw Malfoy: Bastante, bastante fuerte. Sasuke tiene que sufrir un poquito hahahahah ¡Mil gracias!

Reviews cap 10:

-Freya no uta: Claro que sí, es la pareja final pero no se lo podeos poner tan fácil hahahah Un beso!

-Michelita: :3 Muchas gracias. ¿En serio? La conozco, es muy bonita *-* Yo siempre me pongo música para escribir, me inspira mucho *-* Soy una gran fanática del rock and roll. Te dejo algunos temas con los que me inspirado para escribir algunos capítulos, son canciones de rock y derivados pero tristes: Beg-Evans Blue; Don't Cry-Guns and Roses; Here without you-3 doors down; I hate everythin about you; Broken-Amy Lee y Seether; Hero-Chad Kroeguer. Éstas son algunas que utilizo para escribir (por si te gustan), me encantan *-*

-Pudin Anónimo: ¡Muy fiel! Ahahahaha Muy pronto (próximo cap, otro más como mucho, lo prometo) Hahahahaha Nunca lo hago, esa cadena es tóxica hahahahah ¡Muchas gracias, cuídate tú también, un beso!

-Mily Deep: Cada vez que veo tu apellido… *-* Hahahahah ¡Muchas gracias, de verdad! ^^

-Colombianidad: Muchas gracias, actualizo muy prontito como puedes ver ^^

-Sabaku no Adhi: Aquí tienes un poco más de estos dos. Muy pronto haré que a Sakura se le aclaren las ideas respecto a ambos ^^

-Caridee Von Ross: ¡Nueva comentarista! *_* Muchas gracias, espero que este te guste igual o más :)

-Sakurita Haruno: No tardé y prometo no tardar en la siguiente hahahaha ¡Mil gracias, de verdad! *_*

-Barby: ¡Nueva comentarista! *-* Ay, muchas gracias ^^

-DinamoGirl23: No, aquí ambos van a tener que esforzarse… Unos más que otros pero ambos hahahahah ¡Muchas gracias! ^^

-Caro: Ayyyy, muchas gracias de verdad. Espero que disfrutes este ^^

En fin, que mil gracias a todos los que escribís y leéis, de verdad. Os adoro hahaha :) Ese ansiado encuentro os lo daré muy pronto (próximo cap u otro más como mucho) No sé si este me quedó muy corto pero quería terminar esta charla entre ambos e.é

Mil gracias, deje sus opiniones ^^

**~NekooUchiha~ **


	12. Chapter 12

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Heeeeeeeeey, pequeños!

Aquí me hallo, actualizando de nuevo. Espero que os guste.

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Neji está vivo. Y ha vuelto.

La voz de Sakura parecía provenir de ultratumba. De repente, estaba sombría y fría como siempre. Parecía que el caparazón que se había formado a lo largo de los años había vuelto a levantarse a su alrededor.

Sasuke no los miraba, estaba demasiado ocupado tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos, sin aparente resultado. Miraba fijamente al suelo, con la mirada perdida y una expresión difícil de descifrar.

Gaara era el que parecía más descolocado. No había estado presente en la conversación y de repente Sakura le soltaba aquello, como si fuera algo normal, como si realmente lo hubieran esperado. Su primer impulso fue entrar de lleno en la habitación y cerrar la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Las voces de Sakura no sólo lo habían despertado a él. Unas habitaciones más allá, un atónito Naruto trataba de encontrar sentido alguno a lo que había escuchado gritar a Sakura pero no se había movido de la cama, no había llegado a escuchar qué decía pero algo le revolvió el estómago. _Sakura ha cambiado demasiado. _Miró a su lado, Hinata seguía profundamente dormida. Parecía tan dulce cuando lo hacía, casi le hacía olvidarse de todo lo horrible que estaban viviendo. Casi.

En la habitación de Sakura, la tensión podía cortarse con un fino bisturí. Sasuke seguía en su mundo, entre incoherentes y negativos pensamientos. Sakura solo luchaba contra su propia ira, mientras Gaara no salía de su asombro.

-¿Cómo… Cómo que Neji está vivo? – Parecía preguntárselo a él mismo, tratando de imaginárselo, pero le seguía pareciendo imposible. – Eso no es posible.

Sakura se exasperó aún más si cabía, había escuchado esa frase demasiadas veces en las últimas horas y francamente, ya estaba harta. Todo lo que hace unos minutos era tristeza y dudas, ahora era ira y exasperación. Desde la última parte de la conversación con Sasuke, era como si la mente se le hubiera iluminado, sentía que todos y cada uno de los que estaban a su alrededor, habían destrozado su vida de una forma u otra. A excepción de cierto pelirrojo que seguía mirándola atónito. _Y ahora soy yo la que tiene que rendir cuentas… _Pensaba con ironía. Miró su katana de reojo, que estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Lo único que le apetecía era desenfundar y llevar a cabo su sangrienta venganza ahí mismo. _Nadie merece salir vivo de esta guarida… Son escoria. _

-Eso creía yo hasta que me lo encontré esta tarde, en el bosque. Podrás decir que me lo he imaginado pero Sasuke también lo ha visto esta misma noche. – La pelirrosa miró a Sasuke esperando a que corroborara lo que decía pero éste no reaccionó, parecía no estar escuchado. _Tsk…_

El pelirrojo parpadeó un par de veces incrédulo. Además, tenía la sensación de que pasaba algo más. La voz de Sakura era extraña. Sonaba irritada, _demasiado enfadada. _Puede que si era cierto que Neji había vuelto y no estaba muerto como creían se enfadara un poco pero, ¿tanto? Últimamente la había notado mejor pero ahora… Parecía estar peor que nunca. Se asustó un poco. _No puedo perderla._

-¿Qué os dijo? Si sobrevivió, ¿por qué no volvió? – Gaara se negaba a creer que Sakura le mintiera en un asunto tan serio y mucho menos lo creía después de ver su actitud.

Sakura bufó. Y a Gaara cada vez le gustaba menos su actitud. _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ La pelirrosa se cruzó de brazos y sin mirarlo, exhibió una afilada sonrisa que le heló la sangre.

-Esa es la pregunta, Gaara. Y te juro que no pasará de mañana que la tenga respondida.

Gaara tragó duro. Sakura inspiraba verdadero terror. Sonaba como una amenaza aunque estaba seguro de que ella jamás dañaría a Neji. Él durante sus años de amistad había notado esa química especial que se había creado entre el Hyuuga y la Haruno. No es que él mismo se sintiera un estorbo pero siempre tenía la sensación de que el joven Neji sería el sustituto de Sasuke. _Hasta que las cosas se torcieron…_

Gaara miró a Sasuke en silencio, preguntándose qué demonios le podría pasar a Uchiha para estar en ese estado. Se le veía tan hundido… Estaba claro que no era por Neji. Ellos jamás estuvieron cerca ni de ser amigos. Desvió su vista hasta la pelirrosa, que parecía estar luchando contra ella misma. _Está claro que éstos dos han hablado de algo más que de Neji. _

Apretó los puños con fuerza, _Neji está vivo… _No lo podía creer. Su amigo, su mejor amigo había conseguido sobrevivir y no había vuelto con los suyos. _Esta situación tiene que acabar. Sakura tendrá su final feliz. Y yo también. _

-Mañana lo buscaremos por todo el territorio, Sakura. Y te prometo que no volveremos hasta que demos con él. – Gaara sonaba determinante. Entendía la actitud de Sakura. Tenía la sensación de que sus fantasmas no desaparecerían nunca. Y es que, cada vez que la pelirrosa tenía un motivo para ser feliz dentro de todo lo que sucedía, la vida les asestaba un golpe más doloroso. _Voy a acabar con todo esto de una vez por todas. _Apretó la mandíbula, al igual que le pasó a Sakura, toda la confunsión y el aletargamiento por las recientes noticias –y lo que intuía sobre Sasuke y Sakura- se había convertido en ira.

Sakura asintió sin mirarlo, tenía la sensación de que la ira no le permitiría ver más allá de sus narices. Y así era, ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

-Fuera de mi habitación. – Habló Sakura. No quería ser dura con Gaara pero quería quedarse sola.

Gaara asintió pero Sasuke ni se movió.

-Sasuke. – Habló Gaara, un poco más fuerte de lo normal. Éste levantó la cabeza, algo aturdido y con el ceño fruncido. – Vámonos.

Y así, ambos salieron de la habitación sin decir nada más.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Un nuevo día se abrió paso sobre la guarida de los Uchiha. Todos se encontraban en sus habitaciones. Aún era muy temprano. Todos, excepto Sakura y Gaara. Ambos armados hasta los dientes y sin dirigirse la palabra. Ninguno de los dos pretendía herir a Neji, ni siquiera atacarlo, pero ambos coincidían en que no sabían sus motivos y tampoco quién más podría estar en ese bosque.

Ambos estaban tensos, las escasas horas de sueño no habían mejorado su humor ni un ápice.

-¿Vamos? – Preguntó Gaara. Ahora su voz parecía tan siniestra como la de Sakura. Estaba realmente enfadado. Neji había sido su mejor amigo, le había costado mucho superar su pérdida y ahora, que por fin lo había aceptado, resulta que nada era como creía. Apretó su puño con furia.

-Vamos. – Repitió Sakura, con su actitud de hielo de siempre.

-Voy con vosotros. – Comentó una voz a sus espaldas. No estaba pidiendo permiso y a ninguno les hizo falta volverse para saber de quién se trataba.

La voz de Sasuke sonaba tan rota como anoche. Ninguno parecía haber aclarado nada.

Nadie contestó. Sakura le hizo un gesto con la mano a Sasuke, indicándole que les siguiera y se adentraron en el bosque.

A pesar de estar amaneciendo, el bosque estaba oscuro. Era tan denso y espeso que casi no llegaba luz entre las ramas. Les ralentizaba demasiado y eso hacía que el mal humor de los tres se hiciera más notable.

Sasuke los observaba con atención, ambos parecían no tener su mejor día. Sakura estaba tensa, se le notaba irritada y suspiraba de exasperación a cada minuto. Su mirada era fría y calculadora. _La charla de ayer va a tener demasiadas consecuencias._

Por otro lado, Gaara parecía que iba a matar a alguien. Aunque no terminaba de entender sus motivos. _Neji ha aparecido, debería estar contento. _

A Sasuke se le juntaba su propio estado con el de los demás. No llegaba a comprenderlos. _Tal vez, solo estén expectantes porque no sabemos qué pasó. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la guarida, poco a poco, todos iban saliendo de sus habitaciones.

-¿Y Sasuke-kun? – Preguntó Karin, tan melosa como siempre.

Se llevó una mirada fulminante de su compañero, Suigetsu, que fue el único que se molestó en contestarle. _Cada vez soporto menos esa obsesión._

-No lo sé. – Se encogió de hombros. – Pero Sakura y Gaara tampoco están. – Respondió sin interés, sin mirarla si quiera.

Suigietsu sabía muy bien que no era ignorancia lo que sentía por la pelirroja pero todo tenía un límite. Ella lo había sobrepasado hacía mucho tiempo y él cada vez se sentía más hastiado.

Sai se quedó pensativo ante la respuesta de Sugietsu, no era una situación normal. _¿Ayer casi se matan y hoy se van juntos de excursión? Tsk… Tenía que haber hablado con Sakura. _

El que tenía más curiosidad era Naruto, que se mantenía serio y expectante. Ni siquiera había tocado su desayuno, que seguía intacto. Algo muy poco usual en el rubio.

-¿Naruto-kun, estás bien? – Su fiel enamorada cada vez se sentía más preocupada por él, parecía no levantar cabeza.

-Anoche los oí discutir. – Pronunció Naruto ignorando por completo a Hinata, que desvió su mirada de él, dolida.

-¿Discutir sobre qué? – Se interesó Sai. No era el único que estaba interesado pero sí el que más lo hizo notar. Sai fijó su mirada en Naruto pero éste le ignoró, tan solo miraba al infinito, como si su mente estuviera a mil kilómetros de allí.

-No lo sé. Los escuché en la habitación de Sakura. Parecía estar bastante alterada. – _Tsk… Tenía que haber ido. Ahora, no sé ni dónde están. _

Y es que, Naruto temía que alguno de los tres hiciera alguna tontería como enfrentarse entre ellos. Sobre todo lo temía de Sakura, desde que "entrenó" con ella. _Parecía tan jodidamente enfadada con nosotros… Esto tiene poca solución. _

_Solo espero no perder a los tres. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El ambiente en el bosque seguía tenso, ninguno tenía demasiadas esperanzas de encontrar a Neji. Al fin y al cabo, si se había escondido todo ese tiempo, ¿por qué iba a aparecer ahora?

Sakura era la que más dejaba notar su mal humor. Hacías movimientos bruscos y más de una vez, partió alguna rama haciendo más fuerza de la necesaria. Suspiraba de exasperación y se tocaba el pelo continuamente.

_Tenía que haber consumado mi venganza en cuanto los vi. Todos son unos traidores. _

Gaara la observaba de cerca, parecía esperar que Sakura de pronto estallara y destruyera medio bosque o… Atacara. El mal humor era demasiado notable. Estaba soportando demasiada presión y él se sentía inútil ante todo eso. _No puedo hacer nada para que se sienta mejor. _Y eso era lo que le hacía sentirse peor. Siempre había podido hacerla sentir mejor de una manera u otra pero de un tiempo para acá, sentía como si todo estuviera fuera de control. Estaba perdiendo a su amiga, a Sakura.

_La estoy perdiendo. _

Sasuke se sentía como si estuviera en un mundo aparte. Veía como Gaara permanecía atento y observando cada movimiento de la pelirrosa. Sin embargo, a él lo ignoraban olímpicamente. No había recibido ni una sola mirada de ninguno de los dos, ni siquiera un mal gesto. Nada.

_Tsk… Ya estoy harto de esto. _

Los tres detuvieron su avance, se quedaron en silencio. Llevaban horas vagando por ese denso bosque y no habían obtenido ni una mínima pista. No habían oído nada y tampoco habían encontrado ninguna señal de que Neji hubiera estado pululando por allí.

Sakura empezaba a desesperarse, su mal humor se estaba conviertiendo en tristeza y desesperación de nuevo. _No importa lo que haya hecho o cuáles sean sus intenciones, tengo que verlo. Saber que está bien. _

-¿Dónde viste exactamente a Neji, Uchiha? – Preguntó Gaara con ese tono de voz sereno y firme tan típico de él.

Sasuke carraspeó un poco antes de contestar, prácticamente no había hablado en todo el día y tenía la sensación de que la voz no le saldría con claridad.

-Casi al principio del bosque, Gaara. Hace mucho que pasamos el lugar. Él nos estaba observando, así que estaba lo más cerca posible de la guarida sin que pudiera ser visto. – Explicó Sasuke, con la voz algo ronca.

El pelirrojo asintió sin mirarlo apenas. Lo que Sasuke decía tenía sentido pero empezaba a estar cansado de buscar sin obtener nada. Suspiró.

-Hay que encontrarlo. – Habló Sakura por primera vez. Su voz sonó tan clara y decidida que parecía haberse hecho un silencio sepulcral en el bosque después de hablar ella.

Sasuke apretó los puños. _Cómo odio que haga eso… _Sentía demasiados celos al oír hablar así de Neji por parte de ella y más después de la desastrosa conversación de anoche.

No pudo evitar hablar, sin pensar mucho las consecuencias que le traerían sus palabras. Afiló su sonrisa irónica:

-¿Le darás el mismo recibimiento que a mí, Sakura? – Su voz no pudo sonar más cortante y sarcástica.

Gaara lo fulminó con la mirada. _¿Cómo se atreve este bastardo a hablarle de ese modo? _Pero no pudo intervenir porque Sakura que estaba totalmente tensa y con la mandíbula apretada, se le adelantó.

-No te atrevas a compararte con él, Uchiha. Tú solo eres un bastardo traidor; de él aún no sabemos nada. – Sakura lo dijo todo sin pensar, presa de la ira que la estaba quemando. Sasuke sintió como si sus palabras le cortaran como afilados cuchillos. Era la primera vez que Sakura le daba una contestación tan dura y fría, a pesar de todos los desprecios que ya le había hecho.

_Está claro que hablar de Hyuuga es tocar su fibra sensible. _

Sintió un dolor indescriptible pero no era el momento de derrumbarse y menos, con Gaara delante. Se mantuvo firme y respiró un par de veces fuertemente. Tenía ganas de huir hasta dejarlo atrás todo aunque bien sabía él mismo que no podría dejar a Sakura otra vez.

-Con Hyuuga no serás tan dura. Al fin y al cabo ibas a aceptarlo, ¿no? – Sasuke sabía perfectamente que no debía seguir y menos delante de Gaara pero los celos le cegaban, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su competencia con Neji.

A Sakura le llamearon los ojos de pura ira, no podía creer que Sasuke fuera tan bajo de hablar de eso cuando ella había confiado en él y mucho más estando Gaara delante. Se tuvo que contener para no darle un puñetazo y mandarlo de una vez a la guarida, de dónde no debería haber salido. Apretó los puños y rechinó los dientes, estuvo a punto, a punto de darle lo que se merecía pero no era el momento.

Gaara miraba a Sakura esperando una respuesta. _¿Aceptarlo de qué modo? ¿Es que acaso…? _No daba crédito a lo que había oído.

Ambos centraban su atención en Sakura. Gaara mirándola estupefacto; Sasuke con una afilada sonrisa. Ella solo seguía luchando por no convertirse en el mismísimo diablo y acabar con todo.

-¿Qué se puede esperar de un traidor como tú, no, Sasuke? Confié en ti y has tardado menos de 24 horas en hablar más de la cuenta. Creo que estás batiendo tus propios récords. – Hizo una pausa y exhibió una irónica sonrisa, fingiendo que nada le afectaba. – Lo único que tienes que tener claro, Uchiha, es que los actos tienen consecuencias. Todos pagaréis por vuestros errores pero, de momento, solo sabemos que tú nos traicionaste; de Neji aún no sabemos nada.

Y dicho esto, se hizo el silencio de nuevo. Era extraño, cada vez que hablaba la pelirrosa, los tres sentían como si el tiempo se detuviera, como si el bosque se doblegara ante ella.

Sakura sabía que no había dado una respuesta directa y que Gaara le pediría explicaciones pero todo eso tendría que esperar. Porque alguien más había estado escuchando todo y creyó que no había un mejor momento para descubrir su posición.

Neji apareció detrás de Sasuke, éste le daba la espalda. Sakura solo pudo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente. _Es él. _De repente, todo lo demás no importaba, Neji estaba realmente vivo y lo tenía delante, sonriéndole tiernamente y sin un solo rasguño a simple vista. Se paralizó y solo pudo dejar escapar unas lágrimas. Se llevó las manos a la boca, incapaz de hablar.

Este cambio extrañó tanto a los presentes que no tuvieron más remedio que fijar la vista en el lugar dónde se dirigía la mirada de la pelirrosa.

_Neji._

_Hyuuga. _

Gaara tragó saliva con fuerza. _No puedo creerlo. No puedo creerlo. _Se repetía una y otra vez. Se sintió incapaz de actuar, incluso entornó los ojos sin apartar la mirada de su amigo, intentando adivinar si realmente era él o tan solo un impostor. Neji notó su mirada estudiándolo y desvió su vista hacia él. El castaño le dio una mirada amable, le sonrió y asintió, como contestando a una pregunta que el pelirrojo aún no había formulado._ Es él, estoy seguro. _

-Os he echado de menos, chicos. – Y esas dulces palabras del Hyuuga fueron suficientes para que Sakura avanzara hacia él, aún con lágrimas desbordándose de sus ojos jade.

Le acarició la mejilla dulcemente, como si realmente no se creyera lo que estaba viendo. Neji cerró los ojos ante el contacto. _Se siente tan bien…_

Nadie tuvo más tiempo de reacción, ya que Neji en un impulso se acercó mucho a Sakura, demasiado para el gusto de Sasuke. Y sin más dilación, ante la mirada estupefacta de Sasuke y Gaara…

… _La está besando._

_._

_._

_._

¡Aquí lo dejo, peques! Espero que os guste tanto como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo.

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, estoy teniendo problemas con el ordenador y no pude antes -.-' ¡Lo siento!

Espero que os guste y que os deje tan intrigados como siempre HAHAHAHAH.

-Mily Deep: Mil gracias, espero que me sigas leyendo. Sufrirán un poquito pero lo arreglaré pronto :3

-Michelita: ¡Aquí tienes solo un poco! Hahahahah Soy un poco mala :3 Ayyy, cada vez tengo más cosas en común contigo. A mí también, dios "Welcome to the jungle", "November rain"… ¡Fantásticas! Coincido contigo… Axl es… *-* Dios, con esa melenita rojiza y esa cara de niño bueno… Me encanta :3 ¡Espero que te gustaran! Y que me sigas leyendo, mil gracias, preciosa :)

-Freya no uta: Acertaste de nuevo hahahaha. Quizás tengan razón, al fin y al cabo, no está todo claro con Neji. Un beso :3

-Dauw Malfoy: Muchas gracias por leer y por escribirme, ayy, tienes toda la razón en lo que me comentas. ES exactamente así :)

.-Pudin Anónimo: ¡Aquí está mi pudin! :3 Hahahahaha Sí, lo voy a narrar, pero lee mi último comentario y me das tu opinión (por fa) porque al ir escribiendo sobre la marcha, no sé muy bien qué hacer con Neji :$ ¡Muuuuchas gracias por leer, encanto! Si lo tengo claro, en el próximo cap, lo narro todo :) (lo de Neji) ¡Muchas gracias! No me lo creo ni yo, van más de 7000 visitas O.o (L)

-Morgana Argay: Sí y aún le queda por sufrir, hay que currárselo. Sí, Gaara es fantástico, a mí me encanta y por eso decidí meterlo en este fic, creo que le daré más importancia porque parece que no pero realmente su apoyo es imprescindible para Sakura y eso se notará :) ¡Muchas gracias por leer y escribirme!

-Dulce Tiramisú: ¡Mil gracias! Siento haber tardado, de verdad :( Espero que la disfrutes y que te vaya genial por allí. ¡Un besazo!

Bueno, chicos, antes de dejaros, esto es importante: ¿Qué queréis que pase con Neji? ¿Qué tenga una razón "oscura" para no haber vuelto pero en principio mienta a todos ó que simplemente no pudiera volver por alguna razón pero no hubiera traición? Es decir, ¿preferiríais un Neji "traidor" (pero enamorado de Sakura, eso no cambiaría) o tan transparente como siempre?

¡Mil gracias, disfruten muchísimo! Y disculpen de nuevo otra vez (y mil veces) por hacerles esperar.

¡Os quiero, cuídense!

**~NekooUchiha~**


	13. Chapter 13

¡Buenas, pequeños!

Ahora como verán actualizo más lento. Espero que no les importe, es solo que el verano me tiene ajetreada jejejeje :)

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_… La está besando._

Gaara estaba absorto mirando la escena, tenía la sensación de que todo había pasado como a cámara lenta. No se podía creer la parsimonia con la que había aparecido Neji, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Parecía no haber cambiado nada y eso, en cierto modo, lo tranquilizaba ya que, cuando salió del refugio, no estaba muy seguro de lo que se podía llegar a encontrar. _Pero…La está besando. _Si no lo hubiera estado viendo con sus propios ojos, no se podría creer esa historia. No solo había aparecido como si fuera lo más normal, sino que estaba besando a Sakura con toda la tranquilidad, sin tener en cuenta a los presentes, sobre todo, a Sasuke, que hiperventilaba enfrente de él.

Sasuke miraba atónito la escena. Había visto cómo todo rastro de enfado y de ira desaparecía del rostro de Sakura con la sola presencia de Hyuuga. Y, a partir de ahí, todo sucedió como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado. Veía como había pasado de ser el blanco principal de la ira de Sakura a ser ignorado completamente por ella. Ahora toda su atención se centraba en el recién llegado. Ingenuamente, creyó que lo que sintió en ese momento ya no podía ir a peor… Hasta que vio como Sakura se acercaba a Hyuuga. Pasó por su lado sin mirarlo si quiera y vio como la pelirrosa le acariciaba la mejilla al castaño. Se sintió arder. Y más aún cuando vio como Neji se acercaba demasiado a ella hasta llegar a rozar sus labios. Ver a Sakura con otro hombre era más doloroso que imaginárselo. Mucho más. La ira parecía que le quemaba las venas. Le parecía una desagradable sensación tan real como cuándo Sakura utilizó ese extraño jutsu con él. Se le activó el Sharingan, se sentía totalmente fuera de control y desde el punto de vista de Gaara, que lo miraba fijamente, parecía una fiera a punto de interceptar a su presa. El dolor que sentía era desgarrador, como si esa antigua herida respecto a Sakura se abriera de nuevo, produciéndole una sensación indescriptible. Pero esta vez con mucho más fuerza. Antes de volver a verla, ese dolor solo era producido por los recuerdos, por su ausencia; pero ahora que era por sus acciones, por lo que estaba viendo; el dolor se había vuelto tan intenso que no era capaz de soportarlo. Había tensado cada músculo de su cuerpo, dando la impresión de un ser terrorífico. _Maldito perro._

Sakura estaba en shock. Apenas había conseguido reaccionar desde que había visto aparecer a Neji. Pero ese beso la había dejado petrificada. Había sido tan dulce y tierno como lo recordaba. Por unos instantes, se evadió de la realidad, pensando que solo existían Neji y ella en aquel denso bosque. Aunque, obviamente, no era así. Había vuelto a la realidad casi más rápido de lo que se había evadido y no pudo evitar clavar la mirada en ambos. Gaara tenía los ojos muy abiertos, claramente sorprendido y desviaba la mirada continuamente entre ellos y Sasuke, cosa que no pudo llegar a comprender hasta que se paró a mirar al azabache. Parecía un león enjaulado, totalmente furioso y apunto de atacar. La pelirrosa se mordió el labio inferior y le recorrió un escalofrío por la espina dorsal al ver la imagente que tenía delante de ella.

A su lado, Neji sonreía irónico. Parecía que desde su primer y último encuentro en ese bosque entre él y Sasuke, se habían intercambiado los papeles. Neji lo miraba fijamente sin borrar esa cínica sonrisa. El beso que le había dado a Sakura era sentido de verdad, él la había estado echando de menos desde el momento en el que la recordó. No, definitivamente, el beso no lo había hecho por enfadar a Sasuke; lo había sentido de verdad.

Casi inconscientemente, mientras estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, Neji levantó un brazo y lo colocó sobre Sakura, abrazándola por los hombros.

Y este pequeño gesto de cariño fue el detonante para que toda la tensión que reinaba en el ambiente estallara de pronto. Sakura abrió mucho los ojos y tragó duro, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se quedaba paralizada ante lo que parecía una batalla.

Sasuke avanzó como una fiera hasta Neji, con el chidori en su mano derecha. Éste, instintivamente, empujó a Sakura detrás de él y llevó la mano a su katana. Todo rastro de sonrisa había desaparecido. Ahora solo pensaban en esa pequeña batalla que iban a formar.

Gaara fue más rápido que Sakura y consiguió reaccionar a tiempo. Se interpuso entre ambos antes de que éstos estuvieran demasiado cerca como para detenerlos. Miró fijamente a Sasuke, avanzó hacia él y lo agarró por su brazo derecho, dónde tenía el chidori. Pese a la fiereza y descontrol de Sasuke, consiguió arrastrarlo para que este diera varios pasos atrás.

-Basta, Sasuke. No es el momento. - Pronunció Gaara con una voz escalofriante. Seguía desconcertado pero había logrado dejar esa sensación de lado para centrarse en lo que iba a ocurrir entre Sasuke y Neji. Su voz era tan serena y firme como siempre, sin rastro de sorpresa. Incluso, daba la sensación de que estaba un poco enfadado.

Sasuke logró controlarse a duras penas. Por él, hubiera retado a Neji allí mismo pero sabía que, como de costumbre, Gaara tenía razón. _Ya encontraré otro momento… Esto no se va a quedar así._

Desactivó el Sharingan y respiró profundo. Aún temblaba de pura ira. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza y vio la imagen que tenía delante.

Neji seguía en la misma posición, totalmente tenso y con una mano en la empuñadura de la katana. Estaba estático pero alerta.

Sakura se encontraba detrás de él, visiblemente afectada. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y sus ojos eran más brillantes que de costumbre, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

Se creó ese silencio incómodo de nuevo. Neji y Sasuke se miraban fijamente, totalmente serios y tensos. Sakura miraba fijamente al suelo, con la mirada perdida y los puños apretados. De nuevo, su alegría por encontrar a Neji había durado demasiado poco. Se lo esperaba pero eso no hacía que se sintiera mejor. _Parece ser que ninguno de ellos está dispuesto a darme un respiro. _

Y de nuevo la ira volvió a ella. Se le ensombreció la mirada. _Cada vez que doy un paso, acabo más jodida. _

Rechinó los dientes. _Tenía que haber consumado mi venganza antes de que Neji volviera._

Sintió que había cometido otro error más al dejar pasar el tiempo. Y ahora, de nuevo, la cosa pintaba fea. Neji tenía mucho que explicar y estaba aterrada ante eso. _¿Qué podría justificar esto?_

Gaara, quién había soltado a Sasuke al ver que éste se había controlado un poco, carraspeó, llamando la atención de los anonadados presentes.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a la guarida. Los demás se estarán preguntando qué estamos haciendo. – Su voz parecía más normal que cuando habló a Sasuke aunque solo en apariencia. No había ni una pizca de tranquilidad en ella.

Neji y Sasuke empezaron a mover los entumecidos músculos, dispuestos a ponerse en marcha. Sakura aún no se había movido. Ni lo haría.

-No. – Pronunció Sakura con esa voz de ultratumba que sacaba en ese tipo de situaciones. Estaba cruzada de brazos, con la mirada tapándole el flequillo. – No quiero más cabos sueltos ni dejar nada a la suerte. – Hizo una pequeña pausa y levantó la mirada, clavándola en los tres muchachos. – De aquí no se mueve nadie hasta que Neji no nos dé una explicación.

La determinación de Sakura dejó frío a los presentes, quienes no sabían muy bien las intenciones de la pelirrosa.

_¿Sakura desconfía de Neji?, _pensaba Gaara. Ambos tenían claro que tenían que andar con cuidado porque no sabían nada de él. Pero que lo demostrara tan abiertamente le chocaba bastante.

Neji se quedó estático, no se esperaba eso de Sakura. Sintió como si le hubieran sacado el aire de un solo golpe.

-Quizás, deberíamos… - Gaara, quien hablaba, dispuesto a aliviar un poco la presión del momento, fue interrumpiro de nuevo por Sakura.

-No. Ahora. – Habló autoritaria.

Sakura no sabía muy bien por qué estaba acorralando de esa manera a Neji pero quería saberlo, necesitaba saberlo. Era demasiada presión, demasiado tiempo esperándolo. _No. Tiene que ser ahora. _

Sakura no se paró a pensar si estaba siendo demasiado dura o brusca. Necesitaba saberlo y ya. Había estado demasiado tiempo esperando a Sasuke, demasiado tiempo llorando a Neji. Y ahora todo cambiaba. Ya no estaba dispuesta a dar más tiempo. Ni más tregua.

_Tengo que zanjarlo todo ya._

-Sakura, - comenzó Sasuke, - creo que es mejor hacer lo que dice Gaara. Dejémoslo para luego, cuando estemos con todos los demás. Ellos también querrán saberlo.

Sakura se sentía cada vez más furiosa. _¿Es que acaso tiene algo que ocultar?_

-¡Los demás me dan igual, joder! – Estalló Sakura. – Estoy harta de que todos me exijáis las respuestas a mí. Todos me exigís tiempo para darme las explicaciones. Estoy harta. Lo único que tengo ganas es de consumar mi venganza de una maldita vez. – Hizo una pausa. – Explícamelo ahora, Neji.

Sasuke se quedó en shock. Cada nueva palabra de Sakura era un mundo para él. Ese desprecio, esa ira… Le partía en dos. _No sé si alguna vez podrá volver a ser lo mismo._

Neji no podía pensar. La actitud fría y distante de Sakura lo había pillado desprevenido. No pedía que confiara en él de primeras pero esto era demasiado.

-Sakura, yo… Perdí la memoria.

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, peques!

Siento no avanzar más pero describir la historia de Neji me va a llevar mi tiempo porque quiero hacerlo bien de verdad :3

Espero que os guste, perdón por actualizar tarde.

También esta semana (muy pronto) voy a continuar con la segunda historia que estoy escribiendo y de la que solo llevo dos capítulos publicados. La tengo muy abandonada :( (Es "¿Final feliz?"

¡Espero no decepcionarlas! Creo que me ha quedado un poco flojo (y algo corto) pero prometo que el siguiente será mejor. ¡Mil gracias!

Por favor, no dejen esta historia de lado :( ¡Dejen reviews, por fi! *-*

Contestaré los reviews en el siguiente cap, tengo un poco de prisa.

**~NekooUchiha~**


	14. Chapter 14

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Bueeeeeenas, peques! ¿Cómo están? ^^

Al final explicaré alguna cosilla, además de contestar a los reviews :)

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sakura, yo… Perdí la memoria.

La pelirrosa frunció el ceño. _Esto no me lo esperaba. _Relajó su postura y descruzó los brazos.

-¿Cómo… Que…? – Se trabó.

Sakura no estaba muy segura de qué preguntar o qué decir. Los últimos acontecimientos le tenían demasiado abrumada. Habían sido unos días demasiado intensos.

Gaara respiraba profundo, no sabía muy bien si intervenir o no. Finalmente, pensó que aunque quisiera participar en la conversación no sabría cómo hacerlo. _Es mejor dejar que Neji se explique. _

Mientras tanto, Sasuke solo actuaba de mero espectador. La ira y el enfado ya se habían disipado un poco; no habían desaparecido del todo pero sí lo suficiente como para mantener la compostura.

Neji era el que parecía más afectado. Contar su historia no era tan fácil. En el fondo, se avergonzaba de haberlos olvidado. Gaara y Sakura se habían convertido en personas muy importantes para él, habían estado muy unidos. Sin embargo, él los había olvidado durante mucho tiempo. Ese fue el motivo por el cual, cuando recuperó la memoria, no volvió inmediatamente. Sus amigos lo habían dado por muerto, ¿cómo volver ahora?

El castaño tragó saliva y cogió aire antes de hablar. _Es hora de poner las cartas sobre la mesa. _Carraspeó un poco.

-Yo iba de vuelta a Konoha, había realizado la misión con éxito y…

_[N/A: Os recuerdo que éste tipo de recuerdos los hago narrados y en cursiva, pero todo esto lo está contando a Sasuke, Sakura y Gaara]._

_Neji iba caminando tranquilamente, sin apresurar mucho su marcha. Aún le quedaban unos días para llegar a Konoha y por fin conocer la respuesta de Sakura. Estaba ansioso por saberlo aunque tampoco estaba muy seguro de si la respuesta le contentaría. Sonrió al recordar el beso que le robó a Sakura la noche antes de partir, en su despedida. En ese viaje, no había podido pensar en otra cosa que no fuera terminar rápido con la misión para volver a verla. Era una de esas veces en las que sentía que estaba rozando la felicidad con la punta de los dedos. Y, realmente, así era. La kunoichi le estaba esperando; le iba a contestar. Ella estaría tan ansiosa como él. _

_De pronto, oyó unos gritos histéricos, como lamentaciones… Cerca de allí había algo que no andaba bien. Esos gritos le sacaron de sus ensoñaciones y, sin pensárselo demasiado, acudió al lugar de dónde provenían. _

_Cruzó el territorio hasta que llegó a una especie de explanada que no estaba demasiado alejada del camino que él había tomado. Allí, vio a quién menos esperaba: El equipo Taka. Estaban muy malheridos, casi toda la explanada estaba manchada de sangre. _

_Sasuke estaba apoyado con una mano en el suelo, hiperventilando. En la otra, sujetaba su katana, manchada por la sangre de su enemigo. Chorreaba sangre por todas partes pero aún mantenía su sonrisa cínica. Vio como escupía sangre. _

_Naruto estaba a la altura de Sasuke pero un poco alejado, había clavado ambas rodillas en el suelo. Estaba igualmente herido pero parecía que conseguía sobrevivir. Tenía la ceja izquierda partida, lo que hacía que tuviera manchada la cara de sangre. Ésta goteaba desde su barbilla al suelo. _

_Hinata era la que parecía menos herida. Estaba de pie, temblando, en medio de Sasuke y Naruto pero unos pasos más atrás. Probablemente, su estado era mejor porque Naruto la había protegido. Pensó que por muy perro que fuera el rubio, no permitiría que le pasara nada a su prima mientras él siguiera con vida. Y eso lo tranquilizó, en cierto modo._

_Los demás miembros del equipo Taka, yacían inmóviles en el suelo. Por un momento, se preguntó si seguirían con vida. Ni siquiera se les veía respirar._

_El panorama le resultó tan dantesco que le revolvió el estómago. A pesar de todas las batallas en las que había participado, ver esta imagen le resultaba repulsiva. Contuvo el aliento cuando oyó una voz delante de él. Alguien que no había visto hasta ahora:_

_-Vaya, si tenemos compañía. ¿Tú también quieres morir? – Se llevó una mano a su katana inconscientemente. Levantó la vista hasta ver a Kisame, la escoria esa que pertenecía a Akatsuki. Y no se podía creer el destrozo que les había hecho a sus enemigos. _

_No contestó. No pudo. Estaba demasiado horrorizado, demasiado impactado. Sasuke y Naruto solo lo miraron de reojo, en un rápido vistazo, estaban demasiado débiles como para ahora perder la escasa concentración que les quedaba en la batalla y recibir otro ataque de Kisame. Su prima Hinata fue la única que se dio la vuelta para mirarlo. Tenía un aspecto horrible: estaba manchada de sangre por todas partes aunque Neji pensó que muchas manchas solo eran salpicones; sus ropas estaban rasgadas y ella solo lo miraba a través de las cataratas de lágrimas que asomaban de sus ojos perla. Se le veía tan asustada, tan frágil. Le enterneció; al fin y al cabo era su prima. Casi se le podía leer en los ojos una súplica, un grito de auxilio. _

_Después todo ocurrió demasiado deprisa, Kisame aprovechó la distracción de Hinata y la debilidad de sus compañeros para dirigirse a ella con su enorme katana. En realidad, al Akatsuki no le interesaba matar a la peliazul, le era indiferente; pero pensó que sería el golpe de gracia para Naruto, que luchaba por sobrevivir. _

_Neji no tuvo tiempo para pensar. Al igual que Naruto y Sasuke, que no pudieron reaccionar. El castaño se lanzó contra Hinata, apartándola de un brusco empujón y tirándola al suelo justo en el momento en el Kisame iba a matarla. No le dio tiempo a desenfundar. Kisame le atravesó el vientre. Fue un dolor tan intenso que no era posible describirlo con palabras. Contuvo la respiración y cayó al suelo. La sangre salía a borbotones y él casi estaba inconsciente. Era una lenta agonía. Cuando cayó, pudo ver como los tres miembros que quedaban en pie lo miraban con lástima y sorpresa, no se esperaban un gesto así del Hyuuga. _

_Se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al caer. Después, todo se volvió negro. _

_Cuando despertó, estaba limpio, con la enorme herida y la cabeza vendadas, tumbado en una caravana, protegido del sol. Se sorprendió al ver su estado, no recordaba lo que había pasado. Hizo un esfuerzo pero nada, no recordaba nada; su mente era como un libro en blanco. Se angustió, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. _

_Intentó incorporarse pero lo más que pudo hacer fue emitir un gemido de dolor. Este sonido hizo que la cortina delantera se abriera, dejando ver a una pareja de ancianos. _

_-¿Ya has despertado? Vaya, se ve que eres un hombre fuerte. No esperábamos que despertaras tan rápido. – Pronunció la anciana con una sonrisa, le hablaba muy dulce. Se preguntó si sería familiar suyo. – Ni siquiera esperábamos que sobrevivieras. – Susurró para sí. _

_-¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué es todo esto? – Neji estaba bastante alterado. Esa sensación de angustia no se iba, no recordaba nada._

_La anciana frunció un poco el ceño, confundida. Lo veía demasiado alterado._

_-No lo sabemos. Te encontramos rodeado de sangre, inconsciente y solo en el prado. Te recogimos pero no sabíamos si ibas a salir adelante. – Se mordió el labio al decir esto. _

_Pasaron meses, muchos meses en los que Neji vivía con esta pareja de ancianos en su pequeña aldea, ayudándoles en el día a día. Estaba feliz de llevar una vida normal pero le seguía angustiando el hecho de no saber nada de él mismo, ni siquiera recordaba su nombre. Además, tenía una sensación horrible, como si su antiguo yo hubiera dejado un asunto sin resolver. Se sorprendió mucho al descubrir una especie de banda de una Aldea y que llevaba varias armas encima. Él era un guerrero, eso estaba claro. Pero en su mente no cabía esa posibilidad, la vida tranquila y sencilla que llevaba ahora era lo normal para él, aunque no recordara nada. _

-Un día, me desperté súbitamente. Y, sin motivo aparente, recordé. Lo recordé todo: mi nombre, mi condición de ninja, la batalla con Kisame, Konoha… Os recordé a vosotros. Recordé mi asunto pendiente. – Esto lo dijo mirando directamente a Sakura, quién era incapaz de hablar. Ella sabía a lo que se refería, no hacía falta más palabras.

La pelirrosa tragó duro y se mordió el labio. _Eso es otro asunto por resolver._

-Comprendí que esa pareja me había encontrado solo, agonizando, porque Taka me había abandonado en mi agonía. – Le dio una mirada fulminante a Sasuke, que se la correspondió de igual forma. A él no se le había olvidado la imagen de él besando a Sakura y no le había ablandado para nada su tierna historia.

-¿Cuándo recordaste? – Preguntó Gaara. Quería saber si realmente había ido a buscarlos en cuando recuperó sus recuerdos, ya que no lo tenía tan claro.

El pelirrojo estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, se había formado una imagen mental de la historia. _Tiene que ser muy duro. _Se imaginó a su amigo debatiéndose entre intentar recordar su inexistente pasado y su tranquilo presente.

-Hace unos tres meses. No os busqué inmediatamente porque no sabía qué deciros. Me avergonzaba el hecho de haberos olvidado, de haberme adaptado también a mi sencilla vida con esos ancianos que ni siquiera hice un verdadero esfuerzo por recordar. – Se sinceró. Esa era la única verdad. Cuando recuperó su pasado; cuando recordó los fuertes lazos que le unían a Sakura y Gaara, se avergonzó de sí mimo. De no haber intentado recordar con más fuerza. – Por un momento, llegué a pensar que era tarde, que debía quedarme en esa Aldea. Vosotros me habríais dado por muerto, ¿cómo os iba a explicar ahora que todo era un error? – Hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró. – Sí, realmente, me planteé el seguir con esa vida, sin contarle jamás a nadie que había recuperado mi pasado. Pero… No podía vivir sabiendo que alguien me debía una respuesta. – Carraspeó un poco, nervioso. Estaba hablando demasiado pero, ¿qué más daba a estas alturas?

Sakura seguía sin mirarlo, se mordió el labio inferior y miró a su derecha, nerviosa. _No sé qué voy a hacer ahora. _¿Qué sentía ella por Neji? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía pero, en esos momentos, se sentía tan abrumada, sentía tanta angustia que no podía pensar coherentemente. Era una sensación muy extraña y desconcertante.

-He venido para saber tu respuesta, Sakura.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los cuatro llegaron a la guarida de los Uchiha en un silencio sepulcral. Nadie había hablado después de Neji.

Sasuke sintió una ira casi incontenible después de las últimas palabras del castaño pero se sentía tan agotado que no hizo nada.

Primero, entraron Sakura, Sasuke y Gaara.

-¡Eh! ¿Y esas caras? – Preguntó Sugietsu animadamente. Tenían un aspecto horrible.

-¿Dónde estabais? – Preguntó Sai. Estaba totalmente serio. Esos tres llevaban casi toda la mañana fuera y ahora traían ese aspecto. Se preocupó.

Nadie contestó, sino que Neji, en toda su majestuosidad y ante la mirada incrédula de los presentes, entró en la guarida hasta colocarse delante de los anonadados ninjas.

Naruto abrió mucho los ojos. Él había visto todo lo ocurrido con Neji. _No puede ser. _Tragó saliva con fuerza y contuvo la respiración.

Hinata se llevó una mano a la boca y unas lágrimas se desbordaron de sus ojos perla. _Está vivo. _

-¿Q-qué es esto? – Consiguió preguntar Naruto.

Solo Gaara se dignó a quedarse en la sala de estar y ayudar a Neji a explicar todo lo sucedido.

-Yo me retiro. – Dijo Sakura. – Neji, hablamos después. – El castaño asintió, mordiéndose el labio.

Sakura no quería abandonar a Neji y dejarlo a merced de esos idiotas pero sabía que Gaara haría un buen trabajo y ella necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Tenía muchas explicaciones, muchas respuestas, muchas charlas pendientes que dar y necesitaba estar sola con sus incoherentes pensamientos. Necesitaba aclarar ciertas cosas antes de dar el siguiente paso. Se metió en su habitación, sus pasos eran pesados y contundentes, como si se fuera a caer en cualquier momento. Cerró la puerta de la habitación y durante unos momentos, se apoyó en ella, echando la cabeza hacia atrás hasta chocar contra la dura y fría madera.

Se mordió el labio y dejó escapar unas lágrimas. Estaba tan agotada que se dejó caer por la puerta hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Se abrazó las rodillas.

_Neji ha vuelto, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora?_

Se sentía tan perdida como el día de su muerta. Eran demasiados acontecimientos en cuestión de días. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía qué le diría. También tenía que hablar con Gaara, él era el que más explicaciones se merecía. Solo esperaba que el pelirrojo fuera capaz de perdonarle por haberle ocultado partes importantes de su vida.

Y, por último, estaba Sasuke. Con él también tenía que hablar. Pero, ¿qué decirle? Sentía que tenía que dar demasiadas explicaciones cuando ni ella sabía qué iba a hacer o qué sentía. Apretó el abrazo alrededor de sus piernas y tensó la mandíbula. _Tampoco sé dónde queda Sasuke en medio de todo esto. _

Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho y dejó escapar más lágrimas. Se mordió el labio tan fuerte que se hizo una pequeña herida, haciendo que saliera sangre de ésta. No quería sollozar, no quería que nadie la escuchara. Solo quería zanjar todos los temas que tenía pendiente para poder volver a la normalidad. Hacer que toda esa tensión desapareciera.

_¿Qué hago?_

Por otro lado, Sasuke también se había retirado a su habitación pero, a diferencia de la pelirrosa, éste no había dicho nada. Simplemente, se fue. Sin dirigir ni una mala mirada a nadie.

Cerró la puerta y en la oscuridad, se deshizo de todas las armas y se sentó en su cama. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas y entrelazó las manos, apretándolas con fuerza. _Sakura. _Ahora, lo veía todo más negro que nunca. No solo no había obtenido su perdón en todo ese tiempo sino que Neji, su competidor, había vuelto. Había vuelto con una tierna historia en la que solo se veía a un chico que había vuelto por su enamorada. _Todo lo contrario a lo que hice yo. _

Y es que, la historia de Neji era la antítesis a la suya. Él se había ido por voluntad propia, dejando a Sakura triste y abandonada, muriéndose por él. Se fue sin importarle nada, sin importarle lo que ella pudiera sufrir. Neji, sin embargo, solo había permanecido lejos por cosas del destino pero poco después de recordarlo, había entendido que no podía vivir sin ella, que no podía dejar de las cosas así ni dejar que ella sufriera de esa manera y aquí estaba. Buscándola.

En la penumbra de su habitación, no podía dejar de lamentarse por todos los errores que había cometido. No podía dejar de pensar que Sakura nunca lo perdonaría ni en lo doloroso que le resultaría verla con él. La herida de su pecho no podía haberse abierto con más fuerza.

Se le vino a la mente la imagen de Sakura besándose con Neji. Recordó como el dolor y la ira le habían cegado. Sobre todo, predominaba el dolor sobre todos los demás sentimientos. No podía describirlo.

Recordó el día de su partida cuando Sakura le suplicó por última vez que se quedara o que dejara que le acompañara, en aquél banco, en mitad de la oscuridad de la noche. _No tendría que haberme alejado de ella._

__Se le vino a la mente la frase que su hermano le dijo en una ocasión, no recordaba en qué situación pero ahora y desde hace un tiempo, la comprendía y su significado le dolía más que nunca: _"Hay que aceptar que todo se acaba: como unas vacaciones, como un buen libro, como una estación... Todo tiene un fin porque los finales son inevitables"._

Y en ese momento, y por primera vez desde la muerte de su hermano Itachi, Sasuke dejó que unas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, dándole una imagen tierna y frágil. No se le escapó ningún sollozo, no hacía ningún movimiento que delatara que estaba llorando; sin embargo, así era. Las rebeldes lágrimas se resbalaban por su mejilla sin que él pudiera o quisiera evitarlo. Se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza; al igual que Sakura, no podía permitir que nadie lo escuchara.

Y entonces, algo perturbó su momento. Alguien llamó a su puerta y antes de que pudiera contestar, esa persona abrió y desde la puerta, con una voz rota y un tono dulce, habló:

-Sasuke, ¿puedo pasar?

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, peques!

Espero que os haya gustado de verdad y que haya sido más o menos lo que esperabais (o mejor) Hahahahaha ^^

¡MUCHAS, MUCHAS, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS APOYOS! OS ADORO, EN SERIO :3

Reviews:

-Freya no uta: ¡Mil gracias, pequeña! Espero que te guste la conti! Vi que te pasaste por mis otros fics, mil gracias. Actualizaré pronto :3

-Bella-Swan: ¡Aquí tienes la actualización! Hahahahah Muchas gracias, linda. Eres un encanto, me encanta tus puntos de vista ^^

-Michelita: Ayyyyyyy, mi veterana (L) Muchas gracias, preciosa. Me halagas mucho (L) He intentado que Gaara sea el "punto de razón" de la historia. Hahahahah Alguien tenía que serlo. Espero que te guste, disfruta! :3

-MilyDeep: Muchas gracias, linda. Me alegro de que te gustara el encuentro :3 Lo logrará pero hay que currárselo. Todos los personajes están muy confundidos ahora mismo. Muchísimas gracias, de verdad, jo :3

-Dulce Tiramisú: ¿En serio? ¡Me encanta que te gustara! Yo escribo para vosotros, por supuesto. ¡Vosotras mandáis! Hahahahah :) ¡Espero que te vaya genial, cuídate por allí! :3

-Andy: Sí, son un poco injustos pero ahí esta Saku para pararles los pies, hahahahah. Muchas gracias por entenderlo, la verdad es que a veces me atasco y no estoy seguara de cómo continuar. Espero que te guste, mil gracias!

-DinamoGirl23: Es para enamorarse *-* Es tan lindo hahahahahha ¡Disfruta la conti! Muchas gracias ^^

-Pudin Anónimo: Hahaha Pues aquí, esta semana estoy por doble hahahaha Espero que te guste, muchísimas gracias, me animas mucho (L) Te adoro, cuídate!

-Natuchi23: Ay, nueva comentarista. ¡Me alegra muchísimo, Natuchi! Espero que te siga gustando y me sigas leyendo :3

En fin, chicos, lo que iba a decir, voy a intentar (al igual que he hecho en este) actualizar mis tres fics entre hoy y mañana porque esta semana que entra no voy a poder actualizar. Me voy una semana de descanso a la playita, ya me toca. ¡No me abandonéis, porfi! Prometo traer ideas muy frescas y continuar en cuanto tenga el ordenador en mis manos! Hahahahah ^^

A los que os habéis pasado por mis otros fics, mil gracias. Creo que no abandonaré ninguno. Espero que os guste este cap, ¿qué os ha parecido la parte narrada de Neji? ¿Me he quedado corta para lo que esperabais? :(

¡Dejen sus opiniones! *-*

Cuídense. Os adoro,

**~NekooUchiha~**


	15. Chapter 15

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Bueeeenas, peques!

Ya estoy aquí. Disculpen el retraso, mi playeo se alargó más de lo previsto y llegué ayer por la noche *-*

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-Sasuke, ¿puedo pasar?

El azabache se pasó sus manos con rapidez por las mejillas, tratando de borrar cualquier evidencia de lo que le estaba pasando. Aun así, estaba seguro de que la persona que se asomaba por su puerta no hubiera notado nada. Su habitación seguía en penumbra pero a él no le hacía falta alumbrarla para reconocerla. Echó una mirada rápida a la visitante que seguía esperando su aprobación sujetando el pomo de la puerta. Le instó para que pasara sin decir nada y se echó hacia atrás, apoyando las manos sobre la cama, detrás de su espalda y miró el techo, pensativo. Aún le escocían un poco los ojos.

Sintió como unos pasos se acercaban hasta su cama pero no se movió.

Sakura se tomó la actitud de Sasuke como un incentivo para entrar en la habitación. Había estado un rato tras la puerta cerrada, debatiéndose en escrupuloso silencio entre entrar o no. _Tampoco sé qué decir. _

Y, es que, hacía unos minutos Sakura estaba llorando en su habitación y de repente, sin pensarlo demasiado, se levantó y caminó hasta la puerta del azabache, sin tener demasiado claro qué decir.

Dio unos pasos en silencio y echo un vistazo a la habitación, tratando de enfocar la imagen y de acostumbrarse a la escasa luz de ésta. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¿Qué crees que va a pasar? – La pelirrosa fue la primera en romper el silencio. Su voz sonaba rasgada, solo esperaba que Sasuke no se diera cuenta de lo que había pasado hacía unos minutos en su habitación.

Hizo la pregunta al aire pero necesitaba una respuesta. Estaba tan angustiada que no podía pensar con claridad, no podía tomar una decisión y eso la estaba matando.

Sasuke no hizo ningún amago de moverse. Siguió mirando al techo. Él también estaba demasiado aturdido. Tenía la sensación que era incapaz de actuar.

Se hizo el silencio en la habitación. Un silencio cortante y tenso para Sakura, aunque él parecía estar cómodo con la situación. Ella comenzó a arrepentirse de haber acudido a él buscando un poco de consuelo. _Es demasiado pronto para hablar, _se decía, tratando de convencerse que la actitud de Sasuke solo se debía a eso: a que estaba demasiado sorprendido.

_Aunque, un Uchiha es un Uchiha. _

Le invadió una profunda tristeza al pensar en ello. Sasuke era así: frío, distante y calculador. Nunca podría cambiar eso. O eso pensaba ella. Él nunca le había demostrado nada más allá de algunas exigencias y, sin embargo, a veces, ella actuaba como si siguiera esperando que él diera el paso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra parte de la guarida, Neji ya había explicado su historia de nuevo ante los atónitos ninjas, que no salían de su asombro. Ninguno dijo nada, todos parecían aguantar la respiración. Ni siquiera le dieron la bienvenida, aunque a Neji no le importó.

Gaara solo observaba a su amigo, sin perderlo de vista y escuchándolo atentamente, como si temiera que Neji "huyera" de nuevo.

Unos minutos más tarde, el pelirrojo se las ingenió para quedarse a solas con su amigo. _Tenemos una charla pendiente. _Arrastró al castaño hasta la salida, buscando alejarse de los anonadados ninjas.

-No parece que nadie se alegre mucho de verme. – Comentó Neji mirando al horizonte, con un tono jocoso y sarcástico que hizo que Gaara frunciera el ceño. _No conocía ese tono suyo._

-Solo estamos sorprendidos, Neji. – Comentó el pelirrojo, mientras lo observaba cruzado de brazos, estudiándolo.

El castaño sacó una sonrisa cínica y afilada que a Gaara le sorprendió de nuevo. _¿Qué coño le pasa…?_

-Lo supongo. Pero, al menos, esperaba un "bienvenido, Neji, te hemos echado de menos". – El castaño seguía utilizando el mismo tono y Gaara pasó de la sorpresa al enfado.

Respiró hondo antes de contestarle; lo había traído aquí para aclarar ciertas cosas, no para discutir. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar ser demasiado sincero con su amigo.

-¿Te crees con derecho a exigir algo, Neji? – Hyuuga se giró a mirarlo con el ceño fruncido. No reconocía esa forma de hablarle de Gaara. – Puede que tú estuvieras amnésico, nadie lo ha puesto en duda; pero para Sakura y para mí, tú estabas muerto. No puedes pedirnos que actuemos como si nada hubiera pasado. Ha llovido mucho desde tu enfrentamiento con Kisame, Neji; han pasado muchas cosas. Y no ha pasado un solo día en el que no te hayamos echado de menos. – Hizo una pequeña pausa, respirando hondo. – Sin embargo, estás vivo. Y, ahora, tanto tiempo después, nos exiges que todo vuelva a la normalidad… - Lanzó la frase al aire, pensativo. – No, Neji. Todos necesitamos una tregua. Sakura lo necesita. Y lo sabes. – Se quedó callado esperando una reacción por su parte. Solo lo vio hacer un pequeño gesto cuando mencionó a su compañera. Gaara tuvo que reprimir un bufido ante eso.

El silencio se hizo de nuevo entre ellos.

Neji no sabía que contestar y tampoco tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo. Es cierto que se sentía un poco decepcionado por la escasa bienvenida que le habían dado sus amigos pero también era cierto que tampoco podía pedirles más. Se frotó los ojos y esperó a que fuera Gaara quién rompiera el incómodo silencio.

-¿Por qué me ocultaste lo que sentías por Sakura? – Esta vez, Gaara hablaba con cierta ira. No le molestaba el hecho en sí pero sí que se lo hubieran ocultado. Él lo consideraba su mejor amigo, nunca le había ocultado nada. Al parecer, el castaño no le había pagado con la misma moneda. No podía evitar sentirse un poco traicionado.

Neji se atragantó con su propia saliva al escuchar la pregunta tan directa del pelirrojo. Sabía que llegaría el momento en el que le tendría que dar una explicación, _él se lo merecía, _aunque no esperaba que ese momento estuviera tan cercano.

Dejó escapar un suspiro e hizo una mueca de desagrado antes de hablar.

-No lo sé, Gaara. No sé por qué te lo oculté; simplemente, las cosas surgieron así.

Gaara dejó escapar una sonrisa irónica y furiosa al mismo tiempo. Miró al frente pero no borró esa sonrisa.

Al pelirrojo no le importaba que él estuviera enamorado de Sakura; es más, se alegraría muchísimo si ellos estuvieran juntos. Él siempre pensó que Neji sería el sustituto de Sasuke pero sí le molestaba muchísimo que lo hubieran dejado de lado de esa manera. Él siempre los había apoyado.

-Las cosas surgieron así. – Repitió con ironía, casi sonó un susurro. Le miró fijamente, aunque el castaño no lo hacía; simplemente, miraba al infinito. – Es irónico que me des esa respuesta cuando hace un minuto me estabas insinuando que querías una bienvenida, como si todo esto fuera lo más normal del mundo.

Y dicho esto, Gaara se marchó. Comprendió que todos estaban demasiados conmocionados; era demasiado pronto para pedir explicaciones. Se marchó pero estaba furioso. Si Neji esperaba una buena bienvenida; él esperaba una disculpa por su parte. Pero no lo había hecho; es más, ni siquiera le había dado una explicación.

Se paró una vez más y se giró a ver a Neji, que le daba la espalda. Evitó decirle una última cosa y, en lugar de hablar, se marchó definitivamente.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto se había marchado a su habitación poco después de la conversación de Neji. Había cerrado la puerta tras de sí de un fuerte portazo y se encontraba dando vueltas en la habitación, moviéndose con ferocidad y nerviosismo. Parecía un león enjaulado y, es que, esto ya era demasiado. Se alegraba de la vuelta de Neji pero tenía la sensación de que no podía haber escogido un peor momento para ello. Todo estaba demasiado enredado y esto solo empeoraría aún más las cosas.

_Ya no puedo posponerlo más. _

Se paró de pronto dando un fuerte puñetazo en la cama que casi la parte en dos. _Ha llegado el momento de hablar con Sakura. _

Escuchó la puerta abrirse muy despacio.

-¿Estás bien, Naruto-kun? – Escuchó la voz llorosa de su novia entrando en la habitación. _No, no estoy bien. _Tuvo que morderse la lengua para no darle esa respuesta.

En cambio, se giró e intentó sonreírle aunque solo consiguió hacer una extraña mueca. Se sentó en la cama y le hizo un gesto para que ella hiciera lo mismo.

-Solo sorprendido, Hinata.

La abrazó por la cintura y la atrajo hacia sí, tratando de consolarla. Ella solo sollozaba y trataba de contarle como se sentía aunque no era capaz de expresarse claramente. Él solo la abrazaba fuerte y la dejaba que hablara, mientras le acariciaba el pelo.

_Tengo que reunir al equipo 7._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura seguía observando a Sasuke y, al ver que no tenía intención alguna de contestar, se convenció de que se había equivocado de persona al buscar consuelo.

Se dio la vuelta en silencio, dispuesta a irse sin decir nada más. Ya estaba cerca de la puerta cuando Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que pretendía y dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la mente.

-Todo depende de ti, Sakura. – Pronunció con la voz ronca.

En otro momento, la pelirrosa se hubiera enfadado y hubiera gritado hasta quedarse sin voz; sin embargo, solo pudo darse la vuelta para mirarlo de nuevo y dejar escapar una lágrima mientras exhibía una irónica y triste sonrisa.

-Todo depende de mí. – Repitió, susurrando para sí misma. Estaba demasiado cansada para discutir de nuevo. – Vosotros no hacéis ni demostráis nada pero, eso sí, las decisiones las tengo que tomar yo. – Continuó la pelirrosa, ya en un tono más alto aunque con la voz rota. – Supongo que no se os puede pedir más, ¿no? – Susurró de nuevo. Se le escapó una nueva lágrima.

La pelirrosa sospechaba que se arrepentiría de mostrarse débil ante Sasuke aunque, en ese momento no podía evitarlo.

-Ha sido un error venir hasta aquí. Siento haberte molestado. – Finalizó la pelirrosa. Intentó sonar fría y distante como de costumbre pero solo consiguió que la voz sonara con una infinita tristeza y decepción. Esperaba que Sasuke hubiera reaccionado.

Sasuke se incorporó, apoyando sus codos en las rodillas y miró a la pelirrosa por primera vez desde que entró. No quería que se fuera de esa manera pero no quería cometer más errores.

-¿Qué quieres que te demuestre, Sakura? – Su voz sonaba algo más clara, al menos, ya no se le quebraba la voz al hablar. Ésta se giró a mirarlo. Entornó los ojos para localizar su figura y vio que había cambiado de posición aunque seguía sentado. No contestó. – He estado en muchas situaciones límite en mi vida pero nunca me había sentido tan bloqueado como en estos días. – Se levantó y ser acercó a ella un par de pasos. Se pasó una mano por el pelo, nervioso. La miró de nuevo y le parecía que tenía los ojos demasiado brillantes y vio lo que parecía un rastro de lágrimas debajo de sus ojos jade. – Cada vez que intento acercarme a ti, siento como si me equivocara. Sinceramente, no sé qué hacer, Sakura.

La pelirrosa se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada, tratando de no llorar. Estaba demasiado cerca y la vería perfectamente. Se le humedecieron los ojos pero logró controlar las lágrimas. _Yo ya no soy débil. _

Sasuke notó perfectamente su lucha por no romper a llorar y no pudo evitarimpulso de acortar la distancia entre ellos. Se acercó despacio, como quién se acerca a una fiera recién capturada, pues no podía prever su reacción. _Y con Sakura nunca se sabe._

Cuando ya no había distancia entre ellos, siguió guiándose por su impulso. La rodeó lentamente con sus brazos y le atrajo todo lo que pudo hacia sí mismo, encerrándola en un fuerte y sentido abrazo.

Sakura pasó unos instantes sin reaccionar, sin moverse. Solo abrió mucho los ojos y tragó saliva con fuerza. Era el primer abrazo que recibía en su vida de Sasuke. Era la primera vez que él demostraba que ella le importaba. Era la primera vez que tenía un contacto tan íntimo con él. Se sintió bien, como si hubiera estado esperando esto por mucho tiempo. Y, realmente, así era. Pero, por otro lado, se odió a sí misma. Ella ya tenía que haber olvidado a Sasuke, tenía que rechazar ese contacto y largarse de allí. Ella ya debería haber olvidado esa sensación.

Sin embargo, se acurrucó en el pecho de Sasuke y dejó escapar algunas lágrimas. En silencio. Le pasó los brazos por la cintura y se agarró a su espalda, correspondiéndole el abrazo.

Sasuke se sentía feliz y triste al mismo tiempo. Notaba como su camisa estaba mojada por las lágrimas de Sakura pero, desde fuera, no parecía estar llorando.

Sasuke le dio suave beso en el pelo y se agachó hasta que sus manos estaban en la cintura de la pelirrosa y la boca de él a la altura de su oído. Sakura sintió un fuerte escalofrío al notar el aliento de él.

-Tú me esperaste mucho tiempo, Sakura. Ahora me toca a mí esperarte a ti.

Y dicho esto, se separó un poco de ella, quedando ambos muy cerca, a la misma altura. Solo unos pocos centímetros separaban sus labios.

Sasuke la observó: estaba preciosa a pesar de haber llorado. Sus ojos jade estaban llorosos pero ya no había lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas. Se mordió el labio, pensando en lo feliz que podía haber sido junto con esa chica si hubiera tomado las decisiones correctas en su momento.

Y, no pudo evitarlo:

La besó.

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, peques!

Siento mucho mi retraso con ese cap, es que al final (como expliqué arriba), mis vacaciones se alargaron :)

Espero que os guste y que os deje intrigadillas. Pronto actualizaré ya que (se supone) que tengo más tiempo libre. Hahahaha

Reviews:

-kasumi redfield: ¡Nueva! *-* Pues, muchísimas gracias, espero que te siga gustando. ¿En serio? El título fue por poner realmente… Tiene algo que ver con la historia pero no soy muy buena en esas cosas -.- ¡Mucha suerte con eso! Tú solo haz lo que te haga feliz :) Un beso, cuídate.

-Bella Swan: ¡Muchas gracias, peque! Insisto en que me encantan tus reviews, me haces una especie de resumen pero dando tu punto de vista; me ayuda mucho. ¡Disfruta! ^^

-Andy: Muchas gracias. La verdad es que como "elegisteis" un Neji "transparente" decidí hacerlo conciso y claro, no darle más vueltas. Todo puede cambiar más adelante y que Neji no sea tan bueno… Quién sabe :P Me alegro que me digas lo de Sasuke porque es lo que pretendo, hora de ablandaros un poco que el pobre ya está sufriendo mucho hahaha Aunqeu aun le queda mucho y más ahora que Neji está aquí. ¡Cuídate, peque! ¡Un beso y mil gracias!

-Freya no uta: Muchas gracias, mi viaje fue muy bien, hasta más largo de lo previsto *-* Espero no haberos hecho sufrir mucho y que te siga gustando, un besazo, guapa!^^

-DinamoGirl23: Sí, se portaron bastante mal aunque tampoco tuvieron muchas opciones… Tenían que salvarse. Es triste todo :( Esa es una lección que Sasuke tiene que aprender. Toca trabarse a Sakura un poco xD ¡Un besazo, muchísimas gracias! ^^

-NeoElMostWanted: ¡Nuevo! *-* ¡Muchas gracias! La verdad es que Naruto va a jugar un papel importante muy pronto, ya es hora de centrarme también en las otras historias hahaha Aunque es difícil porque hay mucho que desentrañar en este fic y tengo que ir enredando y desenredando poco a poco y se me quedan los caps desencuadrados con el resto :( Pero prometo darle más protagonismo hahahaha Muchísimas gracias, espero que te siga gustando, cuídate :)

-Michelita: ¡Ay, mi veterana! *-* Te adoro, en serio. Sí, esa canción mola. Aquí solo hay una parte de lo que esperas, pero en dos o tres capítulos todo volverá a una "relativa normalidad" y me podré centrar de nuevo en ese trío y en todo lo demás. Gracias por partida doble, siento haberte hecho esperar :( Yo también os extrañé pero tranquila, de momento, he decidido no abandonar ninguna (espero no quedarme en blanco). Simplemente se alargó mi viaje. Un besazo, cuídate ^^

-Youarebeautiful: ¡Nuevo! *-* Hahahaha ¡Muchísimas gracias, siento haberos hecho esperar! Actualizaré pronto. Un beso^^

-Dany16: ¡Nuevo! *-* Muchas gracias, espero que te siga gustando. Disruta! ^^

-Dulce Tiramisú: Muchísimas gracias, espero que te guste. Por fin se está dadno cuenta de todo, un besazo ^^

-MilyDepp: hahahah ES hora de ablandarse un poco respecto a Sasuke, ya se lo va mereciendo el pobre *-* Espero que hayas solucionado tus problemas con el pc, ¡muchísimas gracias, en serio! Os adoro ^^

: ¡Nueva! *-* ¡Muchísimas gracias, en serio! Lo sé, hay mucho que desentrañar en este fic. ¡Muy pronto actualizaré, lo promento! No os haré esperar tanto :(

En fin, chicos, hemos sobrepasado las 11600 visitas y los 160 reviews... *-* MIL, MIL GRACIAS. OS ADORO :3

Prometo no haceros esperar tanto, actualizaré pronto ^^ Y lo mismo con las otras dos historias, no sé si hoy pero pronto actualizaré todas.

Os quiero, ¡cuídense! :)

Dejen sus opiniones.

**~NekooUchiha~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes de naruto no me pertenecen.**

¡Bueeeeeeeeeenas, peques!

Infinitas gracias por vuestros apoyos. Aquí os dejo con el siguiente capítulo.

**Enjoy!**

**.**

.

.

**La** besó.

Sakura se tensó al sentir el contacto con Sasuke. Durante la conversación, le había parecido que estaba demasiado cerca pero estaba demasiado afligida y angustiada como para pararse a pensarlo. Abrió mucho los ojos, claramente sorprendida y, por unos instantes, se sintió incapaz de hacer algo al respecto. En esos instantes, pasó por su mente algunos momentos con Sasuke; algunos eran dulces pero la gran mayoría, eran tan amargos como el café negro. Demasiado cortantes y afilados, como un cristal roto. Sin embargo, y a pesar de todo, había esperado durante mucho tiempo pero la cuestión era: ¿seguía esperando? ¿Todo ese odio y rechazo hacia Sasuke había sido real o una simple coraza para evitar el dolor de los recuerdos?

No supo en qué momento pudo despejar la mente de todo, pero lo hizo. Dejó de pensar en todo y correspondió el beso del azabache, le rodeó el cuello, acariciándole el pelo. Sintió como las manos de él se deslizaban por su espalda hasta pararse en su cintura y atrayéndola hacia sí.

Sasuke tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al notar como Sakura abandonaba toda contradicción y le correspondía el beso. Sabía que estaba muy confundida pero ese gesto le daba una vaga esperanza de que aún no estaba todo perdido; todo rastro de tristeza había desaparecido en él. La rodeó en un cálido abrazo y la atrajo hacia sí, como si quisiera quedarse así eternamente. Y así era: quería hacer desaparecer el mundo, parar el tiempo y quedarse así con ella. Sin espacios, sin nadie más que pudiera perturbar lo que ambos sentían. Le mordió el labio inferior con dulzura, queriendo probar más de ella.

Ese día había sido el primero en el que Sasuke era totalmente sincero con ella y no le habían hecho falta palabras para demostrarle lo que sentía por ella. Lo agradecía; a él no se le daban bien esas cosas.

Ambos se dejaron llevar en un beso cálido, largo, sincero y muy esperado. Sus lenguas danzaban en un baile casi perfecto a pesar de que ambos eran bastante inexpertos. Alargaron el beso hasta que no tuvieron más remedio que separarse por la falta de aire. Sasuke la miró intensamente, sin soltarla y sin poner demasiado espacio entre sus labios. A pesar del nefasto día, ese momento no podía ser más perfecto para ellos.

Sakura lo miraba con la misma intensidad pero tan pronto pasaron esos instantes, las dudas volvieron a ella. Tragó duro pensando en todo lo que se le venía encima ahora que Neji estaba fuera, esperándola.

_Todos esperan más explicaciones de las que puedo dar. _

Se sintió aterrada ante ese pensamiento y comenzó a deshacerse del fuerte agarre del azabache. No apartaba la mirada de él, lo que le permitió observar un destello de pánico cuando ella comenzó a separarse, con miles de dudas reflejadas en su cara. En un principio, Sasuke se resistió a dejarla ir pero al ver su expresión, comprendió que había sido un día demasiado duro como para hablar de todo eso.

Finalmente, luchando contra sí mismo, la dejó ir. Ella le miró durante unos segundos más, con los ojos vidriosos, y se marchó. El azabache solo pudo contemplarla y rezar a todos los dioses para que Sakura no se arrepintiera de lo que acababa de pasar allí.

La puerta se cerró, dejándolo solo de nuevo en la oscuridad de su habitación.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sakura se alejó tambaleante. Se paró en el pasillo, pensando qué haría ahora. Pero su mente no parecía estar por la labor y darle una respuesta coherente. Durante unos minutos, se centró en el dolor que le producía la vieja herida de Sasuke. Parecía más intenso que nunca, como si le faltara la respiración. Pero, para su desgracia, no era la única herida abierta en esos momentos. Parecía como si sus males no tuvieran fin pero dentro de toda su confusión, tenía algo claro:

_Tengo que ponerle fin a todo eso. Tengo que hacerlo antes de que acabe conmigo._

Entonces, levantó la vista y vio a Gaara, que entraba en su habitación. El pelirrojo la miró pero no como solía hacerlo siempre. Le dio una mirada fría y dura que hizo que sintiera una nueva punzada en el pecho. Entró a su habitación sin hablarle y sin hacerle ningún gesto. La pelirrosa recordó que le debía una explicación a su amigo. Y pensó que era prácticamente el único que se la merecía, pues él siempre había estado ahí.

Avanzó hacia la habitación de Gaara y entró sin llamar; no sabía si el pelirrojo la esperaba pero ella sí que no podía esperar más. Tuvo que repasar toda la habitación para encontrarlo apoyado en una de las paredes, con los brazos cruzados y la mirada perdida y vacilante. A pesar de que se dio cuenta de su presencia, Gaara la ignoró, esperando a que hablara.

Sakura cerró la puerta detrás de sí y dejó que el tenso silencio invadiera la habitación del pelirrojo, tan oscura y fría. Tomó aire antes de hablar, dejando en el aire el sonido de un suspiro:

-Siento no haberte contado nada, Gaara. –Hizo una pausa y cogió aire de nuevo. - Lo siento de verdad.

El silencio volvió a invadir la habitación. Gaara tardó unos instantes en contestar pero sí se pudo apreciar en su rostro una sonrisa irónica. Desvió la mirada al lado contrario de Sakura.

-¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

Sakura se mordió el labio, dubitativa. Su explicación no le iba a convencer pero aún así, tenía que intentarlo. Gaara era el único apoyo sincero que tenía, que había tenido toda la vida; si ahora lo perdía, no podría levantar cabeza.

-Era demasiado doloroso. – Soltó de carrerilla.- La pérdida de Neji era demasiado dura como para recordarla, imagínate recordar ese episodio. Nunca le pude contestar, Gaara. No te puedes imaginar lo que sentí cuanto caí en la cuenta de que nunca podría tener la oportunidad de hacerlo. – Hizo una pausa pero Gaara no habló. – Tú y yo ni siquiera éramos capaces de hablar del tema, solo lo hicimos cuando pasó el tiempo, cuando se convirtió en un doloroso recuerdo. ¿Para qué iba a contarte que ese era aún más intenso de lo que te imaginabas? Si ya no podríamos ponerle solución.

Y otra vez estaba ese silencio que Sakura tanto empezaba a odiar. Se sentía tan pequeñita al lado de Gaara que creía que desaparecería.

-Puedo entender eso, Sakura; pero entiende tú como me siento yo ahora. Se supone que éramos amigos y ambos me dejasteis de lado. – Sakura no pudo evitar centrar su atención en el verbo "éramos". El pánico la invadió con una rapidez vertiginosa.

-¿Éramos? – Repitió la pelirrosa, sin ocultar el pánico. - ¿Ya no lo somos? – Se le quebró la voz al formular la última pregunta.

La idea de encontrarse totalmente sola, sin nadie sincero a su alrededor era insoportable. Los segundos que el pelirrojo tardó en contestarle le parecieron interminables.

Gaara reconoció el pánico en su voz. _Por supuesto que lo somos. _Le dio una mirada larga y compasiva a su amiga, que parecía al borde del colapso. No se había fijado hasta ese momento en lo frágil y agotada que parecía. Aunque Gaara sabía que ninguna de las dos cosas eran ciertas.

-Claro que lo somos, Sakura. Tú sabes que siempre seremos amigos.

Sakura no sabía en qué momento Gaara se había acercado lo suficiente como para abrazarla, pero lo estaba haciendo. Se tranquilizó con ese contacto, aunque Sakura le correspondió el abrazo con tanta fuerza que casi deja a Gaara sin respirar, cosa que le hizo sonreír. Fue un abrazo corto e intenso, suficiente para que Sakura sintiera que estaba todo bien con él de nuevo.

Se separaron y Gaara se sentó en su cama, mientras ella permanecía al lado de la puerta. Apoyó sus codos en las rodillas y la cara en sus manos, adoptando una pose pensativa. Sakura miraba al infinito, perdida en incoherentes pensamientos de nuevo.

-¿Qué hago, Gaara?

La pelirrosa lanzó la pregunta al aire, solo quería una respuesta, una pista para saber para dónde tenía que tirar pero, obviamente, Gaara no la tenía. Pero sí que le respondió.

-¿Qué quieres hacer, Sakura? – Hizo una pausa larga, esperando a que contestara pero Sakura no parecía estar en esa habitación, ni siquiera en el mismo mundo que él. – Solo tú puedes saber qué quieres hacer, Sakura. No tengas prisa por saberlo, tú has esperado mucho tiempo; aclara tus ideas y, entonces, decide. Guíate por tu instinto, sabes que siempre aciertas.

-¿Y si nadie está dispuesto a esperarme? – Sakura lo dijo casi gritando, con un pánico atroz.

-Entonces, es que no valen la pena. – Oyó como la respiración de la pelirrosa se tranquilizaba. Las palabras de él siempre lo hacían. – Y por cierto, - continuó – a mí siempre me tendrás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto, ahora fuera de su habitación, dispuesto a buscar a Sakura y hablar con ella, se encontró con el invitado del día: Neji.

El castaño le dio una mirada fulminante e irónica. Nadie lo recordaba así; aunque en apariencia, no había cambiado, estaba claro que sí lo había hecho.

Naruto se preguntó mentalmente que le podía haber pasado para tener esa actitud. No con él, sino con todos. Entendía que estuviera resentido con Taka pero no que actuara de la manera en que lo hacía con Gaara, con esa mirada fría e imperturbable. No parecía el de siempre.

-¿Cómo está mi primita, Uzumaki? ¿Has sido capaz de cuidarla? – Le dio una sonrisa cortante y afilada. A Naruto le recordó a alguien pero no supo a quién; un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Aún así, reunió toda su voluntad y dejó todos sus sentimientos a un lado, para contestarle con voz firme e imperturbable:

-Ha estado mejor. Estos días están siendo difíciles para todos. Y, por supuesto, nadie esperaba que estuvieras vivo. – Naruto lo dijo todo totalmente consciente de lo que hacía; puede que él no se mereciera una explicación más allá de lo que ya había dicho, pero también quería escucharla.

Neji soltó una pequeña y siniestra carcajada, dejando como ella una sonrisa macabra.

-Lo supongo. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta en el estado en el que me dejasteis. – Hizo una pausa. Ninguno de los dos habló. Naruto estuvo a punto de hacerlo pero terminó tragándose sus palabras. No estaba en posición de recriminar nada. – No imaginaba hasta qué punto alguien que quiso ser Hokage de la Hoja podía ser tan desagradecido con un compañero. – Naruto frunció el ceño, dejando que Neji siguiera explicándose. Sintió una punzada de dolor cuando Neji le recordó su antiguo propósito, ya abandonado. Él nunca dejó de pensar en aquello. – Salvé a tu novia. Aunque está claro que no lo hice por ti, sino por ella; esperaba algo más que el hecho de que me dejasteis abandonado a mi suerte.

-Tuvimos que hacerlo. – Contestó Naruto fijando su mirada en el suelo y apretando los puños, dándole una apariencia siniestra. – Kisame seguía atacando y nosotros estábamos muy malheridos. – Apretó los dientes, recordando el momento con rabia.

-Supongo que yo tenía que haber hecho lo mismo. – Susurró Neji. – Si hubiera ignorado vuestras lamentaciones, probablemente Sakura y yo estaríamos juntos y nos ahorraríamos todo esto. – Había una intensa ira en el tono de voz de Neji.

Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que había pensado en eso desde que había recobrado la memoria. NO es que se arrepintiera de haber salvado a su prima pero estaba claro que la vida le había jugado una mala pasada. No solo se lo habían agradecido dejándolo tirado, sino que había perdido a la chica de la que estaba enamorado. Se sintió muy cobarde en el tiempo que recobró la memoria, lamentándose cada instante por ser incapaz de buscar a sus amigos y explicarles todo lo que había pasado. Pero, ¿cómo explicar todo aquello? ¿Cómo borrar el dolor de más de un año con unas simples palabras? Eso era lo que le frenaba a Neji.

Aunque había algo más que lo disuadía de su búsqueda. Él seguía amando a Sakura pero la vida que esos ancianos le habían ofrecido era demasiado tentadora. Una vida tranquila, dónde podía ser quién quisiera porque nadie le conocía, una vida sencilla en la que sus preocupaciones eran pequeñas e insignificantes. Lejos de la guerra, de su cargo. Lejos de todas las lamentaciones. Se planteó varias veces olvidarse de todo y quedarse allí, en esa pequeña Aldea. ¿Quién lo encontraría allí? Es más, ¿quién lo buscaría? Para todos los demás, él estaba muerto y, durante un tiempo, deseó que todo el mundo lo creyera así y dejar las cosas tal y como estaban.

Le dio una dura mirada a Naruto y se irguió, dispuesto a ponerse en marcha hacia la habitación que Sai le había asignado. Cuando pasó por el lado del rubio, éste le detuvo, agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo.

-Habla con ella. – La voz del rubio sonaba dura y fuerte pero, en el fondo, solo era una súplica. – Hinata está destrozada, no se merece esto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sasuke seguía en la oscuridad de su habitación, se había tumbado en su cama y se mordía el labio inferior con fuerza, con las manos detrás de su cabeza, pensando en ese beso. Por mucho que la quisiera, no se imaginaba que podía saber tan bien. No se imaginaba que un beso de apenas unos momentos, podía borrar todo lo malo de un día; podía hacerle olvidarse de todo lo demás. En esos momentos, solo era capaz de pensar en lo equivocado que había estado todo ese tiempo; solo le importaba ella. Solo quería protegerla y quedarse para siempre a su lado. Todo lo demás sobraba cuando la veía.

Sonrió dulcemente. Esa misma mañana habría pensado cualquier cosa menos que el día terminaría así y, mucho menos, que él terminaría sonriendo a la nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Neji contuvo el aliento al notar el contacto del rubio, se sentía asqueado con el roce de un miembro de ese equipo de ratas.

Controló las enormes ganas de darle un puñetazo para quitárselo de encima pero lo que no pudo evitar fue hacer un brusco movimiento para deshacerse del agarre.

Tragó duro.

-Hazlo tú. – Le espetó con dureza. – Dile que ella no tiene la culpa y ya está. – Contestó con rabia, no estaba muy convencido de lo que decía pero tampoco quería hablar con ella. Al menos, de momento.

El castaño la consideraba una traidora desde el día en que se fue detrás de ese perro que tenía delante, abandonando la aldea y dejando el honor del Clan Hyuuga a la altura del barro. Nunca antes, nadie había hecho algo así. Y, aunque él estaba allí para intentar limpiar el nombre de su clan, todos murmuraban sobre la chica Hyuuga. Apretó la mandíbula con fuerza al recordar todo lo que había tenido que soportar.

Naruto iba a hablarle de nuevo pero Hyuuga ya había desaparecido. Éste no se había metido en su habitación sino que, en un impulso, se metió en la habitación de Sakura, entrando sin llamar.

Ella ya estaba allí. Había aclarado las cosas con Gaara y esperaba descansar: dos conversaciones tan tensas en un rato, un reencuentro inesperado y mil explicaciones dadas le parecía demasiado para un solo día.

Estaba tumbada en su cama, con un antebrazo sobre sus ojos. Se tensó cuando oyó abrir y cerrar la puerta. _Mierda. _Reconoció su aroma enseguida. _Neji. _Se le encogió el estómago pero no hizo nada, ningún gesto que denotara su nerviosismo. No estaba preparada para esto. Escuchó como Neji daba un par de pasos en dirección a su cama, pero ella seguía inmóvil.

-Creo que tenemos que hablar, Sakura. – Su voz sonó más firme de lo que él había esperado. Puede que con los demás, su actitud fuera como fría y dura como el acero pero delante de ella, se deshacía como la cera frente al fuego.

Tragó duro, Sakura no le respondía. Y tampoco sabía qué podía esperar de ella. Había pasado mucho tiempo y en ese beso que le dio, notó algo extraño que no sabía descifrar.

Le invadió el pánico.

Sakura entreabrió sus labios. Sin mirarle. Dispuesta a contestar. Pero sin saber qué iba a decir.

No tuvo ocasión de hacerlo. Alguien llamó a su puerta precipitadamente y entró con brusquedad, sin esperar a que le dieran permiso: Gaara. Nervioso y más pálido de lo habitual, sin fijarse si quiera en que Sakura estaba acompañada y a punto de tener una conversación importante, habló:

-Orochimaru ha vuelto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la habitación de Sasuke, todo seguía tranquilo y silencioso. Él se sentía sereno y confuso a la vez, por eso, no pudo evitar sobresaltarse cuando alguien, sin llamar, entró precipitada y bruscamente en su habitación. _Naruto. _Se incorporó de un salto y se sentó en la cama al ver el estado de su amigo. No le dio tiempo a preguntar nada, él habló primero:

-Orochimaru ha vuelto.

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, peques!

Espero que os haya gustado. A ver qué tal se me ha dado según sus opiniones :3

Reviews:

-Bella: ¡Muchas gracias, en serio! Jo, me escribes muchísimo siempre. ¡Mil gracias, disfruta!

-Michelita: Jajajaja, lo siento, siempre procuro dejar algo así para el siguiente :3 Muchas gracias, encanto, espero que te guste este capitulo. Un beso ^^

-Mila: ¡Nueva! *-* ¡Muchas gracias, espero que te guste! :3

-DinamoGirl: Jajajajajaj Ya era hora, ¿verdad? A partir de ahora será más directo, tiene más esperanza :3 Muchas gracias, me alegro de que te siga gustando. Un beso ^^

-Guest: ¡Nuevo/a! *-* Eso mismo pienso yo *-* Hahahahaha Muchas gracias, un beso, disfruta ^^

-Andy: Ayyy, hola de nuevo *-* Por supuesto, ahora le toca a él ¬.¬ Espero que te guste, cuídate!

-Angeles: Jajajajaja Aquí tienes su reacción, espero que te guste, encanto. Está demasiado confundida :( ¡Un beso!

-Freya no uta: Hahahaha ^^ Gracias a ti por comentar, en serio. Me alegro que te siga gustando. Un besazo ^^

-Aiko: Muuuuuuchas gracias. Nuevo también *-* Un beso enorme, disfruta. Espero que te guste.

En fin, que muchas, muchas gracias. Actualizaré muy pronto. Dejen sus opininiones! Mil besos, cuídense! :3

**~NekooUchiha~**


	17. Chapter 17

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN. **

¡Bueeeeeeeeeenas, peques!

Mil disculpas por el retraso pero me ha sido imposible actualizar antes. Estaba totalmente bloqueada a la hora de escribir y hasta ahora no me ha salido nada que valga la pena.

**Enjoy!**

**.**

**.**

**. **

-Orochimaru ha vuelto.

En cuestión de unos pocos minutos, todos los ninjas de la guarida estaban reunidos en la sala principal, aguardando que la asquerosa serpiente cruzara la entrada. No faltaba nadie. Y todos estaban igualmente tensos. Algunos, por simple contagio de sus compañeros, otros porque esa víbora imponía demasiado y otros porque tenían muchas cosas que aclarar. El que más tenso estaba era Sasuke que casi no podía disimular su ira. Tenía la mandíbula tan apretada que tenía la sensación de que se le partirían los dientes, sus manos estaban cerrados en dos puños tan duros como el acero y le temblaban de pura rabia. La historia de Sakura con el que había sido su maestro, no dejaba de resonar en su cabeza. Prácticamente, ni había pensado que al que él había llamado "su maestro" le había vendido, había tratado de cambiarlo por la pelirrosa; no, casi no había reparado en ello. Lo único que le importaba era lo que le había hecho pasar a Sakura. Todo rastro de tranquilidad y felicidad habían desaparecido de su rostro, ahora parecía más furioso que nunca.

Ni Neji ni Gaara conocían dicha situación, Sakura nunca le había contado nada al pelirrojo y, por aquel entonces, Neji estaba muerto. No lo hizo simplemente porque estaba pasando momentos demasiado duros, demasiado desconcertantes. No quería añadir nada más al dolor ni a la rabia. Aun así, Gaara y Neji estaban tan tensos como todos los demás. Orochimaru aún no había aparecido pero la atmósfera ya se había viciado.

Sakura, lejos de mostrarse afligida y derrotada como lo estaba antes, intentaba recomponerse. Esa asquerosa víbora no podía verla en ese estado, no podía hacerle daño de nuevo. _No lo permitiré. _Su actitud era serena y guerrera, como siempre, como si nada hubiera pasado.

La guarida se oscureció ligeramente por una sombra con forma humana. Y el aire, limpio y puro, se volvió viciado ante el olfato de la pelirrosa. _Es él. _

Sasuke agarró la empuñadura de cuero de su katana y desenvainó, ante la mirada sorpresiva de todos, que no daban crédito. Avanzó hacia la salida unos cuantos pasos, _no quiero manchar la guarida de sangre, _dispuesto a matarlo y acabar con uno de sus objetivos de una vez por todas. Se abrió paso entre los anonadados ninjas, que lo miraban como si no fuera de su mismo planeta. Ignoró dichas miradas y se dirigió a la salida con paso firme y seguro mientras venían a su mente algunos recuerdos. Entre todos ellos, destacó uno: la muerte de su hermano Itachi. No supo exactamente por qué se acordó de él en esos momentos. Relacionó el hecho de que Orochimaru quisiera deshacerse de él con el recuerdo de su hermano. Aún le dolía pensar en ello. Recordaba las últimas palabras de Itachi y hasta ahí se daba cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado siempre en su vida; de lo erróneo del camino que había elegido. El pacto que hizo con esa víbora, por el abandonó Konoha, le había costado demasiado caro.

Era la hora de consumar su venganza. Era la hora de compensar a Sakura.

Salió de la guarida justo a tiempo. Justo cuando la víbora estaba entrando en ella. Sin más dilación y sin que Orochimaru se percatara aún de su presencia, le golpeó con el chidori en la boca del estómago, haciendo que escupiera sangre y lanzándolo varios metros por los aires. Sasuke ni siquiera había titubeado, no se había movido ni un milímetro a pesar de la fuerza de retroceso del golpe. No temblaba; no se le había acelerado la respiración. Estaba como si no hubiera hecho ningún esfuerzo.

Orochimaru estaba aturdido y tumbado en el suelo. Estaba intentando asimilar la información, el golpe y la posterior caída lo habían mareado. Se levantó con esfuerzo, tratando de poner las ideas claras, apoyó una rodilla y una mano en el suelo, tratando de erguirse. Antes de hacer nada más, trató de enfocar la imagen que tenía delante; habría jurado que el ataque provenía de su antiguo alumno pero no le encontraba sentido. Cuando la imagen dejó de resultarle borrosa, pudo confirmar sus pensamientos. _¿Qué coño hace? _

Lo vio acercarse. Estaba furioso pero no descontrolado. Estaba tan rabioso y enfadado que era capaz de controlarse. Eso lo aterró. Pero ese sentimiento dejó paso enseguida a la furia. _Ese bastardo me ha golpeado. _

Se puso en pie con dificultad aunque aún no había llegado su final ni muchísimo menos. Exhibió una sonrisa afilada. Se imaginó por qué el Uchiha estaba tan furioso. Y no se equivocaba.

Dejó que siguiera acercándose mientras él recuperaba la compostura. Se tocó la herida del estómago y emitió un casi imperceptible quejido de dolor.

Sasuke siguió caminando. Por fuera, parecía tranquilo pero por dentro la ira le quemaba las venas y la adrenalina era demasiado fuerte para una persona. Estaba a punto de estallar.

Cuando estaba relativamente cerca de su objetivo, cambió sus firmes pasos por una vertiginosa carrerilla. Echó a correr ante la mirada pasmada de Orochimaru a quien, una vez más, pilló desprevenido.

Le lanzó un puño que Orochimaru no supo esquivar y echó mano de su katana, que ya la tenía desenfundada. Esta vez, la víbora si aguantó el golpe y logró esquivar la katana del azabache a tiempo; le devolvió el golpe, haciendo que Sasuke se tambaleara un poco.

De pronto, el claro se convirtió en una nube de humo y polvo, no se veía nada a través de esa densa capa. Cualquiera que viera la situación desde fuera y no supiera nada sobre ello, pensaría que ahí estaba luchando todo un ejército en lugar de dos personas.

Orochimaru empezó a desesperarse por la situación, al contrario que Sasuke, a él le gustaba pelear con más distancia pero estaban demasiado cerca y no conseguía librarse de él.

En un descuido del azabache, Orochiaru pudo desplegar por fin parte de su poder, haciendo que su cuello se estirara como el cuerpo de una serpiente y mordiéndole con sus afilados y venenosos colmillos en el brazo con el que sujetaba la katana.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En la guarida, la situación había cambiado ligeramente. Nadie había sido capaz de reaccionar ante los movimientos de Sasuke pero ahora, Sakura ya había salido del trance. Y estaba dispuesta a actuar. Miró a su alrededor, nadie parecía haber salido el shock. Nadie entendía por qué Sasuke había salido así de la guarida y, además, habían intuido el gran golpe que le había propinado a la entrada. Se escuchaban ruidos de batalla allí afuera.

Sakura vio como Suigetsu y Juugo avanzaban, murmurando un "Hay que ayudar a Sasuke". No estaba dispuesto a permitirlo, antes ella tenía que zanjar el tema.

Avanzó hasta quedar delante de todos, donde se dio la vuelta y alzó una mano, deteniendo el paso de los pocos que habían conseguido reaccionar.

-Quietos. – Ordenó.

-¿Qué está pasando, Sakura? – Preguntó Sai. Su tono no era tan sereno y confiado como de costumbre, sonaba desorientado. - ¿Por qué Sasuke ataca al que fue su maestro?

Sakura apretó los dientes al recordar que Orochimaru había sido el maestro de Sasuke.

-Tengo cosas que aclarar ahí afuera. – Dijo, ignorando a Sai. – Vosotros os quedaréis aquí. – Sentenció; no era una petición.

-¡¿Qué?! – Gritó Tsunade, saliendo de su ensoñación. – No, Sakura. Lo que tengáis que aclarar, lo haréis delante de todos y ahora hay que salir ahí fuera.

La rubia emprendió el paso, ignorando las órdenes de la ojijade. Ésta chasqueó la lengua, molesta y exasperada y la detuvo, colocándole un mano en su hombro cuando estaba a su altura. Le apretó con fuerza, haciendo que Tsunade hiciera una mueca de dolor.

-Basta, Tsunade. Me harás caso. – Le dijo con voz de ultratumba. Le apretó un poco más fuerte y después la empujó hasta que ella volvió a su posición inicial. Ahora, con una mirada sombría y esa voz tan macabra, se dirigió de nuevo hacia los demás. – Os quedaréis aquí. Todos. No os estoy pidiendo vuestra opinión; os lo estoy ordenando. – Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que repasó los rostros de sus compañeros, tratando de ver si alguien más se iba a oponer. – Si alguien aparece antes de tiempo, pagaréis las consecuencias.

Se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida.

_Esa es la Sakura de siempre, _pensó Gaara.

Caminó rápido y firme hasta que llegó a la altura de ellos. No podía ver anda a través de la densa capa de humo y tierra que habían levantado durante la batalla. Tosió varias veces y se llevó una mano a la boca, tratando de inhalar el menor polvo posible. Visualizó a Sasuke y Orochimaru, ambos sangrando. Llegó justo a tiempo para ver cómo Orochimaru mordía brutalmente a Sasuke en un brazo. Éste soltó un alarido de dolor e intentó zafarse pero no lo conseguía. Por un momento, Sakura temió que perdería el brazo.

Apresuró su marcha hasta que sus pasos se convirtieron en una carrera precipitada e increíblemente rápida. Corrió veloz sin que ninguno de los dos oponentes se percatara de su presencia. Corrió hasta que le dolieron los entumecidos músculos pero llegó a tiempo.

Desenfundó su afilada katana en el momento preciso, cruzó la última capa de polvo y humo que rodeaban a ambos y le hizo un corte grande pero superficial al cuello de la víbora. Instintivamente, Orochimaru liberó el brazo de Sasuke, haciendo que este sonara un suspiro de alivio y cayera al suelo, agotado por el dolor.

Sakura solo trataba de recomponerse de la carrera y normalizar su respiración mientras veía como Orochimaru recobraba su forma humana. Parecía realmente cansado pero no dejó de mostrar su cínica y fría sonrisa. Sakura intercambió su mirada varias veces entre Sasuke y Orochimaru, dudando, recabando… Pero su mente aún no funcionaba con la eficiencia normal. Tragó saliva y aunque el corazón le latía más deprisa de lo normal, recobró la compostura antes de lo previsto y volvió a ser la Sakura de siempre, la que Orochimaru conocía. O, al menos, fingía serlo.

-Tan hábil como siempre, Sakura. – Habló Orochimaru sin borrar esa siniestra sonrisa. – Supongo que realmente sí que me equivoqué en mi elección. – Continuó mirando con desdén a Sasuke, qué seguía arrodillado en el suelo, sujetándose el brazo gravemente herido y con la katana a su lado. A pesar de eso, no se perdía ni un instante de esos momentos.

El azabache se levantó con mucha dificultad, emitiendo quejidos de dolor. Eso atrajo la mirada de su compañera, quién lo miraba preocupada: _No sé si podré salvar ese brazo… _Y es que, además, de sangrarle muchísimo, no sabía si lo había envenenado o si tenía movilidad. Se centró de nuevo en Orochimaru, quién esperaba alguna reacción a sus palabras.

-No te equivocaste; yo jamás hubiera aceptado. – Sentenció la pelirrosa con su voz más dura.

Orochimaru amplió su sonrisa.

-No esperaba otra respuesta de ti, Sakura; pero, ¿y ahora? ¿Aceptarías ahora?

Orochimaru dejó que sus palabras se desvanecieran en el aire, como si danzara sobre éste. Esa pregunta pilló desprevenida a Sakura, quién aunque no demostró su sorpresa, contuvo la respiración.

Sasuke, quién seguía jadeando, miró varias veces y alternativamente a Orochimaru y Sakura, para finalmente detener su mirada en ésta última. Estaba asustado. _Sakura no puede dejar arrastrarse a este infierno. _

Sakura tardaba demasiado en responder para el gusto de Sasuke, lo que él no sabía es que ella estaba recordando toda su vida, como en una película. Desde la partida del azabache, ella se había puesto una máscara; una máscara que decía que no le importaba nada, que solo vivía por y para su venganza, una máscara que solo Neji llegó a quebrantar pero que se hizo más dura que nunca cuándo él murió. Ella se había pasado media vida fingiendo ser alguien que no era, ella no era un monstruo pero siempre la habían considerado como tal porque, si bien ella se había convertido en eso, había sido por la vida que había llevado pero se odiaba a sí misma por ello. Recordó unas palabras que le dijo su primer sensei, Kakashi: _"Las máscaras son peligrosas, pueden convertirnos en lo que fingimos ser" [N/A: Esta cita no es mía, está adaptada del (para mí) maravilloso Patrick Rothfuss y su primera parte de la trilogía "Crónica del Asesino de Reyes", titulada "El nombre del viento"]. _La cuestión era: ¿Había pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo que ya no sabía quién era? ¿Ya no importaba nada? ¿Estaba planteándose en serio irse con esa víbora que le había destrozado la vida solo por venganza ante sus compañeros? Siguió escarbando en su doloroso pasado y recordó otra frase que le dijo su sensei: _"El tiempo nos acaba haciendo mercenarios a todos" [N/A: Lo mismo que la anterior. Es del mismo autor aunque esta pertenece a la segunda parte de su trilogía, "El temor de un hombre sabio"]_

. ¿Ya está? ¿Ella se iba a convertir en lo que más odiaba? ¿Se iba a ir con su peor enemigo?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todos en la guarida estaban demasiado sorprendidos y asustados para entender lo que estaba pasando, para reaccionar una vez más.

El silencio era tenso e implacable, haciendo que la atmósfera que les rodeaba fuera casi como una losa para cada uno de ellos. Gaara rechinó los dientes involuntariamente, presa del pánico, la ira y la confusión; y apretó tanto los puños que temió herirse a sí mismo.

Hacía ya un rato que no escuchaban nada fuera. El tiempo pasaba lento y pesado y el pelirrojo ya no podía más. No escuchaban nada: ni sonidos metálicos de espadas, ni murmullos ni golpes… _Tengo que ir._

Se encaminó hacia la salida, no sin antes dirigirse a los demás:

-Yo voy a salir, vosotros haced lo que queráis. – Había una nota de desprecio en su voz, pero estaba demasiado irritado como para pararse a pensarlo.

Neji fue el primero en salir de su trance y seguirlo. Una vez se encaminó él, lo siguió Naruto y, tras él, todos los demás.

Miraron al frente pero no vieron nada. Había polvo y humo levantado por la batalla pero no había rastro de ellos tres.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos. Solo Naruto fue lo suficientemente avispado para mirar a su izquierda en vez de al frente. Nada lo había preparado para lo que iba a ver a continuación. Tragó saliva con fuerza, escrudiñando la grotesca imagen que tenía en frente de sí. Parpadeó varias veces, como si no se terminara de creer lo que ve.

-Ga… Gaara. – Lo llamó, titubeante. Gaara no lo miró, solo le dijo un "qué" malhumorado. – Mira… - Finalizó Naruto señalando hacia su izquierda.

Gaara miró, hastiado, hacia donde le indicaba el rubio. Todos los demás hicieron lo propio.

-¿Qué demonios…? – Gaara abrió mucho los ojos. En un primer momento se bloqueó, pero solo fue un instante porque temían que Sakura y Sasuke murieran allí mismo.

Avanzó a pasos agigantados seguido de Naruto y Neji, que le pisaban los talones.

Gaara observó la escena, estudiándola. Ambos, Sakura y Sasuke, estaban muy cerca de un precipicio que daba a un inmenso mar. Se asustó. Si se caían, era una muerte segura.

Sakura estaba de pie, chorreando sangre por todas partes y con un gran charco de ésta a sus pies, enfrente de Sasuke que no parecía tener un mejor estado: estaba cubierto de sangre por todas partes, con las ropas rasgadas y se sujetaba uno de los brazos con fuerza. Ambos jadeantes y agotados, luchando por respirar. No había ni rastro de Orochimaru. Todo a su alrededor estaba destrozado como si hubieran luchado un millar de personas en vez de solo tres. A Sasuke le brotaba sangre de la ceja izquierda, la tenía partida, lo que le daba un toque siniestro a su pálido rostro. Sakura tenía el labio partido, lo que hacía que la sangre le resbalara por la barbilla y el cuello, además de una brecha en la cabeza. Todo ello era siniestro, macabro y grotesco. Era una escena indescriptible, demasiado horrible para describirla con palabras. Además, de las otras innumerables heridas, ambos mantenían una actitud sombría, como si acabaran de escapar del mismísimo infierno. En cierta manera, era algo así.

Gaara dio un paso al frente, dubitativo.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Y Orochimaru?

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, chicos!

Espero que no me guardéis rencor por haber tardado taaaaaanto en actualizar. Hoy he actualizado también otro de mis fics pero es que ¡he estado totalmente bloqueada! No me salía nada que valiera la pena, espero que esto sí que lo valga :3

Reviews:

-DinamoGirl23: Ay, mil gracias, aquí lo tienes de nuevo. El tema de SAsuSaku y NejiSaku será abordado de lleno en los próximos caps, pero antes tenía que hacer este hahahah Mil gracias, encanto, disfruta ^^

-Bella-Swan: *-* Me encantan tus reviews, no me canso de decirlo. Muchas gracias, disfruta ^^

-Xxelysianluck: Ayyy, nueva *-* Muchísimas gracias por leer y por tu entusiasmo, espero que este te guste también. Mil gracias ^^

-Gizatleo: Ay, nuevo *-* mil gracias. Me encanta que me digáis cosas así. Quizás lo haga :P Muchas gracias por leer, espero que te guste ^^

-Michelita: *-* Hahahaha Era algo que quedaba por resolver :3 Hahahaha ¿En serio? Tiene que ser un grupo interesante. En mi grupo, yo soy la "chica alternativa" que viste informal (en plan modernilla) y creo que piensan que solo vivo para las letras, la música y los colegas (en gran parte, es verdad hahahaha). También toco la guitarra *-* Qué de cosas en común, jo :)

-Angeles: ¡Casi te salto sin querer! -.- Muchaaaas gracias, Orochimaru tendrá su merecido por su puesto. Disfrutaa ^^

-Dulcesito311: Hooola *-* No, no desiste, todo va a quedar más claro en el próximo capítulo. Espero que te guste, mil besos y gracias por tu apoyo (en las tres historias) *-*

-Freya no uta: Eso pienso yo :( Jo. Muuuuuuchas gracias, disfruta de este cap, encanto :3

Aprovecho también para comentarios que me estoy releyendo el libro mencionado en mis N/A (de ahí que se me haya ocurrido meter esas citas en la historia) y es MUY, MUY, MUY recomendable si les gusta la ficción. A mí me enamoró totalmente, es fantástica :3

Lo siento de nuevo. ¡No me abandonen! :(

Un beso enorme, cuídense!

**~NekooUchiha~**


	18. NOTA DE AUTOR

¡Bueeeeeeeeenas, peques!

Mil disculpas por tardar tantísimo en actualizar, esto no es un capítulo. Lo siento, en serio, espero que no me abandonen :( He estado una semanita de vacaciones (intenté escribir pero avanzaba muy poco) y ahora que he vuelto me estoy preparando los exámenes de septiembre.

Espero que me entiendan. Solo les escribo para pedirles disculpas y para decirles que tranquilos, no he abandonado ninguna de mis historias. Como mucho esperar, hasta el martes de la semana que viene. El martes o el miércoles publicaré al menos un capítulo de una historia (cómo mínimo, intentaré las 3)

Espero que les vaya bien, muchas gracias por los apoyos y por esperar. No me abandonen, porfa :(

Cuídense.

Les quiere,

**~NekooUchiha~**


	19. Chapter 19

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Bueeeeeeeeeeenas, peques!

Lamento la espera. Lo prometido es deuda :)

**Enjoy!**

.

.

.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? ¿Y Orochimaru?

El silencio reinó durante unos minutos en el lugar. El ambiente era tenso, parecía el escenario de una gran batalla. Naruto miraba a su alrededor, desconcertado. A varios metros de allí había varios árboles partidos, arrancados desde las raíces… _¿Qué demonios…?_ Desvió su mirada hacia ambos. Primero hacia Sasuke, tenía una mirada aterradora; había pasado años acompañando al azabache en todas las misiones, se conocían desde siempre pero nunca lo había visto así. Tan distante, tan perturbado… Su aspecto no daba mucho mejor impresión: una brecha en la fina ceja izquierda hacía que la sangre corriera por su cara hasta la barbilla, dándole una imagen dantesca, miraba fijamente al suelo, como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor. A Naruto se le revolvió el estómago, le entraron náuseas y tuvo que reprimirse para no vomitar allí mismo. Siguió analizando a Sasuke, viendo innumerables pequeños y profundos cortes, las ropas rasgadas y a sus pies un charco de sangre negruzca que se iba haciendo cada vez más grande mientras la punta de la fila hoja de katana rozaba el espeso líquido.

Haciendo un gran esfuerzo, giró hasta mirar fijamente a Sakura, quién no ofrecía un aspecto mucho más alentador. El pelo rosa y largo lo tenía teñido de rojo en muchas partes de éste, pegado al cuello y a la frente debido al sudor y a la sangre. La pelirrosa miraba fijamente al frente, dirección a Sasuke aunque estaba casi seguro de que no lo veía, simplemente tenía la mirada perdida. Una mirada fría, dura y afilada como el acero. No sabía decir si estaba más confusa, aterrada o amenazante; era una expresión tensa y difícil de escrutar. Naruto hizo una mueca desagradable al fijarse bien en el estado de su amiga: con la boca llena de sangre escarlata que le resbalaba por la barbilla hasta perderse en algún punto de su níveo cuello. Parecía una estatua, como sino respirara; si no estuviera manteniéndose en pie, diría que estaba muerta. Una de sus manos seguía en la empuñadura de su katana, ya enfundada, y cubierta siniestramente de sangre. Si le hubieran dicho hace un tiempo que iba a ver a Sakura en ese estado, se hubiera carcajeado.

Respiró hondo y tragó saliva con fuerza, incapaz de reaccionar. No se molestó en mirar a su alrededor, todos estaban igual o peor que él.

Gaara fue el primero en salir de su horrible ensoñación, dio un paso al frente, atrayendo la mirada de todos excepto de Sakura y Sasuke que seguían sin hacer absolutamente nada.

Alargó un brazo y abrió la boca un par de veces para después cerrarla y volver a su posición inicial, sin saber muy bien qué hacer o qué decir. Desvió la mirada un par de veces.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Volvió a preguntar, era lo único que se le ocurría. Aunque estaba claro lo que había pasado, él no podía pensarlo. En realidad, la pregunta correcta sería _¿Dónde está Orochimaru? ¿Ahogado en el precipicio? ¿Por qué han hecho esto?_

Pero no se le ocurrió. Su mente estaba demasiado enredada. Más aún después de ver la reacción de la pareja que tenía enfrente.

Sakura apretó su mano ensangrentada alrededor de la empuñadura de piel de su arma, se tensó ligeramente, exhibiendo la sonrisa más terrorífica que había visto jamás en sus labios. Era afilada y cortante como un cristal roto. _Y toda esa sangre, le da un aspecto tan… ¿Cómo pueden seguir de pie? _La pelirrosa centró su mirada en los ojos del azabache, quién, como si sintiera que éstalo había llamado, levantó la vista hasta ella, correspondiéndole la siniestra sonrisa con una aún peor. Se miraban fijamente, pero no con rencor ni odio, se miraban como si estuvieran guardando el más oscuro de los secretos.

-Nada. – Contestó el Uchiha con una voz clara y rasgada, recién salida del infierno. Gaara sintió como si se le helara la sangre. – Aquí no ha pasado nada.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Habían metido a Sakura y Sasuke en una misma habitación, en camas individuales. A pesar de las protestas de Karin y las muecas de desaprobación de Neji, habían decidido que era lo mejor.

Todos se encontraban en la sala, Hinata, Tsunade e incluso Gaara y Sai habían ayudado a mejorar el estado físico de Sasuke y Sakura, curándole todas las heridas que podían y vendándoles. Ninguno de los dos había dicho una sola palabra, consiguiendo un ambiente tenso y hostil en el que ninguno de los cuatro ninjas se sentían cómodos. Ni siquiera Gaara intentó mantener una conversación con la pelirrosa. Antes, debía darle un poco de lógica a todo aquello.

Cuando llegaron, Naruto parecía el más lúcido y el más dispuesto a esclarecer la situación, los otros no parecían salir del shock.

-¿Creéis que han matado a Orochimaru? – Preguntó el rubio de ojos azules, asimilando la situación.

-¿Qué otra cosa sino? – Volvió a preguntar Neji bruscamente. Estaba entre aturdido y enfadado. No le hacía gracia dejar a esos dos solos aunque también sabía que no era el momento de plantear ese tipo de quejas. Resopló abruptamente y se movió con velocidad hasta una silla, cogiéndola con demasiada fuerza para enderezarla, ocasionando un estruendo que hizo que algunos volvieran en sí.

Naruto ignoró completamente la actitud de Neji y fijó su vista en Gaara, que siempre era el más sensato. Esta vez, parecía tan sereno como siempre: estaba apoyado en la pared casualmente, con los brazos cruzados y la misma expresión tranquila y confiada con la que acostumbraba a verlo. Aunque, esta vez, había algo más: un destello perturbador en sus ojos, un pequeño atisbo de preocupación, de ansiedad. Esta vez, la serenidad de Gaara, solo era una simple apariencia.

-¿Y por qué no lo dirían? – Preguntó Naruto, perdiendo los nervios y alzando la voz al final de la pregunta. – Es más, ¡¿qué motivos tendrían para hacerlo?! Puede que Sakura lo hiciera por todo el rencor que le guarda aunque ahora esté de nuestra parte pero, ¡¿y Sasuke?! ¡¿Por qué lo haría sabiendo que las intenciones de Orochimaru era ayudar en esta guerra?!

Naruto parecía al borde de un ataque de histeria, había ido avanzando hacía el pelirrojo a grandes zancadas; cualquiera que hubiera visto la situación desde fuera, hubiera confundido el nerviosismo del rubio con una actitud amenazadora. Gaara alzó una mano, instándole a que se tranquilizara; terminó posando la mano en su hombro, a modo de consuelo. Este pequeño gesto hizo que Naruto se tranquilizara un poco o, al menos, que dejara de hacer preguntas que nadie podía contestarle. Le apretó un poco el hombro, tratando de consolarlo. Eso aplacó un poco la respiración del rubio que le asintió, agradecido.

Fue el turno de Gaara de coger aire, parecía que todos esperaban a que hablara, sin embargo, él estaba tan perdido como los demás, no sabía qué decir.

-No lo sé. – Hizo una pequeña pausa, dejando que los demás soltaran el aire que parecían haber estado aguantando hasta ahora. – Nada de esto tiene mucho sentido. Quiero decir, entiendo que Sakura le guardaba rencor a Orochimaru pero, ¿para llegar a esos extremos? ¿Por qué matarlo ahora que estaba de nuestra parte? – Hizo otra pausa, recordando la dantesca imagen de Sakura ensangrentada. – Además, Sasuke… Era su alumno hasta hace nada… Y sus palabras… - _"Nada, aquí no ha pasado nada", _recordaba Gaara con esa voz que congelaría el mismísimo infierno. – No sé que habrá pasado pero es mejor dejarles descansar. – Concluyó.

-¡¿Dejarles descansar?! ¡Nos merecemos una explicación! ¿Cómo puedes…? – Estalló Neji, parecía el más fuera de control. Sin embargo, en el fondo también sabía que su actitud se debía a lo que había entre Sasuke y Sakura y en que estaban solos en una habitación. Castañeó los dientes.

-Basta, Neji. – Le paró Gaara, hastiado, dedicándole una mirada severa y autoritaria al castaño. Éste chasqueó la lengua, igualmente harto de los misterios.

-Gaara tiene razón. – Coincidió Naruto, mucho más seguro y firme. – Ellos también estarán confusos, ya oísteis a Sasuke. No creo que nos digan nada.

Así, poco a poco, el silencio sepulcral fue sustituido por los ruidos cotidianos de la guarida, solo que, esta vez, sonaban más artificiales, más forzados. Ninguno podía ocultar del todo la ansiedad que sentían por resolver todo aquello.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La habitación de Sakura y Sasuke estaba oscura y cálida. Ambos en camas diferentes, separados por una pequeña mesita de noche en la que había una vieja lámpara apagada. Solo se escuchaba la respiración acompasada de ambos que fingían descansar. Ninguno estaba dormido pero tampoco se habían molestado en hablar o en cruzarse una mísera mirada desde que sus compañeros les ayudaron. El silencio les proporcionaba cierta comodidad a ambos, pues tenían los pensamientos tan enredados que no podían pensar con coherencia. La batalla había sido agotadora tanto física como psicológicamente, tenían la sensación de que tendrían que dormir una década para volver a ser los mismos.

Sakura, con la mirada fija en el lejano y oscuro techo, se humedeció los labios.

-¿Crees que estará vivo?

La voz de la pelirrosa retumbó en la cabeza de Sasuke como si estuviera dentro de una cueva hueca. Se alegró de escucharla: parecía ansiosa y relajada al mismo tiempo pero se alegraba de oírla, aunque sea para hacerle esa pregunta. Durante estas horas y a pesar de que sabía que ella podía cuidarse sola, había estado muy preocupado por ella. Se le vino a la mente el momento exacto en el que Orochimaru había atravesado a Sakura en el costado izquierdo, rompiéndole algunas costillas y haciendo que sangrara a borbotones. Recordó como se le cortó la respiración en ese momento, sintiendo que la perdía; la posibilidad se le hacía tan real que tuvo miedo de enloquecer allí mismo.

Volvió a la realidad de la oscura habitación y se dio cuenta que había apretado demasiado los puños, atrapando las limpias sábanas entre sus manos. Trató de relajarse, desterrando ese pensamiento de su mente.

-¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Sakura. Ésta frunció el ceño al notar que la había ignorado pero rápidamente volvió a su expresión normal. - ¿Te duele mucho? – Volvió a preguntar mientras trataba de incorporase para mirarla. Levantó la mitad de su espalda, apoyándose en sus codos y emitiendo quejidos de dolor con cada movimiento.

-¡¿Qué haces?! ¡No te muevas! – Le recriminó Sakura, preocupada. La pelirrosa giró bruscamente el cuello, notando un desagradable tirón en la espalda que hizo que se llevaba una mano al cuello, calmando el dolor.

De todos modos, era tarde, Sasuke ya estaba erguido y de medio lado, apoyándose en uno de sus codos para poder mirarla. Éste sonrió de lado ante la preocupación de su compañera. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cómodo, la miró alzando una ceja, instándole a que contestara.

Sakura se mordió el labio partido, haciendo que le escociera esa herida. Pensó en mentirle y utilizar la típica respuesta de "Estoy bien, no es para tanto" o algo así pero, viéndolo, sabía que no le creería, no sería capaz de creérselo ni ella misma. _Por una vez que sea sincera con Sasuke a la primera, no pasa nada._

-Mal. Creo que no podré moverme en siglos; me duele todo. – Concedió en un tono exageradamente teatral y dramático, casi parecía un puchero de niña pequeña.

Sasuke pensó que la respuesta lo preocuparía pero, contra todo pronóstico, esbozó una bonita y gran sonrisa. _A veces, es como una cría. _

-¿Y tú, cómo estás? ¿Puedes mover el brazo? – Sakura recordó el momento de su llegada a la batalla, cuando vio a Orochimaru mordiendo el brazo del azabache tan fuerte que pensó que se lo arrancaría de cuajo. El miedo que le recorrió fue indescriptible.

-¿Me creerías si te dijera que estoy bien? – Ésta negó con la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello con la almohada y frunciendo el ceño. Sasuke sonrió de nuevo. Incluso herida y recién salida de una feroz batalla, estaba encantadora. – Pues, estoy bien. De hecho, hacía tiempo que no me encontraba tan cómodo y sereno.

Sakura intentó erguirse pero desistió enseguida por el dolor y por la severa mirada de Sasuke, la cual parecía decirle: _Estate quieta_. Aun así, lo miró como si estuviera loco, _¿cómo va a estar bien?_

-Te lo digo completamente en serio. – Dijo al ver la mirada que le lanzaba. – Hasta hacía unos minutos, estaba preocupado por ti, tanto que mi mente no asimilaba que estabas a mi lado y que podía verte y hablarte. – Cogió aire. – Cuando te he oído, ha sido como si mi mente despertara, como si mi cuerpo recobrara sus fuerzas y nada hubiera pasado. – Hizo una pausa, Sakura no sabía qué decir. – Durante un momento, mi mente me jugó una mala pasada, Sakura; creía que te perdería, que te había perdido. Cuando he escuchado tu voz de nuevo, nada más ha importado. No puedo sentirme mejor que sabiendo que estás a mi lado, conmigo.

Ella desvió la mirada hacia el techo de sus intensos ojos azabache durante una milésima de segundo para luego volver a mirarlo, mordiéndose el labio. No quería decir nada, solo quería abrazarlo, sentía un gran impulso de hacerlo. Intentó erguirse pero las manos le temblaban demasiado para sostener su cuerpo. Le dio una mirada de impotencia Sasuke que entendió perfectamente. El pensar que Sakura quería dirigirse a él, aun en las condiciones en las que estaba, le hacía sentirse inmensamente feliz. Amplió su sonrisa y le hizo un gesto apaciguador, para que se mantuviera en la cama.

Él se irguió completamente y con gran esfuerzo hasta sentarse en la cama, jadeando por el dolor al estirar todos sus músculos y huesos. Miró a Sakura, dubitativo y nervioso, como esperando a que ésta le hiciera alguna señal. _Quizás, todo son imaginaciones mías. _Se mordió el labio, mirándose las piernas, sin atreverse a mirarla directamente. Igual se tomaría mal su gesto aunque él solo pretendía abrazarla, asegurarse de que estaba bien y sentirla cerca. Levantó la mirada. Ella sonrió ligeramente y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, le brillaron los ojos, como un pequeño atisbo de felicidad. Esto fue suficiente para que el azabache hiciera el esfuerzo de ponerse en pie y dirigirse a la cama de la pelirrosa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tres hombres se habían aislado en una misma habitación, tratando de sacar algo de lógica y sentido a lo vivido en las últimas horas mientras dejaban descansar a los implicados.

Cada uno parecía estar en su mundo pero el trío tenía los pies muy puestos en la tierra. Las imágenes no le iban de la cabeza, no se quitaban esa sensación de terror y pánico a pesar de saber que Sakura y Sasuke estaban en la habitación de al lado, sanos y salvos. Y Orochimaru muerto. Probablemente.

Gaara respiró hondo, dispuesto a hablar pero Naruto se le adelantó:

-¿Quién hablará con ellos? – El tono del rubio era sorprendentemente neutro. En esos momentos, él parecía el más tranquilo de todos.

-No creo que sirva de mucho. – Contestó Gaara con la vista fija en el suelo. Tenía el ánimo demasiado bajo para darles algunas palabras de aliento o intentar decir algo que los tranquilizara.

-Al menos, tienen que decirnos qué pasó con Orochimaru. Si está ahí fuera, vivo y herido, se convertirá en una nueva amenaza para nosotros.

Gaara levantó la vista con rapidez hacia el joven Uzumaki. _¿En qué momento ha madurado tanto? _ Ese chico que tenía delante de él, alto, fuerte y seguro de sí mismo no era ni por asomo el travieso e infantil ninja rubio que siempre se llevaba los bofetones de los demás por ser un incordio. Ver su expresión, tan seria como inescrutable, oírlo poner un poco de lógica y coherencia a una situación de locos. Sonrió internamente, _por una vez, no tengo por qué ser la voz de la razón._

-Así es, - le confirmó Gaara – si Orochimaru está ahí fuera no dudará en buscar venganza. Debemos estar preparados.

Hubo una pausa tensa, el siguiente paso era decidir quién hablaría con alguno de ellos o con los dos. Naruto, decidido y autoritario como nunca, no dejó mucho tiempo para pensar, él tenía más que claro quién debería hacerlo y no perdería oportunidad.

-Yo hablaré con ellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Toda la tensión y la aparente frialdad de la habitación en la que estaban los heridos había desaparecido; la atmósfera estaba impregnada de una suave calidez que embriagaba la habitación. Sasuke, tras considerables esfuerzos, había llegado a la cama de Sakura, sentándose en ella. Por la insistencia de ella, le había ayudado a incorporarse hasta quedar sentada. Él le sujetaba una mano, acariciándosela suavemente pero ninguno se atrevía a hacer nada más por miedo a la reacción del otro.

-¿Cuánto crees que tardarán en venir a hacernos el tercer grado? _[N/A: Es una forma de decir a "hacernos un duro interrogatorio"] _– Preguntó la pelirrosa , alzando una ceja. Parecía divertirse con la idea.

Sasuke la miró con una media sonrisa de suficiencia. _Deben estar subiéndose por las paredes._

-Me extraña que nadie haya cruzado esa puerta aún. Y seguro que viene Gaara. Es el único que nos cae bien a los dos como para no mandarlo a la mierda. – Comentó, con un deje de diversión.

Sakura asintió, totalmente segura de que sería su amigo pelirrojo el encargado de hablar con ellos. Era su mejor amigo y tampoco se llevaba especialmente mal con Sasuke. Que viniera alguno de los otros sería arriesgarse demasiado a obtener un portazo en las narices.

Hubo una pausa entre ambos, un silencio nada incómodo para ambos. A Sasuke le hubiera gustado detener la expresión de Sakura en ese mismo instante. A pesar de las heridas, no podía estar más preciosa: con los ojos brillantes de emoción y algo despeinada, dándole un aspecto infantil y despreocupado. Se mordió el labio ansioso, casi no se estaba dando cuenta de que cada vez se estaba acercando más a ella y que ésta sonreía al ver lo que pretendía.

Sasuke se acercó hasta ella hasta que rozó sus labios con los de ella. Solo un pequeño roce, expectante.

-Te he echado de menos. – Le susurró el azabache a los labios, pegando su frente a la de ella, haciendo que se estremeciera ligeramente.

La pelirrosa no se molestó en contestar, ella siempre había pensado que los actos dicen mucho más que las palabras. Le dio una suave y rápida caricia en la mejilla, haciendo que su mano resbalara hasta su cuello para, al final, llevar la mano detrás de la nuca, atrayéndolo hacia sí con ansiedad.

Le besó.

Al principio, suave, sin prisas. Pero esa tranquilidad no duró mucho. Sasuke había esperado demasiado tiempo para que ella le besara, no podía pedirle tranquilidad ahora. Le dio un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior, pidiéndole paso. Ella aceptó encantada y sus lenguas danzaron en un baile casi perfecto. El beso se fue intensificando, las manos de ella bajaron de la nuca hasta el cuello de su camisa ahora limpia, atrayéndolo con fuerza. Él sonrió entre el beso y llevó sus manos hasta la cintura de la pelirrosa, abrazándola fuertemente. Sakura se estremeció ante el repentino contacto, jadeando. Solo respiraban cuando era estrictamente necesario, cuando sus pulmones se lo exigían. Sasuke, olvidando el estado de ambos después de la dura batalla y buscando un contacto mucho más íntimo con ella, dio un tirón de ella, tumbándola en la cama y dejándola debajo de él.

Sakura jadeó al sentirlo sobre ella, sin dejar nada de espacio entre ellos pero el azabache no le dio mucho tiempo para pensarlo, ya que la besó de nuevo, demandándola con fiereza. Una de sus manos fue a parar a uno de los desnudos muslos de Sakura, dándole suaves caricias que se hicieron más intensas cuando él siguió recorriendo su abdomen y su espalda. La pelirrosa hizo lo propio y, sin saber muy lo qué hacía o como debía hacerlo, abrió de un tirón la camisa de Sasuke, dejando su torso al descubierto. Pasó sus manos por la espalda de éste. Tenía ganas de sentirlo cerca, de… Nunca había tenido una sensación como aquella, nadie le había hecho sentirse así. Y le encantaba. Le impedía pensarlo, simplemente quería hacerlo.

Sasuke, sonriendo contra los labios de ella, bajó su recorrido de besos hasta el cuello, pasando por la oreja y la mejilla pero centrándose en el cuello, oyendo los gemidos de la pelirrosa, que no hacían más que aumentar su deseo. Sintió deseos de arrancarle la vieja camiseta que llevaba en ese mismo instante. Todo lo que hubiera entre ellos no tenía cabida entre ellos, incluida la ropa. O, más bien, sobre todo la ropa. Estaba a punto de quitarle la ropa cuando el sonido de la puerta los interrumpió.

_Mierda._

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, peques!

Espero que os guste y que la espera haya valido la pena. Intentaré actualizar lo más rápido que pueda las otras historias. Y ésta, por supuesto.

No puedo contestarreviews porque voy con un poco de prisa pero, resumiendo, mil gracias por seguir la historia a todos. Estoy disfrutando mucho escribiéndola y espero que vosotros, también leyéndola. Nunca me imaginé que una historia mía podría tener tanto éxito. Jo, mil gracias *-*

En el próximo cap, responderé todos los reviews ^^

Cuídense, les quiere,

**~NekooUchiha~**


	20. Chapter 20

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN.**

¡Bueeeeeeeeeeeenas, peques!

¡Espero que me hayáis echado de menos tanto como yo a vosotros! 3 Al fin, terminé los exámenes y me tomé unos días de descanso, así que soy toda vuestra de nuevo 3

_Beg-Evans Blue _(explicaré esto al final)_._

Traigo novedades, que explicaré al final. Mientras tanto…

**… Enjoy!**

.

.

.

_Mierda._

Sasuke y Sakura se fijaron durante unos instantes, aunque, medio desnudos, uno encima del otro y con alguien esperando para entrar en la habitación, no tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensar lo que tenían que hacer.

El azabache, reacio a separarse de ella, le dio un último y rápido beso en los labios y se levantó de golpe, olvidándose por un momento de las innumerables heridas que tenía, emitiendo un breve quejido de dolor. Vio como Sakura intentaba incorporarse por ella misma pero no podía. Le agarró por mitad de su espalda y la sentó, haciendo que una bonita sonrisa de complicidad apareciera en los hinchados labios de la pelirrosa. Por un momento, tuvo la tentación de volver a besarla. Se acomodó en la mano y empezó a abrocharse los botones de su camisa blanca, mientras escuchaba como el visitante, al que odiaba antes de saber quién era, abría la puerta.

-Chicos, ¿estáis despiertos? ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntaba mientras abría la puerta.

Le sorprendió lo que vio al otro lado de la puerta. Esperaba que ambos estuvieran descansando en sus camas, casi dormidos. Incluso, había dudado varias veces entre si ir en ese momento o dejarlos descansar un poco más. Sin embargo, Sakura estaba en su cama, con algunas vendas asomándose por debajo de las mangas de la vieja camiseta gris, con las piernas estiradas y con la sábana tapándole hasta las caderas. Por otro lado, Sasuke estaba sentado con las piernas en el suelo, dándole la espalda a la puerta.

_Parecen tranquilos. _

Ella lo miraba con el ceño fruncido aunque Naruto no entendía muy bien por qué; a Sasuke no podía verle la cara. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y avanzó lentamente hasta llegar a la altura de ambos; desde ahí sí podía ver el perfil de Sasuke. Parecía enfadado y estaba abrochándose un botón de la camisa.

-¿No deberíais estar descansando? – Preguntó el rubio con inocencia. A pesar de que los notaba algo enfurruñados y un poco jadeantes y alterados, no se dio cuenta de nada.

-¿Y tú no deberías dejarnos descansar? – Le contrarió el azabache. Estaba claramente enfadado. Tenía la mandíbula apretada y se le notaba los músculos tensos. Le dio una mirada fría que tampoco entendió. _¿Por qué está tan enfadado conmigo? _Ladeó la cabeza en un gesto que a Sakura le pareció enternecedor.

La kunoichi sonrió un poco y le puso una mano en el hombro a Sasuke, que ahora le daba la espalda. Él se volvió al notar su contacto y ésta le susurró un: _"Déjalo ya"._

_¿Qué se traen estos dos?_

Le daba la sensación de que existía más complicidad que antes pero, ¿cómo iba a imaginar el rubio lo que había interrumpido? Sin comprender muy bien la situación, Naruto dejó estar el tema y cogió una silla para colocarse a los pies de la cama de Sakura, bajo la atenta mirada de ambos.

-¿Cómo estáis? – Preguntó el rubio, una vez se hubo sentado. Sasuke suspiró escandalosamente y se pasó una mano por el pelo, como señal de exasperación.

-Naruto, supongo que al final te habrán enviado a ti en vez de a Gaara pero, ¿podemos dejar esto para mañana? Sakura y yo tenemos algunas cosas que aclarar. – Aunque intentaba sonar amable, no lo conseguía, ya que seguía igual de tenso y tenía el ceño fruncido.

Sakura, notando su tensión, le dio un suave apretón en la mano por debajo de la sábana. Sasuke respiró hondo. El rubio, que seguía sin darse cuenta de nada, iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido por la pelirrosa antes de que la cosa empeorara.

-Estamos bastante mejor, Naruto. Solo estábamos hablando unas cosas. – En vez de sonar enfadada o amable, más bien sonaba como si aquella extraña situación le divirtiera. Se le veía luchar contra una sonrisa para que no saliera.

_¿Qué se me está escapando?_

-Pero, dinos, Naruto, supongo que te han asignado el interrogatorio, ¿no? – Preguntó Sakura con ese tono socarrón; esta vez, sin molestarse en ocultarlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En otra habitación, permanecían Gaara y Neji en un silencio imperturbable. Desde que Naruto había salido, ninguno se había molestado en romper ese silencio; es más, ni siquiera se habían mirado. El único sonido que se podía oír era el de una pequeña brisa entrando por una ventana mal cerrada.

Neji no se molestaba en ocultar su nerviosismo. Se levantó de golpe de la cama, resoplando, y dio un par de vueltas por la situación. Se paró en seco, pasándose una mano por el pelo revuelto y parándose a mirar a Gaara. El pelirrojo estaba ensimismado, con los codos apoyados en sus rodillas en una pose casual y su mirada fija en sus manos, distraído. Finalmente, decidió romper el silencio:

-¿Crees que ha sido buena idea mandar a Naruto a hablar con ellos? – Su tono era conciliador, como quién quiere ocultar una pelea y tratar de seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Realmente, era así; aunque también estaba nervioso, no estaba muy seguro de que hubieran tomado la decisión correcta.

Gaara levantó la cabeza y fijó su mirada en él, ladeando un poco la cabeza. Parecía que se acababa de dar cuenta de que Neji seguía en la habitación.

-Estoy seguro de ello. – Contestó, fijando su vista al frente, lejos de Hyuuga. – En otro momento, jamás hubiera dejado que Naruto se encargara de esto, hubiera ido yo personalmente pero… - Hizo una pequeña pausa, recordando la determinación de Naruto antes de ir a hablar con ellos; parecía el único lo bastante cuerdo como para afrontar la situación. – Ellos tres formaron equipo durante mucho tiempo, desde niños; y Naruto ha madurado mucho, lo suficiente como para arreglar esto. – Neji solo se limitaba a mirarlo fijamente. No se había dado cuenta cuánto lo había echado de menos, Gaara siempre había sido la voz de la razón del grupo y, desde luego, lo seguía siendo. Se alegraba de que eso, al menos, no hubiera cambiado.

-Supongo que tienes razón, como de costumbre. – Compuso una sonrisa triste y se volvió a sentar en la cama.

_Es lo único que sigue igual, todo lo demás ha cambiado._

El silencio volvió a imponerse en la habitación. Gaara parecía cómodo en él, abstraído en sus pensamientos. Neji parecía más triste que nunca desde que llegó; ese pequeño intercambio de palabras con el pelirrojo, le había hecho plantearse si realmente era demasiado tarde para venir a buscar una respuesta de Sakura. Igual había tardado demasiado en regresar, la había abandonado de una manera parecida a la que lo había hecho Sasuke en su momento y ahora los dos habían vuelto, al parecer, con el mismo objetivo. Además, por otro lado, también se había tenido que enfrentar al hecho de que había dejado de lado a su mejor amigo, Gaara. Éste había tomado una actitud fría y distante con él desde que había besado a Sakura; cualquiera hubiera pensado que Gaara podría estar celoso pero Neji sabía que no era así. Tan solo se sentía dolido porque Neji no había contado con él y porque había tardado demasiado en regresar.

Miró al pelirrojo disimuladamente, que seguía exactamente en la misma posición que lo había dejado, no parecía dispuesto a empezar una conversación. _Se lo debo. _

-Gaara, - lo llamó, haciendo que se volviera a mirarlo. Esta vez, era Neji quién no lo miraba – te debo una disculpa. – El pelirrojo enarcó una ceja, confundido. – Bueno, en realidad, te debo mucho más que eso pero solo puedo hacer esto. – Hizo una pausa, respirando hondo. – Siento no haberte contado lo de Sakura. Sabes cómo soy para esas cosas… Soy demasiado reservado, además, ni siquiera estaba planeado. Pero te juro que si hubiera salido bien, tú hubieras sido el primero saberlo. – Le miró fijamente, Gaara parecía más relajado. – Y también lamento no haber vuelto antes; lo hice porque…

-No importa. – Gaara sonrió abiertamente. Neji frunció el ceño. – Esa explicación puede esperar. Pero por fin has reaccionado, ya creía que tendría que pegarte. – Neji hizo un amago de sonrisa, ligeramente avergonzado. – Cuando hablé contigo y vi la actitud que tenías… Me entraron ganas de ahorcarte, - le explicó, haciendo el gesto con las manos – pero ahora… Ahora, sé que has vuelto de verdad. Bienvenido a casa, Neji.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naruto miraba a Sakura con el ceño fruncido; es la primera vez que la veía de buen humor desde que se habían reencontrado. Sasuke, sin embargo, se le veía algo más relajado pero igualmente estaba enfadado.

-En realidad, solo he venido a haceros una pregunta. La historia completa también querrán escucharla los demás. – El rubio ahora sonaba seguro y firme. Necesitaba una contestación para saber cuál sería su siguiente movimiento.

Escuchó al azabache bufar al lado de la pelirrosa.

-Podrías haber esperado. – Masculló entre dientes, malhumorado. Sakura rió entre dientes pero lo dejó pasar, divertida y miró a Naruto, instándole a que siguiera.

Naruto dudó un poco, confuso, sacudió la cabeza un par de veces y volvió a hablar.

-¿Orochimaru está muerto? – Fue directo.

En realidad, a él no le importaba demasiado la historia que hubiera detrás de esa rata. Siempre le había causado cierta repulsión y siempre había considerado que él estaba en el equipo de Sasuke, de su amigo, no de esa rata. Sabía que todo lo que le hubieran hecho, lo tenía merecido y se alegraría de saber que le habían dado muerte. _Una preocupación menos. _Pero, si no era así, sino estaba muerto y solo estaba herido, escondido en algún rincón del bosque, estaba seguro de que buscarían venganza. Y eso sí que sería un verdadero problema para ellos. Tendrían que prepararse cuanto antes y no quería perder el tiempo.

Observó las reacciones de sus compañeros. Sakura había esbozado una sonrisa irónica pero Sasuke estaba tan ensimismado que parecía no haberle escuchado; tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba mirando al lado contrario de dónde se encontraba Sakura. . Volvió a fijar su vista en ella, que era la única que parecía dispuesta a darle una respuesta. Y así era:

-Sí, está muerto. – Naruto se relajó notablemente, como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima. Suspiró ruidosamente, hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo tenso que estaba. – Yo mismo me encargué de darle el golpe de gracia. – Le aclaró la chica, con una sonrisa cínica en los labios.

-No sabes cuánto me alegro de oír eso. – Él le sonrió sinceramente y, por primera vez, ella le correspondió de la misma manera.

Esa fue la primera vez que brilló la esperanza de que entre ellos podría renacer su antigua amistad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Después de esa pequeña charla, cuando había un ambiente más relajado y amistoso, alguien llamó a la puerta, entrando sin esperar a que le dieran permiso.

_Neji._

_Hyuuga._

Todos parecieron tensarse ante la entrada del castaño, incluso Sakura. No era porque él estuviera allí, sino porque sabía a lo que había ido y no sabía si estaba preparada para ello. La mirada de Neji fue a parar al brazo de Sasuke, que estaba rodeando a la kunoichi por la cintura en un cariñoso abrazo. Frunció el ceño.

_Bastardo._

Avanzó por la habitación tranquilamente, fingiendo que no había visto nada aunque igualmente tenso. Se paró a unos pasos de Sakura, poniéndose de cuclillas frente a ella, ignorando a los demás. Se miraron fijamente durante unos instantes y él deseó que no hubiera nadie más en esa habitación.

-¿Cómo estás, Sakura? 

Sakura le sonrió dulcemente. Neji puede ser tan tierno como quiere. Se mordió el labio inferior al tiempo que notaba como Sasuke apretaba el agarre alrededor de su cintura, posesivo. Sintió una punzada de culpabilidad. Por un momento, vio al Neji que siempre había estado esperando, el que estaba deseando protegerla y alejarlo de todo, para darle la vida que siempre había querido. Se sintió obligada a desviar la mirada una milésima de segundo por la intensidad con la que la miraba Neji.

_Si tan solo hubieras llegado antes…_

-Bastante mejor, Neji. ¿Y tú, cómo estás? ¿Te han interrogado ya? – Preguntó, divertida. Neji le sonrió.

-Un poco; ya les he contado toda la historia. – Hizo una pequeña pausa. – Aunque lo único que me importa es que he podido arreglar las cosas con Gaara.

-Me alegro de oír eso. – Comentó con sinceridad.

Hubo una pausa entre ellos. Sasuke miraba a Neji como si quisiera matarlo; le estaba estropeando su oportunidad. Naruto estaba a punto de irse antes de que él llegara y el tenía la esperanza de poder quedarse a solas con ella de nuevo. Pero él había llegado antes, probablemente, queriendo aclarar "ciertos asuntos" con Sakura y eso lo enfurecía. No quería que se quedara a solas con ella.

-Yo también. – Le contestó el castaño. – Pero aún hay algo que quiero arreglar. – A Sakura se le ensombreció la mirada. _Por supuesto, _pensó con amargura. - ¿Crees que podríamos hablar a solas? – Preguntó echando un rápido vistazo a los demás. Le brillaron los ojos durante un instante pero Sakura lo vio.

Sasuke volvió a apretar el agarre alrededor de la cintura de Sakura, tenso. Sakura lo miró, suplicándole con la mirada pero él no parecía dispuestoa ceder. _Neji se merece una explicación. _

Naruto, viendo la tensión y cómo miraba Sakura a su amigo, decidió intervenir:

-Sasuke. – Lo llamó. Éste ni lo miró. – Sasuke, - insistió, llamando su atención – vámonos.

El azabache sintió ganas de matar a su amigo, lo único que le faltaba es que él también se pusiera de parte de Hyuuga. Se le escuchó hiperventilar.

-Gaara querrá saber lo que ha pasado aquí. Iremos a explicárselo y te traeré de vuelta. – Insistió el rubio, tratando de aligerar la tensión mientras Sakura se lo agradecía mentalmente.

Sasuke terminó por rendirse, aflojó un poco el agarre y resopló ruidosamente, llevándose su mano libre al puente de la nariz. Subió la mano de la cintura de la chica a su cuello, atrayéndola hacia sí. Le susurró un _"Hablamos luego, ¿vale?" _y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla del que no se percataron los demás. Le dio una mirada triste y se separó de ella. Sakura sintió una especie de cosquilleo cuando el azabache se separó completamente de ella.

Con ayuda de Naruto, comenzaron a andar hasta salir de la habitación.

El sonido del portazo resonó en la habitación durante unos instantes. Por unos momentos, fue lo único que se escuchó.

Neji abandonó su posición para sentarse a los pies de la cama de Sakura, delante de ella, que le devolvía una mirada confusa y triste. Estando frente a frente con él de nuevo, se sintió extrañamente culpable por lo que había pasado hacía un rato en esa misma cama. Él venía buscando una respuesta y ella no sabía dársela. A pesar de lo que había pasado, al tenerlo delante de nuevo, se dio cuenta de que no lo tenía claro. Sasuke le había hecho mucho daño y Neji siempre había estado ahí; solo que, por azares del destino, habían acabado separados.

Se llevó una mano a la cara, exasperada. Se le cortó la respiración cuando notó que Neji le cogía la mano con suavidad y le descubría el rostro, para después cogérsela con ambas manos para acariciársela dulcemente.

-Sakura, sabes que estas cosas no se me dan bien. – Comenzó. – Creo que lo demostré el día de mi desastrosa declaración – Rió ante el recuerdo. Le avergonzaba pensar lo nervioso que estaba, se encontraba ridículo – así que creo que es mejor decírtelo sin rodeos. Sakura, si hay algo que me impulsó a venir a buscaros de nuevo, a intentar arreglar todo el tiempo que estuve ausente, fue el saber tu respuesta. – Sakura no era capaz de contestarle, hasta le costaba mirarle. Cada vez se sentía más avergonzada. – Ese era nuestro acuerdo, ¿no? Tú me responderías cuando yo volviera de la misión. Aunque esta misión se ha alargado un poco. – Terminó, riendo sin alegría. Ella le acompañó.

Se quedaron en silencio. Él esperando una respuesta; ella meditando lo que iba a decir. Sabía lo que iba a decir pero no cómo decirlo. No tenía una respuesta concreta, no la que él quisiera oír pero era la única que podía darle por el momento. Los segundos pasaban y a Neji cada vez se le hacían más eternos. Se estaba impacientando, los nervios le iban a superar.

Sakura cogió aire, dispuesta a hablar:

-Yo… Neji… Yo… - Sintió una especie de deja vú. El día que Neji se le declaró, ella empezó exactamente de la misma forma. Suspiró, derrotada. – No puedo darte una respuesta. Al menos, no la que tú quieres oír. Estoy muy confundida, todo esto es muy extraño. – Hizo una pausa. – Yo nunca hubiera esperado que Sasuke volviera, - _Sasuke, como no; maldito bastardo _– y tampoco que tú estuvieras vivo. – Le dio una mirada intensa y triste. Iba a seguir hablando pero Neji intervino.

-¿Ya no me quieres? – Esa pregunta le partió el corazón. Cualquiera hubiera podido pensar que solo trataba de manipularla o de hacerle sentir mal pero Sakura sabía que Neji no era así, que lo pensaba de verdad.

-Claro que te quiero. – Se apresuró a contestar. – Pero las cosas han cambiado mucho. – Hizo una pausa. – Lo peor es que, después de que nos despidiéramos, yo sabía mi respuesta.

-¿Cuál hubiera sido? – Ahora era él el que la miraba intensamente.

-Te hubiera aceptado. Tuviste que declararte para que yo me diera cuenta pero… Yo también estaba enamorada de ti.

Neji sintió como si se le cortara la respiración. _Me hubiera aceptado, ella estaba enamorada de mí. _No sabía decir si era la mejor o la peor sensación que había tenido nunca. Saber que ella había estado enamorada de él le alegraba, él hubiera tenido su oportunidad; el problema era que no sabía si la volvería a tener y mucho más después de que Sasuke se hubiera dignado a aparecer. Apretó los puños y la mandíbula con fuerza. Se sentía más estúpido que nunca. _Tendría que haber vuelto, joder. _Se llevó las manos a la cara, tratando de controlarse. Todavía le quedaba una pregunta por hacerle pero no estaba preparado para oír la respuesta. Era la primera vez en su vida que se sentía tan mal; tenía ganas de destrozarlo todo pero, en vez de eso, sintió como estaban a punto de desbordársele unas lágrimas de impotencia. Sakura se dio cuenta de ello y le entraron ganas de llorar.

Neji estaba destrozado, la respuesta de Sakura le había supuesto un alivio y una tortura a la vez. Pero aún le quedaba una cosa por saber:

-¿Y ahora? – Sonaba con la voz totalmente rota, él parecía a punto de romperse.

-Ahora, no lo sé. Todo está demasiado enredado.

Después, todo quedó en silencio de nuevo. Sakura fue la primera en dejar escapar unas lágrimas; él previendo su propia reacción, se limitó a darle un abrazo de consuelo y se marchó. No sin antes darle un suave beso en los labios que a Sakura le recordó a su beso de despedida, cuando él se marchó a su última misión.

Una vez fuera, Neji se metió en la habitación y pensó en todo aquello, sintiéndose cada vez peor por no haber vuelto antes.

_Tengo que recuperarla, _pensó mientras se le escaparon algunas lágrimas de impotencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Por otro lado, Sasuke había regresado a la habitación y se había sentado en la cama pero Sakura no había reaccionado a su llegada. Estaba ansioso, no había podido para de pensar en que ellos dos estaban solos en esa habitación, temiendo de lo que pudieran hablar o… _Hacer._

-Sakura, ¿qué habéis hablado?

.

.

.

¡Aquí lo dejo, peques!

Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado :3 Cómo veis, éste me ha quedado bastante largo; es mi recompensa por haber tardado tanto en actualizar por los exámenes. ¡Por fin terminé! ^^

Reviews:

-Tsuki-Chan-Uchiha: Hahahahahahaha Siento haberlo dejado así . Sasuke tenía que sufrir un poquito, sobre todo ahora que Neji-kun está de vuelta y dispuesto a hacer algo *-* ¡Disfruta! :3

-Dulcecito311: ¡Hoooola! Muuuchas gracias ^^ La verdad es que se lo tengo que poner complicado porque Neji ya está aquí y bastante dispuesto. Y, sinceramente, Neji se lo merece más que Sasuke, lo que pasa que se lo perdonamos todo hahahaha :$ ¡Un beso!

-Persefone Uchiha Malfoy: Hahahaha No importa :$ Con que la leas y te guste, me conformo, en serio *-* Tendrás que esperar pero muy poquito, lo prometo hahahaha ^^

-Bella Swan: Eso mismo pienso yo y es lo que me gusta que entendáis. Me siguen encantado tus reviews :$ Además, me comentas desde hace un montón. En serio, muchas gracias. Un beso, disfruta ^^

-Xxelysianluck: Hahahahaha Desde luego, estos dos pasan de un extremo al otro, va a ver que ponerles un punto intermedio ¬.¬ Han ido bastante bien, mejor de lo que esperaba. Muchas gracias :) Espero que te guste, disfruta :$

-Gizetleo: Hahahaha Pobre Sasuke, siempre le tiene que pasar algo :(

: Hahahaha Muchas gracias a ti por leerlo y por comentarme! :$ Disfruta, un beso!

-Michelita: Ayy, muchas gracias de verdad. Espero que éste también te guste. Un beso enorme 3

-DinamoGirl23: hahahaha Te entiendo perfectamente. Adoro a Neji (por eso me cuesta escribir muchas veces, no quiero dejarlo solo T.T) pero odio a Karin, me cae fatal hahahaha ¿Cambiaste de avatar? Me gusta 3 ¡Muchas gracias, disfruta! ^^

-Tenten-chan: Muchísimas gracias *-* No sabéis lo que me animáis. ¡Disfruta! :3

-ThamiiA: Ayy, muchas gracias *-* Prometo terminarlo en serio; yo disfruto mucho escribiendo y vosotros le ponéis mucho entusiasmo. No lo cortaré :)

Bueeeeeno, chicos, MIL GRACIAS, sois un encanto 3 Muchas gracias por los ánimos con la historia y los exámenes. Ahora ya soy toda vuestra para actualizar más rápido ^^

Por cierto, sé que algunos queréis que meta a otros personajes y tal… Me gustaría aunque ya es un poco tarde. De todas formas, me gustaría que me dijerais qué personaje os gustaría que acabara con mi encantador Neji (esté o no esté en la historia) porque a este chico le tengo que dar un final feliz sí o sí hehehe ^^

Por otro lado, he pensado que, si os gusta como escribo y las ideas que se me van ocurriendo, podría empezar otro fic pero totalmente a vuestro gusto. Es decir, vosotros me dejáis en un review diciéndome qué personajes os gustaría (no tiene por qué ser de Naruto, puede ser de cualquier historia/manga/anime…), si queréis que destaque algún rasgo de la personalidad, que escenificación preferiríais… Y yo me inventaría un argumento y publicaría, a ver qué tal ^^

¿Qué os parece?

Una cosa que se me olvidaba, lo que he puesto al principio ("Beg-Evans Blue") es el título de una canción y el grupo. Con ella me inspiré para escribir este capítulo. Casi siempre utilizo canciones o libros, películas, etc. A partir de ahora lo escribiré para compartirla también con vosotros. Esta idea me la dio una de las chicas que me comenta desde el principio, Michelita 3 ¡Muchas gracias! Espero que os guste.

Bueno, prometo actualizar pronto todo, ahora que tengo tiempo ^^ MIL GRACIAS.

Les quiere,

**~NekooUchiha~**


End file.
